Bleeding hearts
by TsubasaSyaoforever
Summary: Two boys fall from the sky and trigger a lot of questions, confusion and major headaches! They look identical to Subaru and Kamui, and share a special bond. Where are they running from and to? And why?
1. Chapter 1

_**Mokochan: Hi! Thanks for stopping by to see this new X fic, Bleeding Hearts!**_

_**I'm one of the authors of this fic, Chibi Moko-chan! If you have read TRC then**_

_**you know about Subaru and Kamui from the Tokyo arc. Don't say anything to**_

_**those who don't know, it'll be a surprise! Now I'm going to turn the show over**_

_**to TsubasaSyaoforever because I can't think of anything else to say!**_

_**TsubasaSyaoforever: read and review!!**_

"That hunter is catching up to us..."

"Subaru..."

"I'm back, and thank you..."

**Bleeding hearts: chapter one.**

The grass was a fresh green and the birds sang with an exquisite beauty.

"See, thats how you get 5603.2." Subaru exclaimed, showing Kamui a strategy to help him in his maths. Kamui paid close attention, nodding in understanding.

Near them, Arashi was reading a book in the shade while Sorata and Yuzuriha played a game of soccer, Inuki bounding beside Yuzuriha.

Yuzuriha kicked the ball hard and it flew past Inuki, falling right onto the book that Kamui and Subaru were writing in. The two looked up, expressions of annoyance enveloped their features.

"Sorry!" Yuzuriha exclaimed as she started to bow down frantically. Kamui just turned back at the book again, but Subaru was staring up at the sky.

An inky blob was forming and drifting down from the light blue sky, descending to earth. Subaru got up to his feet, still keeping his gaze on the blob. Sorata also noticed this as he breathed out: "Woah, that does not look like a cloud..."

The rest of the seals turned to what the Sumeragi and the monk were staring at and they all stood up in a line. The blob burst,sending grey mist everywhere. And falling from it were two boys. They hurtled to the ground and landed on the soft grass in a crumpled heap.

One of the boys had messy brownish black hair with narrowed amethyst eyes while the other had neat, bowl cut raven hair with curious emerald eyes. They were wearing long, old fashioned cloaks with similar silver chains around their necks.

The boys stood up, noticing that everyone was staring at them strangely. The two mysterious boys turned to Kamui and Subaru,ignoring everyone else.

Kamui felt a mix of confusion and misunderstanding because of one thing: The boy standing in front of him looked like an older version of himself.

Subaru looked at the boy in front of him, instantly pulling out his ofudas. Everyone else was getting out their weapons as well. The emerald eyed boy notice this and started to blush, quickly turning his gaze to his feet.

Kamui looked at the seals and back to his younger twin brother. The five seals pointed their weapons at the two twins but Kamui got in front of Subaru defensively.

Subaru looked up and tilted his head at the man in front of him who was ready to attack. They both had the same emerald eyes and had similar faces.

"Kamui, this guy's... me..." Subaru said, his voice barely a whisper, staring at the other Subaru in awe. Kamui then looked at the two Subaru's and then at the boy in front of him, then back at the other Subaru.

He closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh of annoyance: "I'm going to kill that witch."

The younger looking Subaru sighed calmly before speaking in a gentle tone of voice: "Alright. My name is Subaru and this is Kamui. You probably won't believe this actually if you believe this it will be a miracle, but we are from another world," Subaru said, putting his hand on Kamui and moving forward to the other Subaru.

Kamui turned over to him, looking annoyed and gritting his teeth."Subaru, don't tell them who we are...!"

"Are you spirits?" Subaru interrupted, withdrawing his ofudas but kept themout just in case. Kamui glared at the ofudas suspiciously.

The other Subaru shook his head slowly, ignoring his brother's actions as his eyes kept watch on the seals weapons.

"No. We have the exact same body, a different life, yet the same soul. In other words, the only thing different about us is the life that we were given."

"Subaru..." Kamui growled, not liking how this was going.

"Everyone has a different version of themselves in every world. There are millions of versions. I'm your alternate," He pointed a gloved finger at Subaru and gestured it over to the other Kamui. "And you're Kamui's."

The other Kamui stood frozen in shock as he looked at his alternate who gave him a glare. Kamui thought he saw a flick of gold in the others deadly eyes.

"Hm," Sorata started to speak as he rubbed his chin, pondering on this thoughtfully. " I wonder if Nee-chan and I are together in another world?" He asked as Arashi gave him a glare which he ignored.

"You're married." Kamui said, his voice a void of emotion. Arashi immediately chocked on thin air and blushed.

"See!?" Sorata exclaimed loudly like a hyper high schooler "Nee-chan and I have a love destined to be!"

Everyone sweat dropped while both Kamuis faced palm.

Sorata beamed at the twins and patted their heads, in result he messed up Kamui's hair.

"Well if you two like, you can stay at our place!"

Kamui frowned, gesturing his head away from the monk's touch. " No, we-"

"Thank you very much!" Subaru quickly interrupted as he bowed his head down

frantically. "We appreciate that greatly!"

Kamui turned to Subaru, his frown deepening. "Su-"

"That'll be great!" Yuzuriha cheered, smiling with delight. "We'll give you a room at the mansion!" She pointed at the large building that was just up ahead. "We have a lot of extra bedrooms so we don't mind if you use them!"

Subaru bowed down again. "Thank you very much!"

Yuzuriha smiled widely and skipped off with everyone else who were going into the mansion. Subaru and Kamui followed them not too far behind.

Subaru turned to Kamui who had his arms crossed and eyes focused on the seals suspeciously.

"Kamui,we need to stay somewhere. I don't think that we'll be in danger." Subaru said quietly.

Kamui closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh of defeat. "Alright. But if we get any news of the hunter we're leaving, okay?"

"Okay..." Subaru answered, his tone of voice becoming quieter and weak for some reason. His eyes started to blur, he blinked a few times to try to stay in focus. But he soon began to get dizzy, his body now feeling numb.

"...I think...I'm not quite over that spell yet..." His voice was barley a whisper, his body shaking and becoming heavy. Everyone stopped walking when they noticed that the two weren't following them.

Subaru lifted his hand up to steady himself but couldn't as darkness came to envelope his mind. His eyes were now blank, eyelids closing, his hand stretched out to reach for something but couldn't.

Subaru fell backwards but Kamui swiftly caught him in his arms. "I guess you haven't..."

A flicker of pain moved across Subarus face, flinching slightly before laying motionless in Kamui's arms.

Kamui picked Subaru up carefully, holding him close as Subaru's head rested against the others chest.

Yuzuriha bounded over to them, her hands covering her mouth. "What happened to Subaru-chan!?"

"Nothing. He's just tired, that's all." Kamui answered softly.

For a quick second, Yuzuriha could hear relief in his voice. She smiled. "Thank goodness..."

"Subaru-kun..." It was pitch black, but the only thing visible were the sakura petals that swirled around by a gentle breeze. Crimson liquid dripped steadily from the sky, splattering onto the soft ground. Blood.

Subaru watched this in fear, watching as the blood fell, watching as the sakura glided around him. He heard his name being called, an airy and echoing voice that wasn't too far behind him.

He turned around and saw a man who was smiling at him. His smile was all he could see since he was covered completely in shadows. The darkness rose, revealing haunting amber eyes on a peaceful face. His eyes were blocked by glasses but his eyes were clearly visible as they gazed at Subaru sinisterly.

"Seishrou-san!" Subaru cried out as he ran forward. The wind blew in towards him rapidly, making him stop instantly as memories flooded back into his mind. He grabbed onto his head and closed his eyes tightly, the memories repeating over and over again, giving him a headache.

Subaru stepped backwards, but he tripped and stumbled over to the ground painfully. Seishrou watched this with that smile still upon his features, he gradually walked over to Subaru and picked him up.

Subaru subconsciously stared into Seishrou's eyes, suddenly feeling pressure on his chest but he couldn't turn away from the others eyes. Subaru couldn't move, the pain in his chest hurting more and tears built up in his eyes.

And with a motion of steel, Subaru fell to the ground.

Subaru woke up with a start, completely out of breath. He panted heavily, beads of sweat trailing down his face. He clutched onto his aching chest and closed his eyes. He still remembered that. Of course, it wasn't something that he would forget easily.

Subaru looked around at his surroundings. He was sitting up in a large bed, covered up by silky white covers. There was another bed right next to his, Kamui was laying in that bed sleeping soundly on a soft pillow.

Subaru smiled softly and was about to climb out of the bed till he noticed Kamui's eyes flickering on in alert, his gaze already on Subaru as he sat up.

"You don't have to worry about me every five minutes." The younnger boy assured, tossing the covers off of him. He stood up and started to make the bed, straightening up the sheets and pillows.

Kamui came over to Subaru, putting his hand over his to make him stop what he was doing, making the two meet each others gaze.

"I was afraid that you were going to be caught in the water leave me again..."

Subaru gave off a hopeful smile as his bright emerald eyes softened. "I won't leave you again, Kamui."

Sorata and Arashi were the first to get down to the kitchen as the monk began to joke merrily.

"Nee-chan! Marry me!" He sang sweetly to Arashi who was trying to ignore him. But when Sorata went to cook breakfast, there was a hint of pink on Arashi's cheek.

Yuzuriha bounded down the steps happily with Inuki who was following her. She was overjoyed that it was the weekend,and all to keen to show it.

Kamui dragged his feet into the room, his face dark and gloomy. He sat down at the table and rubbed his temples. "So much that I don't understand.." He muttered with annoyance.

Subaru was the last to come down. He was in his usual outfit, and quiet as usual. He sat down beside Kamui who was still grumbling to himself quietly. Subaru didn't notice anything and just waited patiently for breakfast.

Everyone looked at Subaru puzzled. He was acting the way he always did, calm and quiet. It seemed as if the arrival of the two boys hadn't phased him a bit.

Kamui tilted his head to the side, his bangs brushing against his forehead. His large amethyst eyes blinking cutely at Subaru in wonder. " Aren't you at least confused?"

" A little," Subaru replied bluntly, staring down at the oak wooden table with a blank look. "But it also explains some things as well."

Pretty soon all the seals began to eat their breakfast in silence till Yuzuriha asked as she looked around the room curiously." I wonder where Subaru-chan and Kamui-chan are...?"

Sorata shrugged. "Don't know, but I think I should go check on them."

He got out of his seat, but stopped at his tracks when he saw the two guests walking down the stairs. Once the two saw the seals, Subaru bowed his head down.

"I sincerely apologize for causing you any inconvenience." Subaru said quickly. Kamui rolled his eyes, not saying anything as he walked over to the table.

The seals the notice the clothes that the two were wearing. Kamui was wearing long baggy pants that reached down to a pair of black tennis shoes. He wore a sleevless black shirt, showing off pale, slender arms and bare neck. The other Kamui realized that his alternate was wearing this clothes.

Subaru was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a long sleeved shirt that was covered over by a red jacket. He wore leather boots with some tangled up knots (Subaru had trouble tying the knots.)

The two both wore their silver amulets that was attached to a chain around their necks. They hang down loosely, jingling a bit as the two shuffled over to sit down at the table. They sat just across their alternates, the four were now staring at each other with blank faces.

Yuzuriha offered them some food, but they denied it.

"You do know that if you don't eat you'll waste it away?" Yuzuriha asked, having a small frown appearing upon her lips.

Subaru nodded in understanding as Kamui said. " We don't eat that type of food."

"Ah," Sorata said with a mouth filled with food. Both Kamuis looked disgusted as Arashi turned away, eating her food in silent.

Kamui turned to Subaru was staring down at the chopsticks that was next to his untouched plate curiously.

"Subaru, you weren't sleeping well." Kamui stated, his tone of voice sounding concerned.

"...Yeah." Subaru responded as he picked up the chopsticks, wondering how to use them. He started to poke the end of the objects on the edge of the table a few times before Kamui spoke up once more:

"You had **that** dream again, didn't you?"

Subaru accidentally dropped the chopsticks but didn't bother to pick them up. Instead he just nodded and closed his eyes.

"Subaru," Kamui bend over to pick up the chop sticks, placing them back next to Subaru. " You-"

Then Kamui notice that everyone was staring at them awkwardly, Subaru notice this too and blushed slightly. He leaned over to Kamui and whispered:

"Do you think we were talking to loud?"

"Despite all of their loud crunching noises, yes." Kamui whispered back.

Subaru couldn't help but laugh a that, soon Kamui joined in. The two boys laughed in perfect harmony. And when they laughed, it sounded wonderful, like a miracle. It was as if in that other world, nothing kept them apart.

The two said thank you for the food (Even though they didn't eat anything.) and then went up to their room. Kamui also went upstairs to study, Yuzuriha bounding up behind him, using the same excuse.

Arashi turned to Subaru who was about to go upstairs also."Subaru-san, don't you feel a strange energy from those two?" Arashi asked.

"Yes, and it's not just magic. Those two have a bond a lot stronger than normal people," Subaru replied.

Kamui lay down on his bed and covered his eyes with his hands. _I'm friends with Subaru but we haven't known each other long. Yet... those two act so familiar, as if they've been the closest people on earth their whole lives..._

It confused him, yet for some odd reason comforted him. If he and Subaru were that close in another world, what would they be like in this one? Would they be just as close? Or maybe closer...

The two boys both lay down in their beds, looking up at the plain white celling.

"Subaru... do you remember why we're doing this" Kamui asked slowly.

"It's kind of hard to forget," Subaru answered bluntly.

"Well, please remember this: If you die, I die with you. If I die, you die with me...If you get hurt, my heart gets scraped. And if one of us leaves the other..."

"We'll crush each other's hearts..." Subaru finished, now feeling the pain in his chest once more but didn't showed it. Instead, he drift off to sleep.

_**Hi guys!! TsubasaSyaoforever here. Well, how do you like this fic so far? I know, long first chapter. But there are two brains behind this people!! You know the drill, review and Cibi Moko-chan will give you invisible cookies!! And I'll give you chocolate!!**_

_**Mokochan: Thank you for reading the first chapter! Or you were just being**_

_**lazy and scrolled your way down here! Just kidding! Ohohohoho!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Moko-chan: We have returned! Ohohohohohoho! Please enjoy chapter 2!**_

_**TsubasaSyaoforever: Due to circumstances above our control, we bring you chapter 2 of this story. Enjoy!**_

**Bleeding hearts: chapter two**

It was afternoon now, and it was getting extremely hot. Everyone was sitting in the living room, Kamui and Subaru on the comfy blue couch while the seals sat around them in chairs. Inuki had taken a liking to Subaru and refused to leave him alone.

"So, why are you two traveling dimensions?" Sorata asked. Subaru and Kamui turned to one another but not at anyone else. Subaru held a worried gaze and Kamui turned away to stare at the back wall.

"Should we-?" Subaru's voice trailed off, not finishing his question as Kamui shook his head in disagreement. "They might know him, and I'm not taking that chance," Kamui said through gritted teeth. _Especially when it comes to your life... _

Sorata and Yuzuriha continued to interrogate the two boys. However, most of the time, their questions were not answered. Kamui either ignored them or gave them a deadly glare that told them to shut up and Subaru just looked down at his feet worriedly till--

"How are my favorite vampires!?" A hyped up voice cried out with delight, making everyone except for the other Subaru to jump up. It sounded like the owner of that voice had had a little to much to drink.

Out of the younger looking Subaru's hands appeared Yuuko Ichihara. Well, more her hologram. She turned to look at each individual face till she met the other Subaru's gaze, her smile widened.. "And my favorite onmyouji!!" Yuuko cheered as she clasped her hands together.

"Please don't talk to me," Subaru muttered with a grimace look. Yuuko pouted as her jaw dropped with disbelief. "Fine then! And you two!" Yuuko exclaimed as she pointed a accusing finger at the two seated on the comfy couch. " "You never answered me!"

"Watanuki!" Kamui called out to the faithful part-timer who just appeared beside Yuuko.

"Yeah?" Watanuki said as he blinked questionably.

"How much has the witch had?" Kamui inquired with a groan as he rubbed his temple with annoyance.

"Almost one," Watanuki answered bluntly as he waved a half full shot glass. The liquid inside swayed with the direction of the short wave.

Watanuki closed his eyes as he let out a heavy sigh. It must be torture to be Yuuko's part-timer.

"Wait! How do you know Watanuki? You two came to me before him!" Yuuko exclaimed, slapping her hands against her hips.

"From the last time you did this, remember? Subaru nearly fell off the edge of a cliff." Kamui proclaimed.

Yuuko rubbed her chin as she pondered back on that memory. "Oh yeah...That was very funny!"

"It was not funny!" Kamui retorted with irritation in his voice.

"But seriously. I gave you vampires the means to travel dimensions ages ago, but you never talk to me!" Yuuko cried out, waving her arms in the air in a frantic fashion. Watanuki slowly walked away.

Wait a minute..." Sorata blinked a few times as his head slowly turned to Subaru and Kamui. "These two...are vampires!?"

"Yes." Yuuko nodded.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Yuzuriha and Sorata gulped down heavily and slowly swifted their chairs away from their guests. The other Kamui's eyes widened. Subaru just blinked. And Arashi stared at the two with a blank look.

The other Subaru blushed furiously, feeling embarrassed as the other Kamui seated next to him frowned and crossed his arms.

"S--So if you two are vampires..." Sorata began to speak, his voice sounding shaky. "Just how old are you? Seventeen!?"

That actually brought the two to laugh a bit. For the first time in a while, Kamui spoke. "If you add five hundred years you would be bang on target!"

Sorata and Yuzuriha turned to each other worriedly and scooted their chairs back more. The younger looking Subaru felt more embarrassed as he blushed a light shade of pink. Kamui scowled down at Yuuko who waved a quick goodbye and disappeared from sight.

--

Sorata and Yuzuriha sat down in the corner of the kitchen, making sure that they were the only ones inside before they started to chat quietly.

"Okay. To stop those two from sucking our blood until we're bone dry, we should get some crosses to wear around our necks, maybe stab them in the heart with a stake while they're asleep pr stick them out in the sun for a while-" Sorata began.

"Wait! Don't forget the garlic!" Yuzuriha proclaimed.

"Oh yes the garlic, and lets also splash them with holy wa--"

"Is our presence that much of a bother?" A voice interrupted quietly from behind them. Yuzuriha spun around to find Subaru standing near the entrance of the kitchen looking a bit confused as always.

"N-n-not at all!" Yuzuriha stuttered. Subaru looked at them questionably as he blinked cutely and then left them alone. A while after Subaru left, Yuzuriha checked to see if he was gone by peeking her head out of the kitchen. She nodded to herself and turned back to Sorata who now has a notepad in his hands and a pen.

"What're you doing?" Yuzuriha asked curiously as she skipped back over to the monk who was jotting some things down, sticking his tongue out and having his eyes firm with concentration.

"I've drawn out a plan!" Sorata exclaimed as he showed the girl what he drew. He drew several poorly drawn stick figures with cute beady eyes. Next to the poorly drawn stick figures was a bucket, crosses, and arrows being pointed at them.

Yuzuriha didn't quit understand, so she snatched the notepad away from the monk and examined it closely. "So is the plan giving the drawing to the vampires and trying to scare them with it?"

"No!" Sorata snatched the notepad back and pulled Yuzuriha closer to him to whisper in her ear. "The plan is--"

--

The sun was blazing outside, the heat was overwhelming and it felt like two hundred degrees. Sorata and Yuzuriha stepped out into the back wearing sunglasses to block out the harsh rays of the sun from their eyes.

Yuzuriha gazes up at the sun, nodding in approval as she turns back to Sorata who nods also. They step back several feet away from the entrance, keeping firm glances on it cautiously.

The two stood at their position in the irresistible heat for a minute till Yuzuriha exhaled deeply before shouting.

" Kamui! Get out here quickly! Subaru's melting like ice cream!"

Sorata quickly runs over to the grass, throws off his sunglasses and screams in a very bad Subaru imitation that sounded like a dying drowning baby duck.

"I'm melting! Help me Kamui! I'm melting! Melting! Ah!"

But there was nothing except the mysterious sound of crickets chirping in the background.

Sorata frowned, he stomped over to the entrance and screamed, trying to pull off the best imitation of Subaru but it now sounded like several dying drowning baby ducks.

"KAMUI! I'M DYING OVER HERE YOU DUMBA-"

Yuzuriha quickly jumped in to cover Sorata's mouth. "Sorata-san, Subaru won't say that! Do it like this. "

Yuzuriha stood in front of the entrance, exhaled deeply when she finally yelled out in a Subaru imitation that was just as horrible as Sorata's since it sounded like several high pitched dying drowning baby ducks.

"KAMUI-CHAN! I'M MELTING LIKE THE WITCH IN THE WIZARD OF OZ! NOW I'M OOZING GREEN SLIME! AHHHHH!" Yuzuriha dramatically falls to the ground, Sorata watches her do so with a sweat drop.

"Yuzuriha-chan, I don't think--"

Then their ears perked up when they heard running footsteps running hurriedly over to the two. Yuzuriha and Sorata turned to see the older looking Kamui with a deep frown and crossed arms.

"Well you guys shut up!? Subaru's trying to take a nap! Geeze you two sound like drowning baby ducks or something!" He bellowed more noisily than they were. And while Kamui was lecturing, the two seals notice that Kamui wasn't melting or burning up by the sun's heat.

The sun was shining directly on Kamui, the blazing rays bathing over him. It made his pale face look illuminated, and eyes glisten like precious gems. The sun was only making him look hotter in the cute way, not burning up in a crisp.

Plan to drag Kamui out and make him die first becuase he's creeper and will freak out if he finds Subaru a pile of ashes and the two would clearly be dead in seconds but came up with a plan to drag Kamui out to watch him melt or burn or kick the bucket has clearly failed horribly.

But maybe if they wait a bit long--oh Kamui has went back inside and convincing him to come back inside would only be a death wish.

So it's time for plan B!

--

Subaru, Kamui and Arashi were talking to each other over a cup of tea, except that Subaru and Kamui weren't drinking the tea of course.

The conversation wasn't leading to anything special till Arashi asked courageously, noticing that the two weren't drinking their tea.

"Is it true that you have to live off human blood?" Arashi asked.

"Yes," Subaru answered with a nod. "But... we are very different to what legend portrays. For one thing, we're not immortal. We just age slowly and heal most wounds. But we can be killed. That is why so many disappear in our world. Many hate us vampires, fear us because they believe that we will kill them for their blood."

"In this world you are said to be evil. But I don't believe that you are," Arashi exclaimed slowly.

"Why?" Subaru asked.

"You two seem scared. And you fear us, more then we will ever fear you. You must have seen a lot."

"Yeah..." Subaru replied as he dipped his head downwards sadly.

Suddenly Subaru let out a sneeze. He turned around and saw Sorata and Yuzuriha standing behind them with garlics around their necks. Subaru let out another sneeze, rubbing his nose timidly.

He breathed in, ready to sneeze again, but he put his gloved hand up to his nose and sighed. But then he smelt the garlic again and sneezed once more.

Kamui glared at the two wearing the garlic necklaces. They smiled in triumph. Subaru sneezed yet again. "Subaru, are you still allergic to garlic?" Kamui asked.

Sorata and Yuzuriha both stopped their gleeful and triumphant smiling. "Wait, why is it only affecting him?" Sorata asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"Subaru is allergic to garlic. He's one of the few vampires who can be affected by garlic because of that. When it comes to that, we're just like humans!" Kamui growled, glaring at Sorata.

"I hate it when people get superstitious," Subaru said quietly, covering his nose and trying to ignore the scent.

"Yeah, next they'll be getting out the holy water," Kamui growled.

And right on cue, Sorata and Yuzuriha got out buckets full of water from besides their feet. They aimed it at Subaru and Kamui, and sent the water flying.

Unfortunately for the seals, they didn't have very good aim. As soon as the buckets were empty, Sorata felt like strangling himself.

Instead of getting the vampires, they had hit Arashi. She was now dripping wet and had a fire burning in her eyes.

Arashi stood up and bonked Sorata on the head. Then she sat down again, her revenge taken.

Of course, someone else wasn't so forgiving. Inuki growled at Sorata, and then bounded after him as the monk ran for his life.

Inuki came bounding back, and sat down in Subaru's lap again. Subaru smiled softly, petting the inugumi gently on the head.

Sorata came back, now he was the one dripping from head to foot. Kamui couldn't help laughing. The idiot should know that every action has a consequence.

And so, plan B with the backup throwing regular water at the vampires to make them burn plan didn't work.

So now it was time for the final plan that they could think of, plan C!

--

Night time finally came upon the once warm sky which now turned to black with twinkling silver stars scattered across it as they danced dimly.

Yuzuriha and Sorata cautiously opened up the door to Subaru's and Kamui's room and slowly tiptoed inside. The room was dark like the night with the thick white curtains blocking out the outside.

On one of the beds lay Subaru who was sleeping soundly in the soft blankets and sheets. His breathing was slow and steady, hugging the thin fabrics tightly as he swayed a bit.

They were surprised that Kamui wasn't in the room, but it was also a good thing since they have to do this quick.

The two came over to the bedside to see the younger looking Subaru turning his head to face them. He was still sleeping peacefully but kept his grip on the sheets strongly. His peaceful features were now suddenly varying into pain.

But the two didn't notice that as Sorata drew out a stake (or something similar to one considering he was doing a horrible job making it.) from his back pants pocket.

Sorata raised the stake up in the air, the long piece of wood enveloped in shadows except for the deadly sharp point. Another struck of pain made Subaru moaned in anguish, his eyes tightening, face paling as beads of sweat started to form.

He was still sleeping yet it was like he knew there was a stake being pointed at him. Maybe the same thing was happening in his dream--or more specifically, his nightmare.

Sorata lowered the elevation of the stake, now having it on his side. He turned to Yuzuriha worriedly who was bitting down on her lower lip with concern.

Before the two could do anything, the door opened as it shot out streams of gold and white light into the room.

"Subaru."

The seals shrieked, they scurried around before ducking under Subaru's bed, covering their head for protection. Sorata didn't realize that he let go of the stake and it was now rolling across the floor till it came to a halt at Kamui's feet.

Kamui picked up the stake and examined it with narrowed eyes. His face was in the shadows except for his eyes which mysteriously turned golden. He crushed the stake in half with his bare hand and the pieces fell onto the floor.

Sorata and Yuzuriha shivered in fear, watching Kamui in horror as he came over to the bed. They gulped down heavily, but Kamui didn't bother to hesitate to look under the bed to see them.

Instead he came over to Subaru's bedside, rubbing his shoulder a bit in comfort. He brushed Subaru's bangs out of the way, trailing his fingers through his hair before whispering into his ear.

"I'm here, Subaru. Don't worry."

Subaru had stopped whimpering and his swaying has ceased. Kamui smiled softly, patting Subaru one more time before climbing into his own bed to go to sleep.

But unfortunately for Sorata and Yuzuriha, they would be staying under the bed all night. Which concludes that plan C: stabbing Subaru in the heart with a stake and hiding his body some where where and replacing it was a scary looking life size doll didn't work.

--  
Kamui woke to bright sunlight drifting through the windows. He put his hands over his eyes to block out the sunlight, but then decided that the best thing to do was to get up.

Kamui got dressed and quietly tip toed down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and tried to get some food down from the cupboard.

Unfortunately, because of his height, Kamui couldn't reach the cupboard. He stretched himself as far as he could, but still couldn't reach.

Then Kamui felt warm breath on his neck and a hand reached over him and grabbed the breakfast food for him.

Kamui looked around to find Subaru behind him, the onmyouji directly behind him, so close that Kamui could feel every breath the older seal took.

Kamui felt blood build up in his cheeks that were burning red-hot. ""T-t-thank you, Subaru," Kamui said. Kamui felt Subaru move away and silently cursed at himself.

He had felt so strange, so happy when Subaru had been close to him. This feeling scared him, because he loved it so much.

Kamui jumped up unexpectedly, not knowing why he was thinking of this all of a sudden. His amethyst eyes darted around all directions hesitantly before managing to sit down at the table to eat his breakfast.

He felt his cheeks heating up, trying to hid it but Subaru didn't seem to notice at all when he sat just across the younger seal.

Kamui looked down at his food, his face becoming red a bit. He then shook his head frantically when Subaru asked:

"Kamui, have you seen Yuzuriha-chan or Sorata-san lately?"

Kamui blinked, pondering on why he hasn't heard any squeals from the pocky obsessed girl who's always up early in the morning to act like everyone's alarm clock and Sorata who makes as much noise as he tries to flirt with Arashi by calling out her name every single second.

Kamui just shrugged and cotinued to eat his breakfast.

Meanwhile, Yuzuriha and Sorata were still stuck under the bed. Sorata sighed sadly. " Fate is mean to me."

Yuzuriha pouted. "Fate is mean to all of us."

_**Moko-chan: So what do you think so far? Please review and we'll both give you chocolate bunnies!**_

_**TsubasaSyaoforever: Hi hi!! Thank you so much for all of the reviews!! All three of them!! Oh, and I forgot. Artemis615, here's your cookie! Read and review!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleeding hearts: chapter three**

**Moko-chan: Hi! I don't know what to say right now since I'm falling asleep so I'll leave the talking to Tsubasa! **

**Tsubasa:_ Hi! We're sorry for the late chapter but we were checking under every cherry blossom tree and then I went on camp so yeah... Anyway, enjoy!!_**

The smoke stung his watery eyes that blurred his vision. The dark crimson liquid of blood trickled down his throbbing arms as tears meandered down his burning and sweating cheeks.

The bright flames licked his small, fragile body that was tied against the uncomfortably rough block of wood. His hands painfully stung him as the cold metal continued to push through his soft flesh forcefully. The smell of garlic came to his senses. Another foolish belief.

He cried out in terror, in agony he screamed. How could anyone do this? He desperately looked at the smiling faces in front of him. They laughed at him, tormented him, treating him like he was nothing. They laughed and laughed as he continued to cry out:

"Someone... help. Please!" He begged as tears streamed forth from his eyes. The hunters just gullibility smiled at him, doing nothing but watch with twinkles in their eyes. The blazing fire rose up and hid their unforgettable faces. And his head fell forward as he lost consciousness to the burning flames.

Subaru woke up with a start. He panted roughly, so heavily that it was almost hard for him to breathe. Sweat dripped down from various places of his aching body that was shaking uncontrollably with fear and inner emotions combined.

He looked over to see Kamui whom was sleeping soundly. His head rested on the pillow with his messy hair spread across the white fabric. He occasionally licked his lips with pleasure and satisfaction, a dream that was far different from the other. Subaru smiled painfully as he felt something rolling down his cheek, cooling the places it touched delicately.

Subaru placed his hand up to his cheek, tracing his slim, pale fingers across the invisible line that had formed. Then another drop steadily fell onto his hand. He was crying.

He gazed down at the pillow he had just been lying on. He should probably go back to sleep. _But then it'll just come back…_

He lay down again and sighed, tears rolling down his cheeks and onto the pillow. His body shook as he sobbed silently to sleep.

Subaru woke up the next morning with swollen red eyes due to tears and loss of sleep. Kamui quickly notice once he woke up. He saw the other vampire sitting on top of his bed consumed by lack of sleep, tiredness overwhelming him inside and out.

"Subaru, are you alright?" Kamui asked agitatedly. His tone of voice sounding a bit raspy as his glassy violet eyes gleamed with the early sun's light that bleed dimly out of the window. Subaru turned to him, managing to let out a small smile as he nodded.

"Y—yes." He replied softly.

"Are you sure?" Kamui asked again. Subaru nodded. Kamui's eyes narrowed with a hint of suspicion.

"Really sure?" Subaru nodded yet again.

Kamui sighed.

"You don't have to lie, you know. I can tell that you are far

from alright," Kamui said, coming over to the others bedside to sit down on the edge.

As soon as Kamui reached Subaru's side, he immediately collapsed onto Kamui's lap. "Smoke... Fire… Garlic…I can't let go…I can't…" Subaru whispered as his eyes swelled up with tears, shaking in fear.

The vampires soon came downstairs to eat breakfast with the seals, even though they couldn't eat the breakfast anyways. Kamui decided to stay with the seals while Subaru walked up the stairs to the shared bedroom. Subaru turned the handle of the door, pushed it open then closed it behind him.

Subaru suddenly fell onto the floor as soon as he entered the room. He clutched his chest as a sharp pain stabbed him inside like thousands of needles piercing their way through him. His heart beat was quick, his breathing was visible and it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

_It hurts. Kamui, it hurts! Please make them stop! It hurts! _Subaru whimpered as he crawled over to his bed. He clung onto the covers and tried to pull himself up. Yet he failed as he lost his balance, falling back onto the floor.

His head collided with the wooden floor first with a thud. He flinched with pain but tried once more. He wheezed hastily as he tried to get up again, clinging to the sheets his body felt so heavy. He fell back to the floor, but tried his hardest to reach the bed.

Subaru lifted his hand and tried to pull on the bed covers yet his hand could never grasp the sheets. Subaru continued this several times before his arm fell to his side.

Subaru laid there on the floor, staring up at the ceiling sorrowfully with

one arm crossing his body. His eyelids began to close. _Kamui, help me! Help us! Please Kamui, it hurts! _Then Subaru slowly lost consciousness.

Kamui walked up the creaky wooden stairs. Everyone else seemed to be following him for some odd reason but he didn't bother to ask them.

Kamui opened the bedroom door and the dim golden light from the hallway lit up the pitch black room. Kamui's eyes widened when he saw the sight waiting for him.

"Subaru!" Kamui exclaimed as he hurried over to the unconscious boy. He dropped to his knees and wrapping him in his arms. Subaru was completely pale and with every small, sharp breath he let out a gasp of pain.

"Kamui... it hurts... they're hurting us... Kamui stop them…before they... kill..." Subaru whispered.

"Subaru!" Kamui screamed but Subaru's voice had trailed off, and the boy was breathing harder then ever.

Then Kamui spun around to see the seals all at the doorway.

"Can you help? Please!"

"Neechan, get some water. And a cloth," Sorata ordered to Arashi who was gone in seconds. She quickly came back only a few minutes later with a bowl of water and a cloth in her hands.

Kamui lifted Subaru up and carefully placed him on his bed. He tucked him in

with the blankets and sheets and turned to see Sorata grabbing the cloth from Arashi. He dabbed the cloth gently on Subaru's forehead, who suddenly let out a gasp of pain.

Kamui was extremely terrified for the safety of the other Subaru. He clenched his fist furiously that instantly turned white from the pressure.

He lightly pushed Sorata out of the way who almost toppled over on his feet. Kamui lend out his arm, his other drew out long nails from the finger tips. The seals stepped back as they watched Kamui cutting a bit of skin from his wrist, releasing blood to flow freely from his arm.

Kamui lifted Subaru's head with his free hand and placed his bleeding wrist to the boy's lips. As soon as he did so, Subaru's eyes flashed open but they were now in the color of gold. Subaru subconsciously pushed Kamui's arm out of the way, gasping for air.

"Don't…Kamui…" Subaru breathed as he managed to sit up on the bed. He placed his hand over Kamui's wrist that was slowly healing itself.

"Please…"Subaru's eyes then became a dull yellow color instead of the bright gold. He would've fallen back to hit the wall but Kamui had luckily caught him. Subaru was now lying limp in the others arms, still breathing as hard as he was before.

Kamui held Subaru close to him protectively; his eyes narrowed as he spoke

"Leave us."

The seals didn't say anything and did what they were told. As soon as they left, Kamui laid the other vampire back onto the bed. Kamui then cut his skin again with his nail from the wound that didn't get to close yet. He lend his wrist under the others mouth again, and with his free hand he

supported Subaru's head.

"…I'm sorry, Subaru"

Everything was black, a never ending place of darkness. Kamui looked around, wondering where he was.

"Hello?" Kamui called out.

No reply.

Then Kamui heard a voice. The voice was soft, kind, yet painful at the same time. And yet, Kamui felt as if he recognized it.

_'I can't do anything!'_

Kamui looked around for the source of the voice, the words echoing in his

ears.

"Hello?" He called again, yet no one replied to him.

Kamui woke up with a start, clutching the blankets now covering him. _That voice sounded so... familiar…_

Kamui sat up from his bed, he overslept but he usually doesn't. But he wasn't worried about that, he was more concern on the dream he just had. _Subaru is practically an expert on dreams. Maybe I could ask him, _Kamui thought to himself as he climbed out of bed. Slowly he got dressed, and did

the pitiful and vain attempt to style his hair.

Kamui sat at the empty table with his hands settled on his lap. His head was dipped down, long feathery black bangs covering his expression. Kamui then heard the sound of a door creaking open and he jumped.

Subaru stood in the doorway. He didn't look as neat as he usually did. His eyes were bloodshot.

"Bad sleep?" Kamui asked.

Subaru didn't answer but kept a worried look on the younger seal.

"I could say the same for you. Want to talk about it?"

Kamui nodded. "I heard... a voice. It sounded familiar, but it sounded like the person was only my age. It sounded shaky, as if the person had been crying. And it sounded a little like a girl, but I think it as a boy," Kamui said slowly, remembering what the voice sounded like. "It said… 'I can't do

anything'…"

"Nee-chan! Marry me!" The voice of a certain priest exclaimed. Kamui and Subaru looked up. Walking down the stairs was Arashi followed by a hyper Sorata. Kamui stood up from the table.

"I had better do a little more study,"

Kamui excused himself from the table and walked up to his room.

Subaru sighed. He hadn't slept a wink that night. Because if he did, they would come back. The ghosts from the past.

"Be careful!!" Keichi's mom cried out joyfully to her son and Kamui who were leaving the house.

"I'll make sure to walk him to the train station!" Keichi exclaimed as he waved goodbye to his mom. He turned to see Kamui walking besides him, he beamed at him pleasantly.

"Sorry for keeping you out late!" Keichi said, as happy as ever.

"Not at all! Thanks for the food!" Kamui replied with a softer smile.

"You should come again! I'm an only child so it'll be fun! I'm sure mom would be pleased to!" Keichi continued as they walked down the street.

After engaging a little conversation, the two boys heard a loud rumbling sound as the ground started to shake violently.

"Earthquake?!" Keichi exclaimed.

Kamui gasped when he saw a dragon lit up in the sky. _The dragons?!_

"Look out!" Keichi exclaimed as he grabbed hold Kamui in a protective embrace.

_This is just like that time when the kekkai crumbled in Nakano... Is it 'Dragon of earth' ?_ Kamui then escaped Keichi's protection and began to run.

"I'm okay! So you hurry and go back to your house!" Kamui yelled back as he started to disappear through the crowds of people.

"You can't...!" Keichi began. But it was too late. Kamui has run off.

_Just as I expected. The building that's shaking is sunshine itself! _Kamui burst over to the building, then landed on it just as it leaned over some more.

"If sunshine collapses like this… Kamui started but a new voice finished behind him:

"All those people will most likely die. It's the only way,"

Kamui's eyes widen as he spun around to see Fuuma stepping out of the rubble.

"Fuuma..." Kamui whispered, taking a step towards his old friend. Kamui reached his hand out to him.

"I am Kamui," Fuuma exclaimed. "I am the one born from the accompanying star. When you decided to be Dragon of heaven or Dragon of earth, I was born to fill that empty seat. You

chose to be Dragon of heaven. I, being the Dragon of earth... will kill the seven seals, the Dragons of heaven... I am Kamui..."

Nataku walked over to him and dropped the old man on his back to the ground.

"And now, I'll show you something interesting," Fuuma said, raising his hand.

Blood flew out of the wound from the man's throat. Kamui hurried over to him, quickly creating a barrier to block another attack.

"He has nothing to do with you, hasn't he?" Fuuma asked, moving

forward towards Kamui.

"Or…" Fuuma began, and he caressed his hand against Kamui's cheek.

"Would you like me to play with you?" Fuuma asked soothingly as he sent a spell. Fuuma sent a spell at Kamui but he quickly leaped out of the air, lifting the man over his shoulders before jumping back.

Fuuma sent another spell at Kamui and more of the sunshine building broke away, making the building lean over even more.

Kamui landed on the ground, the man's arm still around his shoulders. _If this goes on... this building will collapse for sure!_

"If you don't create a kekkai this place will fall apart," Fuuma exclaimed, getting ready to attack again. "Even having said that, it's still impossible for you."

"Why?" Kamui asked.

"Do I know that?" Fuuma asked. He placed a hand over to Kamui's cheek

again.

"Because if it's about you, I know everything…"

"Fuuma…" Kamui smiled hopefully, but he didn't notice the others hands motioning down to embrace itself around Kamui's neck. He squeezed it as he lifted Kamui up with ease.

"Because I am Kamui... Just like you!" Fuuma exclaimed. Kamui chocked for breath. Wind ripped at Kamui and cut through his clothing and damaging his skin, blood flying everywhere.

Kamui weakly reached his hand towards Fuuma but then paper engraved with symbols were sent flying at the two. Nataku quickly destroyed the pieces of paper.

Subaru had jumped over a rail and was kneeling on the floor with ofudas ready in hand. "Let go of Kamui!"

"Came to the rescue…"

Subaru's eyes widen.

"Dragon of heaven?" Fuuma asked with a smile. For some reason Subaru was seeing Seishrou.

Subaru tried to ignore it as he clasped his hands together then brought them out to reveal his star shaped kekkai forming. It came out of Subaru's hands and spread all around the sunshine building.

"So, you put up a kekkai. You put unrelated people outside of it too," Fuuma said. Kamui looked at the spot beside him where the man had been. _He's not here?!_

"To leave here... the quickest way would be to kill the maker of the kekkai," Fuuma said.

"Subaru!"Kamui cried out.

Nataku quickly attacked Subaru but he dodged by putting up a barrier with his ofudas. Nataku's attack disintegrated.

Swiftly Subaru sent his shikigamis at Nataku whom destroyed them with ease. Nataku leaped out of the way as he attacked again. The long piece of cloth wrapped itself around Subaru's arm.

"Subaru!" Kamui exclaimed again.

Nataku pulled on the cloth and got ready to attack. Subaru got out one of his ofudas and sent a load of fire through the piece of paper.

"He's quite a handful. Let me do it." Fuuma suggested with a friendly smile.

Kamui's eyes widened in fear. Fuuma let go of Kamui.

"Don't worry. I'll play with you later," Fuuma assured him.

As soon as he said that, vines wrapped themselves around Kamui. His eyes glowed and he sent out a burst of flame but it didn't work. _Why can't I get loose!?_

"I'll leave Kamui's babysitting to you," Fuuma addressed to Nataku.

"Stop! Fuuma!" Kamui cried out.

"Fuuma!"

Once Fuuma came up to face Subaru, he notice the same thing. Once again Subaru saw Seishrou

before him.

"Subaru!" Kamui cried, struggling against his bonds. Fuuma conjured up another spell in his hands.

Fuuma attacked. Subaru dodged every time, running from the blasts. Everywhere he went he stuck up an ofuda.

"Do you just plan on running with no counterattack in mind?" Fuuma asked. Subaru raised his hand and the ofudas glowed, lighting a trap.

Rocks erupted from the ground and flew around Fuuma. "I see you have been planning this little

trap while you were running?"

_Just as I thought...! He looks like Seishrou-san? How can that be? Why? Why do they look so much alike?_ Subaru thought.

"If you don't concentrate your kekkai will rip... Subaru-kun." Fuuma said. Subaru's eyes widened.

Fuuma sent lightning out of his hands. Shards of glass flew straight at Subaru quickly. The glass cut through his body, blood going off in all different directions.

"Subaru!" Kamui screamed. Kamui struggled even more at the sight of the

bleeding onmyouji collapsed on the ground.

"You'll just create more wounds," Nataku said. "Why do you do such a useless thing?"

"Shut up!" Kamui yelled. "I don't want anyone to die before me anymore!"

Fuuma walked over to Subaru and kicked the onmyouji around till he hit hard against the railings. Fuuma lifted his chin up by his foot, looking down at him plainly. Subaru slowly opened his eyes to see…

"Seishrou..." Subaru whispered. "Why do you and Seishrou-san..."

"Look so much alike?" Fuuma finished for him. He grabbed his hair forcefully and lifted his head up. "Because you wish it to be so, that's why!" Fuuma answered as his hand came flying straight at Subaru's face.

Blood spattered onto the already bloodstained ground. And slowly, Fuuma retracted his hand out of Subaru's right eye.

"SUBARU!"

**Moko-chan:_ Ohohohoho! Now raise your hand if you thought this was going to be a funny fic? Well this is CLAMP, so welcome to angst! Ohohohoho! _**

**Tsubasa:_ Well, who did think that this was going to be funny? Well, sorry guys. But not only is this CLAMP, it's X, and this is me you're talking about!! Anyway, review!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleeding hearts: Chapter four**

**Moko-chan: Ohohohoho! Chapter 4 is up people! Yay! **

**Tsubasa: Hi guys! Well, here is chapter... 4! Wait, I thought we were up to chapter 5? Ah well. Here it is, whatever chapter it is.**

"STOP!" Kamui screamed as he finally mange break free of his bonds. Kamui dash over to Subaru, huddling the unconscious onmyuoji. Blood was quickly spilling from Subaru's right eye.

"Subaru! SUBARU!" Kamui exclaimed. Slowly the kekkai started to dissolve.

"The kekkai is disappearing. That means that the Dragon of heaven is close to death," Fuuma proclaimed.

"Fuuma," Kamui panted.

"If the sunshine building collapses, the surrounding area will be destroyed. The kekkai of Ikebukuro is broken." Fuuma continued, turning his back to the seals, getting read to take his leave.

"Wait! Fuuma!" Kamui yelled.

Fuuma looked over his shoulder. "We shall meet again soon enough. Because I'll be the one who kills you." Fuuma said before he disappeared.

Kamui watched him go before turning his attention back to Subaru. He hugged him tightly in his arms, crying out desperately: "Subaru! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kamui exclaimed. Finally sunshine 60 collapsed to the ground and burst into flames.

--

"Have you contacted the doctor?"

"Confirm that the operating room is ready!"

Kamui was following the nurses who were taking Subaru to the operating room. Tears flew out of his eyes as he cried out his friend's name.

Subaru grabbed onto the arm of one of the nurses.

"What?"The nurse asked.

"Please... wait..." Subaru said, his voice barely audible.

"What are you talking about? If we don't hurry you'll.." The nurse exclaimed.

Subaru tried to hoist himself up.

"Don't sit up!" Another nurse ordered.

"Kamui..." Subaru whispered, reaching his hand over to the sobbing seal.

"Sorry... It's all because... I couldn't.. do anything...I'm sorry!!"Kamui apologized.

Subaru reached out to Kamui and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"No...Kamui it's not your fault," Subaru replied. "Not your fault at all."

"Subaru..." Kamui said, tears rolling down his cheek.

"This is... what I had wished for..." Subaru said. He then lost consciousness and fell from Kamui's arms.

"Subaru!" Kamui exclaimed. The nurses lay him down so he was straight on the stretcher again then moved off to the operating room.

"SUBARU!"

--

"I raced there as soon as I knew that a kekkai was raised in Ikebukuro... But... I didn't make it in time," Sorata said.

"Yeah…me too..." Arashi replied, a sad expression on her face.

"Where's Kamui?" Sorata asked.

"He's still in the ward," Arashi answered solemnly.

Sorata knocked softly on the door a few times before a muffled "Yes" answered, signaling for the two seals to come in.

Sorata and Arashi entered the room to find Kamui holing Subaru's hand who was laying unconscious in the bed with a bandage wrapped around his right eye.

"He is sleeping, " Arashi said, coming over to the bedside with Sorata.

"Yeah," Kamui answered sympathetically with pain tugging at his voice.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sorata asked.

Kamui nodded slightly.

Suddenly Kamui felt Subaru's fingers twitch. Kamui turned around and looked at the onmyuoji who was now awake.

"Subaru..." Kamui said.

"I'm sorry... to trouble you like this," Subaru whispered, his voice still weak and shaky.

"No... It's us who should be apologizing," Sorata said.

Subaru looked at Sorata.

"Kamui... is there a vase somewhere?"Sorata asked.  
"There's one in the ward," Kamui replied.

"Nee-chan! Can you go arrange the flowers with Kamui?" Sorata asked.

"Yes," Arashi replied and she and Kamui left the ward leaving Sorata and Subaru alone.

"I thought that you had something to say to me. Was I mistaken?" Sorata asked, turning to Subaru who shook his head.

"It was all my fault. But Kamui, who was with me, he will surely keep blaming himself. Please bring him home for now... It seems that he has been watching me and not been sleeping at all. It seems that he has been watching me and not been sleeping at all, if this goes on, he will collapse. Kamui's emotional wounds... compared to his emotional wounds…are far more serious," Subaru said in his shaky voice.

"The same goes for you, Subaru-san," Sorata said.  
Subaru didn't say anything so Sorata continued: "Alright! We'll try our best to look after him!"

"Please do so," Subaru replied.

"How is your right eye?" Sorata asked.

"It is blind…" Subaru answered.

Sorata's eyes widened and he clenched his fist. "Is there any hope of recovery?"

"None."

"Does Kamui—"

"He knows. But this... is what I had wished for," Subaru said.

"What?" Sorata exclaimed.

Arashi and Kamui re-entered the room. Kamui placed the vase on the table beside Subaru.

"We've been staying too long. Let's go home!" Sorata exclaimed.

"Yes," Arashi replied.

"Kamui too!" Sorata said.

"I..." Kamui began.

"The hospital provides round the clock care. Besides, it wouldn't be good if you're the one who collapses!" Sorata proclaimed.

"But..." Kamui protested.  
"It's better that you go home for now," Subaru said.

"Can I... come again?" Kamui asked.

Subaru put his hand on Kamui's cheek and smiled.

Kamui grabbed Subaru's arm, then he gently laid it beside Subaru. The three seals walked out and closed the door behind them.

Subaru placed his hand to his eye. _This eye... I had sometimes wished that it would go blind. Why would he…the Kamui of the dragon's of earth know about this? Would he... would he also know my true wish as well?_ Subaru asked himself.

Subaru's eyes widened as he heard the sound of the door opening. He looked up and saw his alternate coming in.

The other Subaru frantically bowed down once he entered the room. "I'm sorry for letting myself in. I wanted to make sure that you were alright,"

"Don't worry about it." Subaru replied.

"May I... stay with you for a while?" The other Subaru asked.  
Subaru nodded.

The other Subaru looked at the closed door. "I'm amazed. Kamui would take a lot of persuasion to leave me here without protection, also…" Subaru turned back to his alternate. "Why did you wish for your eye to go blind?" He had put an emphasis on the 'you'.

Subaru's eyes narrowed a bit. "From your tone of voice I take that you have wished for that as well," Subaru said.

The other Subaru was still for a second, and then he nodded.

Subaru continued to speak: "I was sixteen years old. This lady was trying to steal my kidney for her son, Yuya-kun. I was going to give it to him anyway, but she wouldn't listen. Then the man I... cared about very much, he stood in front of me. The lady stabbed his eye and he lost sight in it straight away…"

The other Subaru took in a breath and began his own story:

"Kamui and I are running away. Well, actually I'm running away and Kamui is running with me. Someone I like a lot is trying to catch us, and to do that and travel dimensions; he gave up his right eye. When I found out, I was already reaching for a knife to blind my own eye. Of course, it would never work. The healing blood that runs through me would never allow it,".

"It seems pretty similar," Subaru said.

The other Subaru nodded. "It's as if someone is writing our stories and decided to make them the same."  
'Those two have a bond stronger then friendship...' Subaru said to himself and then asked. "What bond do you and Kamui share?"

The other Subaru looked at his feet and smiled a little.

"I love him," the vampire said, but then laughed softly when he said: "Well not in that way! He is my...older twin brother..."

"Twin...?" Subaru raised an eyebrow.

The other Subaru nodded. "There are hunters that specialize in hunting vampires. So it's normal for hunters to chase us…But... we are not normal. Not even normal vampires. In our world, twins are twice as powerful as anyone else, if you are a vampire. But Kamui and I... we are also 'pure blood'. Our parents and their parents and their parents, and so and so forth have all been like us. That's why a hunter's greatest pride would be to kill one of us. And for the highest honor...kill..."

"You both," Subaru finished.

The other Subaru nodded. Then he laughed softly once more.. "Stupid isn't it?"

"I'm sorry. I can't understand any of what you have been through…" Subaru exclaimed

The other Subaru smiled slightly: "But _you_ can. We live different lives, and we are different, but we can understand. And you and I have had similar, yet completely different pain. Even though I was betrayed by a person I cared about deeply, that person didn't go to far. And if I lost Kamui... I would never be able to look at myself again."

"You can... see my _past_?"Subaru asked.

The other Subaru shook his head. "Only snaps of it. But I can see you. The sixteen year old Sumeragi Subaru."

--

Kamui lay on his bed, his fists covering his eyes. _I was right there..._ Memories flashed through Kamui's mind..._and I still couldn't do a thing…_

A knock came at the door. "I'm coming in!" Sorata's voice called out from the hallway.  
Kamui sat up as the door creaked open and Sorata came in with his beaming face.

"Dinner's ready!" Sorata announced with his large smile.  
"Go ahead, don't wait for me. I'll just upset everyone," Kamui replied.

Sorata put his hands on Kamui's face. "Kamui, I've never said anything useful to you before, I certainly haven't lived such a respectful life that I can't teach anyone anything... but, this is something I can say with out conviction. Regret, is something that makes you think what you should do.. to avoid this suffering again. Kamui, I know that you're already full of remorse. That's why you should keep looking ahead an take a few steps forward,"  
"That's right! Otherwise… I'll live with more regrets!" Kamui exclaimed. Sorata smiled and put his hand on Kamui's shoulder.

"For that, you'll need to eat a lot more to regain your strength! You can't do anything while you're hungry!" Sorata exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Kamui replied.

Sorata and Kamui walked down the stairs. Yuzuriha and Arashi turned to the staircase and their faces lit up upon seeing Kamui.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Kamui said, and he pulled out the chair beside Yuzuriha. Kamui picked up the chopsticks in front of him.

"Let's eat!" He said. Yuzuriha and Arashi beamed.  
"Please, eat as much as you want!" Yuzuriha exclaimed.

"I'll get some tea," Arashi said, standing up.  
"I'll help you with it!" Sorata said, standing up as well.

Kamui stared out the window, it was raining hard outside and the sky was a dusky gray.

"Subaru... where did you go?" Kamui asked himself. Ever since that world he hated letting Subaru out of his sight. If only Subaru would sleep in like he did...

A small tapping came at the window. Kamui ran over to it and unlatched the glass. Kneeling in front of him was Subaru, soaking from head to foot.

"Subaru!" Kamui exclaimed, and he helped the young vampire inside. Subaru was shivering from the cold and he was so exhausted from lack of sleep that his eyes were finding it hard to stay open.

"Subaru…" Kamui whispered. He sat the younger vampire down on one of the bed. Kamui quickly ran off and got a few towels from the bathroom that was joined to their room.

He helped the younger vampire take off his top and wrapped the towel around Subaru. Subaru just looked at him; tears from exhaustion were coating his emerald eyes.

Kamui dried Subaru and got the vampire's clothes from under the bed. He got out Subaru's white top and his black trousers and helped Subaru to get them on.

As soon as Subaru was changed Kamui sat down next to the vampire. Subaru laid his head on Kamui's shoulder and Kamui wrapped his arms around him.  
Subaru was still shivering, yet his forehead was getting extremely hot. More tears were building up in his eyes.

He felt so weak, so vulnerable. Kamui noticed this and gently grabbed Subaru's face. He pierced his wrist and held it up to Subaru's lips.

Subaru had no strength to argue, and slowly began to take in the sweet sensation of the blood trickling down his throat.

After a few seconds he mustered all his strength and removed Kamui's wrist from his mouth. He knew that he had hardly drunk the blood, but he didn't mind.

Kamui held Subaru against him, holding Subaru so close he could feel Subaru's ragged breaths on his neck.

And the two fell asleep like this, Kamui holding Subaru and Subaru resting in Kamui's tight embrace.  
--

Kamui lay in his bed, his eyes tightly shut and occasionally shifting in his sleep. He could hear something thumping, like a heartbeat. And he felt cold, like he was in water.

Despite all of this it was pitch black all around him.

_'I hate you! You're...you're not normal!!'_

_"To have a broken heart... I realized that it was an actual feeling, my chest actually hurt."_

That voice again?! Kamui thought. He could see a person, but that person was so far away, and he were covered in shadows.

Kamui woke up with a start. He clutched the blankets on top of him so hard that his knuckles were white.

Kamui got to his feet and opened his bedroom door. A few rooms down the hall the vampires were sleeping. Yet a yellowish glow bled out from their room.

Kamui tip-toed over to the room where the vampires were staying. The door was open slightly and Kamui slowly walked in.

He walked in on the two sleeping vampires. The other Kamui had his arms wrapped around the other Subaru's shaking body whose head was rested on the others shoulder.

Kamui was just about to turn off the light when he felt something sharp against his neck. He turned around and saw the other Kamui standing there, his extended nails at the others throat. His eyes were catlike, giving off a haunting glow.

"Why are you here?!" The other Kamui growled lightly. Kamui smirked. "If I tell you, will you kill me?"  
The other Kamui took back his hand and it stayed limply by his side.

"If I kill you, it is likely that Subaru will see your body. That will bring back memories he has only just manage to bury," the other Kamui responded. He then walked over to the sleeping Subaru and lifted him up carefully. He placed his head down on the pillow and covered him fully in the sheets and blankets.

He turned back to his alternate and walked over to him.

They sat down in front of the burning fire that was housed in the twins bedroom. Their pale faces were illuminated by the dancing flames and their eyes shined like sparkling amethyst.  
"You seem to care a lot about your Subaru." The seal started to speak as he stared at the flames.

"Of course I do! Don't you?" The vampire asked.  
"Not as much as you," Kamui answered, turning his attention to his alternate.  
The vampire glared at him in surprise.

"But, can you tell me why you two are running away?" Kamui asked.  
His alternate nodded and started to speak:

"Subaru and I have always been one of the top prey for hunters. But Subaru was introduced to this one hunter. He got a little too close to that hunter, even though I knew who he was, I couldn't tell Subaru, and was forced to watch him fall into the trap.

"Something from Subaru's past was brought up, and one thing lead to another, so now we are running from that hunter. I know that it hurts Subaru for me to think like this, but after what he did to Subaru, I can't help but hate that Seishrou…"

"You mean the Sakurazukamori?!" Kamui exclaimed.

"Who?" The vampire asked.

"The Seishrou of this world," Kamui answered.

"There's another one?!" The vampire bellowed his eyes now golden as Kamui nodded.  
The vampire smirked; his eyes now back to its original hue.

"And what did he do to your Subaru?"  
Kamui shrugged.

"All I know for sure is that Subaru cared a lot about him, and then that man killed Subaru's older twin sister,"

The vampire's eyes widened. _Older twin sister?! How can that be?!_

Kamui looked outside of the window to see the rising sun.

"I better start getting ready for school," Kamui said as he got up and left the room.

The other Kamui turned back to Subaru. He walked over and rubbed Subaru's now tear stained cheek. Sadness reflected on his own face and he sat there, clutching Subaru's hand.

The next day, Subaru had stopped shivering, but was still sick. Kamui also wasn't feeling on top of his game, so they made the perfect match.

The two sat down at the table with the seals, and behaved completely normal. They were having a quiet conversation when Kamui felt a wave of exhaustion flood over him.

He suddenly collapsed onto the floor.

"Onii-chan!" Subaru cried out, receiving gasps from each of the seals.

"WHAT!?"

--

**Moko-chan: Yeah...aren't we mean? I don't know about you guys but I think we're CLAMP's clones.**

**Tsubasa: About the comment above, it is very true. Anyway, here is your cookies and stuff, which you only receive if you review. **

**We apologize for either late updates or no reply to your review. It's my stupid computer. And also we don't seem to be receiving some of your reviews as quickly as we normally should, so please don't fall off your seat if you receive a reply in your pm. **

**And may I say, Finally!! Now I can actually use the term: "twins"! Also, put up your hand if you actually got a shock upon hearing this news? Well, if you did and you review, you get extra cookies! It was actually the effect we were going for, but so many of you read Tsubasa! But if you did get a shock, yay! But if you didn't, it doesn't matter. See you next chapter!!**

**P.S. When Subaru said he loved Kamui, raise your hand if you're a KamuixSubaru fan and you squealed as loud as me when I wrote that part? I thought so.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleeding hearts: chapter five**

**Moko-chan: Hi! Here's chapter five! Enjoy! Ohohohoho!**

**Tsubasa: here is the real chapter five! Great and now I think that it's chapter six...**

**Disclaimer (just realized we haven't been putting these in. Apologies): If we owned anything here that was created by CLAMP this wouldn't be a fanfic. And would also hopefully be a movie. And there would be chaos. Lots and lots of chaos.**

Kamui groaned a little and opened his eyes. He was laying on the couch in the living room and it was now nightfall. He lifted his head and scanned the room. There was no one there.

But he was sure he felt a warm steady breath stirring against his hand. He looked down to find Subaru fast asleep on the floor, yet he was grasping his hand so tight that it was as pale as a corpse.

Kamui sat up and brushed the strands of hair that blocked his brothers closed eyes. Subaru smiled softly, then his eyes began to flicker before opening up to see Kamui. Subaru sat up and wrapped his arms around his twin.

"You idiot. You aren't meant to scare me like that." Subaru whispered quietly into the others ear. His voice was shaking which was proof that the young twin had been crying.

"Subaru..." Kamui murmured as petted younger twin's hair gently, letting his fingers trail down the mass of ebony hair. He knew what Subaru had been thinking.

Subaru brought Kamui's hand up to his cheek and rubbed against it softly.

"Don't... leave me again," Subaru pleaded desperately but quietly, his voice on the edge of rasped.

Then Subaru let go of Kamui's hand. He drew his nail up to a vain in his wrist and gave it a small prick. He flinched a bit but ignored it as he watched the dark crimson liquid of blood flow out of the tiny hole and trickle down his forearm.

Subaru raised his arm to Kamui's lips.

"Drink." He whispered, yet the gentle whisper was also strong and firm.

Kamui shook his head in disapproval.

"I swore not to let anyone else mess with your blood, and that includes me…"

Subaru's eyes narrowed.

"Drink. Or else I'll just let it flow freely until I have no blood left..." His eyes then turned a haunting gold color, the dimly lit orbs of green hue were gone and were replace with just the opposite. They were catlike and glowing like a pair of moons just before they're covered up by clouds.

_Subaru is definitely serious!_ Kamui thought, being taken aback with a bit of fear inside. Subaru thrust out his arm to Kamui, his eyes dark and cold and not like the vampire that he was a moment ago.

"Subaru..." Kamui whispered. It was as if Subaru was dead to Kamui. His feelings were gone, his kindness had gone, he was just... there.

Kamui shakily took the wrist that was held out to him, and slowly began to drink the blood escaping from the minor wound.

Kamui didn't know it, but he was unconsciously taking more blood from Subaru then he would care too.

When Kamui stopped drinking the blood of his younger twin and the wound had healed, the two twins decided that they had better explain to the seals.

Kamui and Subaru walked into the dining room to see the seals all seated around the table.

"Let me guess, an explanation would be nice?" Subaru asked.

The seals simultaneously nodded.

"Alright. You tell us what needs to be explained, and we'll explain," Subaru said. His voice was still gentle, but he was ready to raise his voice if needed.

"Okay. First, just explain the whole twin thing, will ya?" Sorata asked.

Kamui and Subaru exchanged glances and then nodded as they both took their seats at the table before starting their story.

"Well, in our world, vampires are not uncommon. But they are despised. We are hunted, and unless we are very fortunate, murdered. Yet the most rarity is twin vampires. If there are twin vampires, they are five times the normal power of most adult vampires."

"Vampire twins were always thought as a legend, something that we could all pin our hopes on, all admire, yet never meet. That was, of course, until Kamui and I came along."Subaru exclaimed.

"So you two are like, Kings or something?" Sorata asked.

Subaru shook his head.

"Only lords…"

"Being twins, you two must demand a lot of respect," Arashi said, looking at the two twins with wonder.

"No. We are hunted more than others, and some also believe that twins will bring the destruction of the vampire race," Subaru answered as horrible memories flooded through his mind:

"Goodnight," the beautiful vampire said to her sons. She kissed them both and then she sent them to their room to get some sleep.

But the twins couldn't sleep. They had the oddest feeling that something was going on. They turned and looked at each other, then nodded.

They climbed out of bed and creaked open their bedroom door. Fires were everywhere, glimmering in the darkness, scattering light across the hallway.

The four year old twins tiptoed through the hallway and came to a large room. They had never been here, and they saw a bright fire sending red and yellow light everywhere.

They quietly opened the door and peeped through the crack.

The young female vampire was pacing around. Her long cloak skimmed the ground and her long black hair danced around her shoulders.

"They are getting stronger," A man said who was seated in the corner of the room, his face covered in shadows. The twins recognized the voice belonging to their father.

Their mother nodded slowly as she continued to pace around. Their father got to his feet and walked over to their mother. He put his arms around her slender shoulders.

"And if they are not destroyed, they will pose a threat to us all."

The vampire looked up and pushed her husband away from her. The other vampire stumbled but stayed on his feet.

"They are your sons!" The female vampire exclaimed. Her husband walked over to her and his eyes flashed with gold.

The vampire raised his hand and slapped his wife. She fell backwards and her head hit the wooden mantelpiece.

She crumbled to the floor and then looked up at her husband. The vampire glared at he with deadly catlike eyes.

"You have no right to judge me," the vampire growled through gritted teeth.

The young female then lost consciousness.

The twins watched as their father turned around and stared right at them, even though it was impossible for him to see them from the slightly open door.

The vampire raised his hand and sent a wave of magic at where the twins were standing. They flew backwards, an odd and uncomfortable sensation flowing through them.

They were floating in midair, mist clouding their vision. Their eyes turned gold and catlike, and their nails grew long and sharp, just like claws.

Then their eyes changed back to their normal hue and the claws went back into their hands. The mist began to swirl around them, making a blur of silvery gray.

Every organ inside of them felt like it was exploding. Wind whirled around them and cut their clothes and skin.

Blood flew from their cuts and their organs felt like they were constricting. They couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't do anything.

They both tried to breathe for air, but every time that they tried, they began to cough and spit out blood.

When this horrible torture was over, the two twins fell to the ground in a heap. They clutched each other's hands tightly, blood still dripping from their mouths and the cuts on their small bodies.

"Maybe I should have died," Subaru said, in a voice that was difficult to hear, and even more

difficult to understand.

Unconsciously, the two twins wrapped their hands together. This small but significant action was unseen by the seals.

Subaru and Kamui lay shaking in their beds. They were in a lot of pain, scarred and bruised. But the pain was fading, even though the effects it left were still there.

They heard the opening of their bedroom door followed by soft footsteps. Their mum knelt down in the gap between the two young vampires' beds.

She took their free hands and held them in her own. They were all linked now,together in every way.

The vampire kissed her sons' hands. Tears began to drip down her cheek, and she held both hands close to her.

"I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry," she said in a chocked whisper as more tears formed from her black eyes.

"Mother," both of the twins whispered. Then, ignoring the pain coursing through their bodies, the twins sat up, and brushed their mother's hair out of her face.

"There is nothing to be sorry for," the two twins said in perfect harmony. The vampire smiled and brought her two boys close to her and hugged them tightly.

"I shall never let him touch you again," the vampire proclaimed. Tears dripped down the two twin's cheeks, especially Subaru's. They hugged their mother tight as well.

"We love you, mum." they whispered.

The vampire smiled.

"I love you too."

Kamui and Subaru gripped each others hands tightly. Yuzuriha was on the brink of tears, Arashi was gripping her own hand tightly, while the two males were staring at the twins, eager for more about their lives.

Subaru and Kamui were in the living room, jabbering away happily. They smiled to each other, laughed together, all by the glimmering fireplace.

Then the door was barged open by a howling wind that soared through the room and blew the fire out.

Their father was standing there, his eyes the only thing glowing in the room. Glowing dangerously and furious as he stormed over to the frightened twins. He picked Subaru up by jabbing his sharp nails into the young vampire's neck.

Subaru chocked, blood trickling down his neck. Kamui grabbed his father's arm, desperate for the vampire to let go of his twin. But the father kicked Kamui out of the way, knocking him against the wall.

The vampire was concentrating only on Subaru.

"You are younger, yet you are stronger. Kamui will be normal if you die. And die you shall…" The father exclaimed quietly as he brought his nails closer together, the claws slicing Subaru's skin. The blood from Subaru's neck dropped to the floor, making a pool of red liquid beneath Subaru's dangling feet.

Subaru's eyes were filled with tears and he was finding it harder and harder to breathe as he tried to keep his eyes open. Desperately, he tried to see Kamui again, but the position of the nails made it impossible to turn around and see the unconscious vampire.

Then the female vampire burst into the room. She glared at her husband, the vampire whom was trying to murder her son.

"Let go of Subaru!" Their mother ordered, pointing at her husband. The man pushed his nails further into Subaru's neck, then retracted his claws.

Subaru fell to the ground, lying in his own blood. Desperate to get away from his father, he slowly crawled over to the supposedly unconscious Kamui.

Then he couldn't help but let his eyes close. Yet he heard every word that was said. And Kamui also had his eyes slightly open, able to see what was going on.

"I thought I had told you not to touch them," The mother growled. The vampire pursed his lips "They shall bring terror to us all, destroy the world we know."

Their mother smiled.

"Isn't that an act... that we all wish for?" Their father glared at her as she made an "x" with two of her fingers.

"Goodbye, my husband," the lady vampire said as tears formed in her dark eyes as she looked at the man whom she had once loved.

She broke her fingers apart, wind whirling around her.

"Do you really think that you'll be able to survive with the guilt of killing your husband?" The man asked, smiling.

"My husband is dead!" the vampire spat out. Her long black hair floating around her by the wind and her eyes now glowing golden and catlike.

Shrieks were made by the wind, spirits evolving from the swirling terror. The other vampire glared at her.

"I shall never forget this…" the man said. The wind cut him, burnt him, drowned him, electrocuted him, all in one act.

Slowly the wind died down. Lying in the middle of the room was a pile of dust and ashes. She could still hear her husband's screams as his spirit left that world.

Then she looked around. She, her late husband, and her sons, were in the center of a pentagram engraved on the ground.

Subaru and Kamui began to float above the floor, now fully dead to the world. Flickers of pain ran across their faces.

The pentagram began to stir something like snakes. The snake like creatures rose from the ground and wrapped themselves around the boys.

Once the snakes were wrapped fully around the boys, they bit. The snakes were covering the twins, absolutely coveting the blood running through their veins.

Yet then the two twins reached for each others hands without realizing it. The snakes gave off soft hisses then slithered over to the pile of the late vampire's remains.

They brought the pile up and slowly, a clone like creation began to form. The creation's eyes were clear and blank, perfect for the personality of her husband to begin.

She looked at the wounded, pain filled twins lying on the floor.

"You're right. They are not ready to live without their father. Even if he did try to kill them…" the lady vampire exclaimed.

She walked over to her sons and picked up their limp bodies. She kissed them both on the forehead and took them to their bedroom.

Laying them in their beds, she looked at their faces with a hidden sorrow. With sadness, she turned away from the twin boys and left their bedroom.

"Yeah, and then what happened?!" Sorata asked. It was like he was watching a really good movie that wasn't complete.

Kamui looked at Subaru. The younger twin was shivering slightly, all the memories flooding back into his mind.

Kamui squeezed Subaru's hand even tighter and turned back to the seals.

"If you don't mind we would rather not talk about what happened after that."

Kamui let go of Subaru's hand and slid back his chair. Subaru did the same and put his and Kamui's back into their place.

"Please excuse us…" Subaru bowed down humbly before the twins turned and left the room.

**Moko-chan: Um...most of the ideas for this chapter was made by Tsubasa...the supposedly clone of CLAMP, wait, I think I'm a clone too...also we couldn't think of who the parents should be. I was thinking of the mom being Hokuto but then who would the father be? So we did OCs...I personally don't really like Ocs...**

**Tsubasa: It is true. Of course I don't hate Ocs seeing as I have created many in my time. Although if Hokuto was the mum then Kakyo would probably be the dad. And can you see Kakyo trying to kill the twins? And Hokuto killing Kakyo? I thought not. Review and you shall get cookies!! Moko-chan, we need to bake some more of those, we ran out.**

**Updates will not be so frequent seeing as school starts tomorrow for me. Wah!!**

**See ya!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleeding hearts: chapter six**

**Moko-chan: Sorry for the late update, it appears are brains have disintergreated from so much school work. Anyways, this chapter's short and we apologize for that. But I believe SxK fans will enjoy this chapter! Ohohohoho! **

**Tsubasa: Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing of CLAMP's amazing and wonderful work.**

Kamui raised his fist to the door and knocked it gently.

"Come in!" A nurse's voice answered.

Kamui walked into the hospital room and found Subaru lying in his sick bed. The two days that had passed had added color to his face but anyone could see he still had a long way to go.

The nurse briskly turned around and left the room, leaving Kamui and Subaru alone. Kamui walked over to Subaru and laid the flowers on the wooden table at Subaru's bedside.

He pulled up a chair and sat down, facing to see the man's gleaming emerald eye. But his other was hidden in the bandages and won't shine anymore. Kamui clutched his fist and tried to hide his pain.

Out of the blue Subaru opened his mouth and asked the exact question Kamui didn't want to hear:

"What's wrong?" Subaru asked in his now raspy voice.

Kamui looked at him, unsure on whether or not to tell the older seal. Kamui took in a deep breath, preparing himself for the others reaction.

"Subaru.... those two vampires... you and me.... they're..."

"Twin brothers." Subaru finished for him without hesitation.

Kamui's eyes widened. He moved forward in his chair slightly. "How on earth...?"

Subaru didn't have any reaction to the news that had seriously shocked Kamui.

"But don't you think that it's odd?! You and I are not alike in looks or very similar in personality, yet we are twins in another world?!" Kamui proclaimed.

"On the contrary, I've always thought on how we are alike in very many ways. And haven't you heard the others say that we were alike?" Subaru asked.

Kamui's amethyst eyes widened even more, confused and afraid. "But... aren't you in a way... upset?" Kamui asked.

"Why would I be?" Subaru asked again.

"I just thought.... that you loved your sister... and that you would be sad that you're bond isn't spread throughout the worlds…" Kamui answered solemnly as he rubbed his arm uncomfortably.

Subaru gave him a sad smile and closed his eye. "But... they haven't actually told us much. Only that they're twins. They may have told you... but they haven't told me the names of their relatives and friends. Have they told you?" Subaru opened his eye to see Kamui whom only shook his head slowly.

Kamui let a small tear roll down his cheek. "But.... why isn't everything the same?! Why can't it be simple?! Why can't everyone live the same lives, live with each other's pain?!" Kamui practically screamed as he tried to hold back his tears but they flew forth from his glassy eyes.

Kamui looked up as he felt a warm hand on his cheek. "Deep down.... do you seriously want someone else to suffer like you did?" Subaru asked.

"No. No one else should have to..." Kamui began, wiping away his tears.

Subaru smiled. "And would you actually like to have their pain?"

Kamui's eyes turned into round saucers filled with bright tears. Then he slowly shook his head again.

"And I am sure that they feel the same way…"

Kamui smiled a little, and then wrapped his arms around Subaru.

"T-t-thank y-you," Kamui stuttered through tears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamui was curled up beneath the covers. He groaned as the dream he was entering began to consume him. He wriggled around, moaning some more as he then began to pant.

Crying. Someone was crying. Kamui looked around through the endless nothingness. He saw a person around his age. But the person's face was engulfed in darkness.

He let out a small cry and shook his head. "I couldn't do anything, I couldn't do anything, I couldn't do anything, I couldn't do anything, why couldn't I do anything?!" The voice exclaimed.

Kamui slowly walked over to the person, and then his pace changed into a run. He reached the person and knelt down beside him.

He rested his hand on the person's shoulder.

"What couldn't you do?" Kamui asked softly.

The person gasped in surprise and Kamui too gasped as the person began to break away and disappear into a fine mist. Kamui reached his hand out to the remains of the person.

But it was too late. The person had gone. But his small cries rang through his ears.

"I couldn't do anything!"

This statement echoed through Kamui's mind as he woke up, sweat dripping from his forehead and his chest moving in and out as panted. Kamui held the blanket tight in his hand.

"What couldn't you do?" Kamui muttered, gritting his teeth. "I got... closer this time. He was so upset, he looked like he was about to turn insane from the pressure. But... I touched him and he.... he disappeared…"

"He seems so familiar... as if he is someone really important to me!! So....... why on earth can't I think of who he is?!" Kamui said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Subaru woke up gasping for breath. He felt as if he was drowning in freezing water that has numbed his skin but also burned it as he was covered in sweat. The tears that were dripping down his face were like the drops of rain falling to calm him but it didn't.

He was shaking, the memories of his past flooding back in his mind. He clutched his hand, more tears falling from his emerald eyes.

Subaru let out a small, desperate cry, signaling Kamui as his eyes snapped open to reveal alarm amethyst. Kamui watched as Subaru whimpered softly.

"Get out, get out, get out! Leave me alone! Please!" Subaru muttered softly. He let out a small cry again.

Kamui got to his feet and walked over to Subaru silently. He wrapped his arms around his younger brother. He knew that Subaru couldn't feel him, nor hear him or see him.

Tears formed in his bright eyes. Kamui embraced Subaru even tighter. Then, knowing it was useless; he turned around and slipped back under the covers. He closed his eyes as he remembered softly. Subaru had been gone for three years. And now, even though he was right beside Kamui, he was still gone.

Kamui clenched his fist. And then he slowly drifted to sleep.

Subaru turned and looked at the now sleeping Kamui. He walked over to the bed, still in his trance-like state.

He moved in under the covers right next to his brother, terrified of the dreams that were coming to haunt him. Kamui woke up again by the change of the beds temperature. He turned to see the sleeping, terrified Subaru shaking slightly as he clutched onto the covers.

Subaru moved suddenly, still trapped in his nightmares of the past. Kamui embraced his brother once more.

Then Kamui drew out his claw like nails and his eyes turned golden. He raised his hand and in a swift movement, pierced Subaru's neck.

Blood gushed from the small hole and Subaru's breathing calmed to a stop. Kamui looked down at Subaru, tears welling up in his eyes.

Kamui took out his nail and it shortened to its normal length. Blood gushed from the wound even more. Kamui bent down and ran his tongue across the wound, delicately and slowly, he sucked up all the blood.

Kamui sat back up. Subaru looked so amazingly peaceful. Kamui then bend over once more to lick away the tears from Subaru's calm and gentle face.

Kamui lay down and sighed. He wrapped his arms around Subaru and rested his head on his twins fragile back.

As if gasping for air after being underwater, air was pushed back into Subaru's lungs, and the young vampire began to breathe again.

This time however, the breathing was calm and light. Kamui smiled.

"Never leave me...."

Kamui embraced Subaru tighter and he could feel Subaru's hand grasping his arm. Just like when they were kids.

"I love you.... Subaru. I would never leave you," Kamui whispered in Subaru's ear. Subaru smiled and sighed.

"I love you too .... Onii-chan," Subaru replied. His voice was dreamy and light. It was as if Kamui's words had reached him in his dreams.

Kamui smiled. And that night they both slept well encased in each other's arms.

**Moko-chan: Now was that a SxK feast or what? The blood licking was Tsubasa's idea and the tear licking was my idea! Ohohohoho!**

**Tsubasa: I am just going to blush due to the comment above. And it was BROTHERLY love. Just in case you are shaking due to the fact we have yaoi in this. It is not yaoi!! Unless you want it to be.**

**Read and review please!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleeding hearts: Chapter seven**

**Moko-chan: Yo! Here's chapter uh...which chapter was it again? Anyways, here's the new chapter and enjoy! **

**Tsubasa: Uh, I think this is chapter eight.... no wait, chapter seven. Okay, enjoy this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP owns all**

Subaru lay in his bed, his soft eyes clamping themselves tightly in pain. He squirmed around and struggled within his new nightmare that was torturing him inside and out.

Sweat streamed out from various parts of his paled body, his skin becoming sticky. He moaned and clutched onto the sheets tightly. He curled up into a ball and let out a small cry. He whimpered, then whispered something shakily:

"Don't kill us."

Kamui turned to his alternate who refused to glance back at him. Instead the young looking vampire observed his surroundings closely as they took a stroll outside to get some fresh air.

"Interesting…" his alternate breathed.

"What is?" Kamui asked out of curiosity.

"Your world.... it has so much more advanced technology then ours. However, I think that this has made you naive."

"What do you mean?" His other raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"How many people do think on this street believe in the supernatural other then ourselves?" The alternate asked.

"Probably something around one," Kamui mumbled as he shrugged slightly, looking down at his feet which dragged him across the sidewalk.

The other Kamui smiled as his eyes softened a bit. "If you don't sleep, Subaru will probably get very worried. He can't sleep well when he's worried. In fact he can barely sleep at all right now....."

"You're really worried about him, aren't you?" Kamui stated correctly. The alternate looked into Kamui's bright amethyst hues and smiled with his own tear filled eyes.

"It is only natural." the vampire whispered. Kamui placed his hand gently on the vampire's arm.

"But you would do it anyway?"

"Yes" the vampire replied quietly.  
Kamui then notice a ice cream stand nearby and went up to it. He was just able to peep his head over the counter.

"Uh, one chocolate sundae please!" Kamui said. Kamui turned to his alternate after being handed the brown cold desert on top of a cone.

"Would you like some?" Kamui asked. The other Kamui glared at him, his eyes turning gold and cat-like once again.

Kamui whacked his forehead. "Sorry, I forgot," Kamui muttered. The vampire grabbed some of Kamui's hair and yanked out a few strands.

Kamui rubbed his head. "That was uncalled for," The vampire just looked away, his arms crossed.

The vampire couldn't help but smile a little. Then the smile turned into a frown of anger as the vampire brought out his claws with a swift movement.

Standing in front of them was someone that Kamui definitely didn't want to see. A smiling face with sunglasses perched on his nose.

"Fuuma..."

Subaru could hear water dripping onto something in which it splashed silently. He was in darkness, nothing around him, nothing to see.

His body was cold and numb, as if it too was nothing. Subaru groaned softly as a sharp pain stabbed at his chest.

He moved slightly as more objects pushed their way through his body. He was immobile and in pain.

Slowly, he heard the fractions of the past. Soft crying which turned into loud, horrific, terrified screams.

Subaru shook his head, trying top let go of the terrifying sounds, yet nothing would work. He cried out as laughter also came to his ears.

The laughter of murderers filled the space that the screams left behind. Subaru let out a sob and a small whimper.

"Subaru! Help us!! Please! We beg of you!!!"

Subaru raised his hand to his throat. He wrapped his fingers around his neck and squeezed tightly to crush his throat.

He choked for air, a reaction which he couldn't help. It was part of his instincts. He grasped his throat tighter.

Then Subaru realized, he didn't want to kill himself. He didn't want to die. Then why was his own hand trying to crush his airway?

He struggled and whimpered, his mouth tasting odd and dry. He cried out in pain, yet nothing would help. He closed his eyes slowly as one more time an object stabbed a part of his body, and he crushed his airway.

Fuuma walked forward to the two Kamuis. Kamui looked into Fuuma's cold eyes with sadness. The vampire looked into Fuuma's eyes with a knowing hatred.

"How...odd. Two Kamuis of the dragon's of heaven?" Fuuma asked.

"Dragons of... heaven?" The vampire asked.  
Fuuma looked at him with awe. "Then you have no relation to the happenings with Kamui and the others?"

The vampire glared at him but then smiled slightly. "I see. So you're not the Fuuma I unfortunately know."

"What do you mean?" Fuuma asked, actually curious.

"If you were the Fuuma I know, you would have called those people at the mansion: 'the people of the tower.' And even though I haven't met them yet, I wouldn't be surprised to see one of my former companions. 'The people of Tokyo government building.'" The vampire exclaimed.

Kamui's eyes widened as he stared in shock at the vampire.

"Where are you from?" Fuuma asked. Kamui had to admit, this wasn't normal for the new Fuuma.

"Another world," The vampire simply replied.

"I see," Fuuma answered. He walked over to the vampire slowly as Kamui scowled and stepped back.

"Well, it seems that you're wish is a very powerful one. But it is a common one.... and a rare one…"

"And what chance would you have of knowing those things?" The vampire asked.

Fuuma smiled. "Your wish is to protect someone. Many wish that. But you wish to die together. I don't know anyone whom has wished that," Fuuma said.

Fuuma conjured up a small ball of magic and touched the vampires chest while his hand was surrounded by the ball of magic.

"After all... your wish is to protect your brother until you both die together!" Fuuma exclaimed as the magic pulsed around the vampire and sent him flying back into a solid wall.

Kamui turned his head and gazed at the vampire. He fell and lay in a heap, his face bleeding from a cut which quickly healed.

Kamui thought about racing over to the vampire, but it was useless. Fuuma had already grabbed his throat.

Subaru was lying in someone's arms. The pain erupting from his throat blinded his mind and he moaned in pain.

Converting all his strength, Subaru opened his eyes slowly. Bending over him was his older alternate.

He put his hand on Subaru's cheek. "Are you alright?" His alternate asked.

Subaru tried to sit up, but was confronted by pain from places all over his limp body.

"Where are we?" Subaru asked in a horse voice, his throat burning at the concept of even whispering.

The alternate held Subaru's hand and gingerly touched Subaru's throat. Subaru winced. The alternate dropped his hand to his side.

"This is in a dream," he said.  
Subaru nodded. That would explain the fact that I'm....." Subaru gasped for air and let out a small tear.

The onmyouji took of his small jacket and wrapped it around Subaru. As soon as this gesture took place, the surroundings seemed to ripple like water.

Like a ripple or a tide, the other Subaru was gone in an instant. And slowly the other Subaru drifted slowly into a new dream.

Kamui winced as wind ripped at his skin. Fuuma just smiled at him like he was nothing. He was enjoying his pain.

"I had just come to destroy a kekkai. Instead, I find you. What a nice surprise," Fuuma said.

"Fuu...ma..." Kamui whispered.

"It seems that none of the dragons of heaven can make it here. Even after what happened to Subaru-kun." Fuuma said, smiling hard.

Anger suddenly filled Kamui as memories of the horribly wounded Subaru ran through his mind. And the news of the blindness he had suffered...

"Don't you dare go near him!" Kamui exclaimed as blood burst out of his mouth. Fuuma gasped as a searing pain shot through the arm that was holding Kamui.

The adult Subaru watched in horror as he saw a young version of himself being chained to a rock wall, stakes in his small hands.

The boy's knees buckled and he just hang there, held up by the stakes pushing through his hand. His head fell forward and tears of blood began to fill up his eyes and overflow.

The feelings Subaru had kept buried away for eight years finally overflowed, and following the instincts from his past, Subaru walked over to the boy.

Subaru put his hand up to the face of the younger version of his alternate and wrapped his arms around the young boy.

Subaru felt the tears of blood drip onto his hand. Thick liquid rolled down his arm, staining the skin that it touched.

Subaru felt the liquid touch one of the cuts he had received from the Kamui of the dragons of earth and winced as it touched the dry blood.

Subaru looked down at his arm. The cuts seemed to squirm on his skin and the skin closed over the small wounds.

He looked up at the young boy in shock. The boy smiled, the tears of blood dripping down his cheek.

"Kamui...Kamui will save me. He will save all of us. I know he will!" The boy announced in a whisper. Maybe Subaru was imagining it, but it was as if the boy was whispering in his ear, to reassure him.

The vampire smiled as he saw the younger version of the alternate of himself walked into a dimension, and standing there was Seishiro. A Seishiro so like his that he was in a battle with his mind so that he wouldn't believe that it was him.

Suddenly, as if speeding past a line of trees, a blur of motions and movements went past. Suddenly, the sixteen year old was on the grassy floor clutching his arm in obvious agony.

That Seishiro began to speak. Subaru moved forward, trying to hear the words. However, no words reached his ears.

Seishiro moved over to the crying boy, and lifted up the wounded arm. Still speaking, he stood on the arm, causing the boy to let out what looked like a cry of agony.

The boy was sitting up now, his arm disfigured. Seishiro walked over to the boy and began to kick him. At one point, he forced the boy to look into his face with his foot.

He kicked the boy once more, and this time, when the boy fell to the ground, blood came falling from his mouth.

Subaru couldn't take it any more. "Stop!" Subaru cried. He ran over to the boy and wrapped his arms around him.

But this was a dream. His other's dream. He couldn't do anything. Tears rolled down his cheek and mixed with the blood from the boy.

Was this the fate of the boy? Was it....  
Then Subaru remembered.  
Cherry blossoms.  
A tree.

"Look out!" Subaru cried. But it was too late.

The boy was being pulled back into a cherry tree's grasp.

"No!" Subaru cried.  
But it was useless.

The dream had reached its end.

Kamui fell to the ground, anger coursing through him. Yet Fuuma had recovered. He was walking over to Kamui, and he raised his hand.

Kamui braced himself for the life-threatening blow. But the blood that flew through the air wasn't his.

If it was, then why didn't he feel the pain? Then he realized. Pain was coursing through his body. The lightening that had been sent had enveloped both of them.

Yet he didn't feel the warm moisture of blood. Maybe his senses were numb due to a near death? Was that his fate?

No, that wasn't it. Kneeling in front of him....was the vampire. His black hair was flopped forward, and his hand was keeping him up as he panted roughly.

Fuuma turned around briskly, and before Kamui could stop him, he was gone.

The vampire turned around and looked at Kamui. He then put his hand on the wound in his chest created by Fuuma.

The vampire smiled. "So.... it seems my recovery may take a little longer then usual," the vampire whispered as he blacked out.

Kamui couldn't keep conscious either. Suddenly, the two alternates were on the ground, engulfed by complete oblivion.

Subaru held his unconscious alternate in his arms. The boy was crying slightly. They had entered each other's dreams, seen the past of the other.

But the alternate had been scared. His dream.... what kind of person (other then Seishiro) could do that.... to a child?

Subaru looked at the young vampire. _There are ways to kill us._ Maybe the most effective way was to keep them living?

Then, Subaru felt a strange tingling creeping up his spine. The vampire also opened his eyes, the same feeling running through him.

However, unlike Subaru, he knew what this feeling meant. Suddenly he got to his feet and held up his hand.

His eyes snapped open.

"KAMUI!"

That was when Subaru saw. In a small radius around the vampire's hand, Subaru could see the two boys.

Both were lying only ground, unconscious. Blood was gushing out from the vampires from his chest. Right in the area where his heart would rest.

**Moko-chan: Uh....It was Tsubasa-chan's idea to torture them! Not me!**

**Tsubasa: I don't know whether or not to be insulted by the comment above.............**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bleeding hearts: chapter eight**

**Moko-chan: .................**

**Tsubasa: Enjoy!!**

Kamui's hand was warm, as if it was being held. Kamui's eyes flickered open and he was greeted by a face looming over him.

"Su…ba... ru?" Kamui asked.  
Subaru smiled."Thank goodness!"

"What.... happened?" Kamui asked.  
Subaru shrugged.  
"But... thanks to Subaru-san, we found you. Vampire magic is quite powerful. We found you and your alternate unconscious."

Then the memories began to flood back into Kamui's mind.

"How is he?!" Kamui asked sitting up abruptly.

"No don't...!" Subaru began. Pain swift itself through Kamui's unprepared body. Subaru rested him back into the bed.

"He's still sleeping..." Subaru answered.

"What....happened to him?" Kamui asked.  
Subaru looked down at the joint hands between the two.  
"His chest was split open and electrocuted...just missing his heart," Subaru answered solemnly.

Kamui looked at his hand that was clasped in with the older seal.  
"You've been holding my hand for the whole time?"

"Because when I was in a coma, you did the same for me," Subaru replied.

"Thank you... But...the other you...did he do the same?" Kamui asked.  
"I don't know," He said.

Kamui looked up at the ceiling and spoke out quietly:  
"I had a dream. In that dream, the dreamgazer of the dragons of earth...... he told me to stop wishing,".

Kamui moved his hand up to Subaru's eye, which was covered by a bandage. "I caused you to suffer such a serious injury...and the same with the other me…" Kamui removed his hand from Subaru's face.

"Even so.... I can't give up on Fuuma," Kamui said. Subaru lifted Kamui's hand and held it tightly.

"If that's your wish..." Subaru began, "My sister used to say that the happiest person was the one whom had their wish fulfilled. Happiness is different for each person. Even if it seems.... tragic to other people,"

Kamui looked into Subaru's eyes. "The only one that can make you happy is the Sakurazukamori, right?" Kamui asked.

Subaru's eyes widened and then he closed them "Yes."

There was a small click. Suddenly, Arashi and Sorata came bursting through the door.

"We heard talking. Are you okay Kamui?!" Sorata asked.  
Kamui nodded and looked at the sheet covering him."I... I would like to apologize...to him. To both of them…"

"Why?" Sorata asked.

"Because it's my fault that he was hurt. He got hurt because he moved in front of me," Kamui replied softly.

"Okay. But you. Get some rest," Sorata said, pointing at Kamui. He turned to Subaru.  
"You as well," Sorata said, pointing now at Subaru.

Subaru smiled and nodded, then turned his gaze back to Kamui. Kamui looked at Subaru, and then closed his eyes slowly.

The chatter in the room turned into a stream of sound, leaving Kamui unable to decipher it. He felt the warmth of Subaru's hand on his skin.

_'If you don't sleep, Subaru will probably get very worried.' _Kamui smiled softly, and drifted off into the dreamscape.

"Kamui just fell asleep," Subaru announced. _You might meet him in a dream as well._ Subaru thought, and he sat down once more, grasping Kamui's hand.

Subaru looked at his sleeping older twin brother. He grasped the vampire's hand tightly, yet the grasp was still gentle.

He felt the hand tense for a few minutes, then relax again. Subaru looked into Kamui's face. Every few minutes it would tense up, then relax again.

Blood had stained through the sheets, a dark red stain now on the cover above Kamui's chest. Occasionally, Kamui would wince or let out a cry, lightening attacking him for a few minutes.

Subaru brushed the sweat off of Kamui's face. His features looked calm and peaceful for a few minutes, then they tensed up again and Kamui let out a cry, a lot louder then normal.

Sorata opened the door and walked in. Subaru turned to the dragon of heaven and smiled quietly.

"Hello," Subaru said politely, and he bowed his head then raised it again.

"How is he?" Sorata asked.  
Subaru looked down at his twin.  
"Still in pain... I think it'll take a bit longer," Subaru said, clutching Kamui's hand tighter.

Sorata put his hand on Subaru's shoulder.  
"You should really get some sleep. I mean, you haven't had anything to eat or drink, nor have you had any sleep. You're going to collapse,"

Subaru shook his head.  
"I've been asleep for three years. I can survive three nights without anything sustaining me,"

Sorata stared at him. He had no idea what the two had been through, and to tell the truth, he had no idea what the Subaru he knew was like.

Subaru looked at Sorata and smiled.  
"You are a very kind person. In every world."

Sorata smiled and he left the twins alone. Subaru felt the hand he was holding twitch. He heard a soft moan from Kamui.

Subaru looked at his older twin and smiled. He brushed his hand against Kamui's face. Kamui sat up quickly and kissed Subaru on the cheek.

Kamui then fell back into the cover, whimpering. Subaru picked Kamui's head up with his hand and put another pillow under it, making Kamui see Subaru better.

"Are you alright?" Subaru asked softly. Kamui nodded. He looked at Subaru.  
"Subaru.... your eyes..." Kamui said, reaching his arm to Subaru's right eye.

Subaru's eyes kept flicking between vampire eyes and his normal emerald hues. He looked at Kamui and put his hands on his brother's arm.

Subaru's head flopped forward and he started to shake a little, keeping his grip on Kamui. Kamui looked at Subaru. He had seen him like this only one time before.

"Subaru!" Kamui exclaimed as he tried to move his arm but it was pinned down by Subaru's vice like hold.

"No…don't make me... not Kamui! Please!" Subaru pleaded softly. Subaru's nails grew longer and sliced themselves through Kamui's arms.

Kamui looked at his younger twin with tear-filled eyes. "Subaru....." He whispered.

Subaru took his left hand out of Kamui's arm and stabbed Kamui's shoulder. The blood spilled onto Subaru's hand.

Subaru was just about to pierce Kamui's heart when he felt something odd. He started to shake again, and his eyes returned to normal.

Subaru's nails retracted and his head fell onto Kamui's chest. He looked at Kamui.  
"I-I'm sorry..." Subaru whispered.

Subaru's eyes slowly closed themselves. Kamui embraced Subaru tightly, his bright tears slipping onto Subaru's face.

-----------------------

The two twins sat side by side the window sill, both on either side with one leg hanging from the window, their other legs touching.

"I wonder how Lulu-sama is?" Subaru asked.  
Kamui laughed lightly.  
"I can't believe that you still call him that! How long was the dare for?" Kamui asked.

Subaru sighed.  
"One thousand years," Subaru answered.  
Kamui put his hand on Subaru's shoulder and shook his head.

"He's probably doing fine I wonder what he said?" Kamui asked.  
Subaru shrugged in response.

"This is the first sunset you've seen in a while isn't it?" Kamui asked.  
Subaru nodded. He saw a feather floating from the sky. It landed gracefully in his hand. Subaru lifted the feather and then crushed it. He opened his hand and the shards fell from the window.

Kamui looked down at the trees below them.  
"You're never going to get over that are you?" Kamui asked quietly.

That question wasn't one way. Kamui knew that he was never going to get over the three years that the two had been separated from each other.

Subaru and Kamui both reached for each other's hands and grasped them tightly.

"Kamui, I know that it's silly. That we'd have felt it if there was something like that in this world. But... I can't help it. I'm terrified of so many things..."Subaru confessed.

Kamui looked at him.  
"Well...you have the right to be. You've been through a lot. I'm sorry for not being able to help you when you went through those things..." Kamui said.

The sun slowly hid itself from that part of the world and left the twins together, in the dark night.

**Moko-chan: ....................**

**Tsubasa: Sorry, Moko-chan had no idea what to say. And we apologize about the short chapter. We'll make it up to you soon! Trust me!!**

**Anyway, who here got scared by Subaru's sudden personality switch? I know why Subaru did that. I wonder if Moko-chan and I are ever going to tell you? Maybe, maybe not. **

**Review please!! Make me feel better. Make both of us feel better! We need reviews to survive!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bleeding hearts: chapter nine**

**Moko-chan: Hi everyone! Sorry that I was all quiet last week, school practically killed me and I was in a horrible mood all last week soo---eh never mind, here's chapter...8? Right, Tsubasa-chan? **

**Tsubasa: wrong, it's chapter nine. I'm not the best either so I'm not going to be giving you my usual chat. Sorry, I'll just stick with the super important stuff**

**Disclaimer: X, TRC and anything else in that respect is not ours**

"Why do you want us to go with you?" Kamui asked, his arms folded across  
his chest. Subaru reluctantly nodded.

"We're going to see Hinoto. She's a dreamseer. You might enjoy meeting her," Sorata replied. The words 'dreamseer' made Kamui's amethyst eyes widen.

"What?" Subaru kindly asked his older brother.

"Kakyo..... he's a dreamseer too," Kamui whispered in his twin's ear.

Subaru nodded then smiled softly.

"Then I guess we should go," Subaru said.  
Kamui nodded miserably. Sorata smiled with Yuzuriha and Arashi. Kamui was a little more hostile.

Everyone was inside the elevator that was leading down to an underground chamber.  
Kamui stared at his alternate, eyes narrowed a bit. "You seem a tad tense," he whispered.  
His alternate shook his had. "It's nothing,"

The lift doors opened. Standing in front of them were two girls. "We were expecting you," the said in unison, slightly bowing.

They led the group through the halls of the diet building. The doors slid open to reveal a girl with long white hair on the inscribed floor.

_"Thank you for coming,"_ The girl said in their minds. The girl raised her hands and opened her eyes. The human Kamui couldn't help but notice something different about the eyes she displayed.

"Are you alright?" The human Kamui asked.

_"Yes, I'm sorry to have made you worry,"_ the girl replied.

_"How is the injury?"_ Hinoto asked Yuzuriha.  
"I'm feeling great!" Yuzuriha exclaimed, smiling and clutching the puppy Inuki in her spare arm.

_"That puppy......"_ Hinoto whispered.  
"This is Inuki!" Yuzuriha exclaimed, holding out the small inugami.  
Hinoto reached out to touch it, but the inugami suddenly began to bark like mad.

Yuzuriha restrained Inuki by keeping him close to her chest.  
"No Inuki!" Yuzuriha exclaimed. She turned the inugami around.  
"No!" She ordered.

Inuki stared back at the two vampire twins and Kamui.  
"Is Inuki feeling sick?" Sorata asked.

Yuzuriha turned to Hinoto.  
"I'm sorry, Hinoto-san!" Yuzuriha apologized.  
_"I'm okay,"_ Hinoto replied.

_What's wrong? Barking so suddenly?_ The human Kamui asked himself.

Then Hinoto gasped. Everyone looked at her.

_"Someone else is here.... and they feel... like Kamui and Subaru-san....."_ Hinoto whispered.

Everyone turned and looked at the vampire twins. The two stepped forward and bowed on one knee in front of Hinoto.

_"V-Vampire twins...!"_ Hinoto whispered in shock, fear and awe. The two nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, Hime-sama," the twins said in unison, Kamui sounding a little less sincere.

_"When did you get here?"_ Hinoto asked.

Subaru closed his eyes.  
"Not too long ago," He answered. Kamui too closed his eyes and each took one of Hinoto's hands.

_"How do you know who we are?!"_ Kamui asked. Everyone stared at the three, unable to hear anything.

_"I could feel it,"_ Hinoto answered.

_"You would be able to feel the power of vampires... but how did you know that we're twins?"_ Kamui asked.

_"Your power... was elevated to twice the normal strength,"_ Hinoto replied.

_"I see,"_ Subaru whispered, _"Just one question though...why did you wish to talk to us?" _

_"So you heard..._" Hinoto whispered.  
The twins nodded.

_"You are Kamui. And in the world that you were in last, you were with people like how Kamui from this world is. However......"_ Hinoto removed her hand from the twins grasps, _"You weren't with the people behind you,"_

"So..... you know?" Kamui asked.  
Hinoto nodded. _  
" If it was in this world, you would have been leaders of the Dragons of earth."_

Everyone's (except for Subaru, Kamui and Hinoto) eyes widened at this.

"What?!" Sorata exclaimed.

"There it goes again. That phrase," Kamui said.  
_"What were you called in that world?"_ Hinoto asked.

"Just the people of the tower," Subaru answered for Kamui.

"Where were you, if Kamui was on the other side?" Sorata asked. Subaru sighed.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Kamui said softly.

Subaru shook his head and smiled.

"I was underwater, asleep," Subaru answered.

"And the Sakurazukamori?" Kamui asked. Kamui shook his head.

Kamui and Subaru felt tugs on their hands and they focused completely on Hinoto again. Subaru felt an odd sensation flowing through him, but it disappeared quickly.

_"You have changed the course of the future. In a way that will lead to the shattering of the dreams that us dreamseers have seen,_" Hinoto whispered.

_"From what we've heard, I can't help but feel that that is a good thing,"_ Kamui answered. Subaru nodded.

_"Do you believe in destiny?"_ Hinoto asked. The twins shook their heads.

_"Everything is connected. One insignificant even can lead to a significant event. But.... nothing is set in stone,"_ Kamui said.

_"The future can change just by the pronunciation of a word, or a sentence said. The smallest thing can change the whole future,"_ Subaru said.

_"Do you really believe that?"_ Hinoto asked. The twins nodded.

_"There is always another future,"_ the twins said in unison.

_"But the hunter that follows you....... don't you believe that it was meant to be?"_ Hinoto asked, slightly pointing the question at Subaru.

He smiled.

"Like we said; the smallest thing can change the whole future," Subaru answered.

The twins removed their hands from Hinoto's grasp. She looked at them, slightly unsure of what they were thinking.

"You called us here because you have something to tell us," the human  
Kamui said.

"_Yes... I saw a dream. A dream where the next kekkai will be destroyed,"_ Hinoto said.

"You know now?!" Sorata asked.

_"Yes,"_ Hinoto answered.

"Where is it?" Arashi asked.

_"Yasukuni shrine,"_ Hinoto answered.

"Now we're ahead!!" Sorata exclaimed. Everyone smiled. Everyone except for the two Kamuis, Subaru and Inuki. For some reason they couldn't help but worry.

The group turned and left, heading for Yusukuni shine. The twins looked back at Hinoto. She didn't seem like the person that the group had described…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hime-sama, it's Sumeragi," one of the girl's said. Subaru stood at the door, the bandage wrapped tightly around the spot where his right eye should be revealed.

_"Thank you very much for coming,"_ Hinoto said softly. The two girls got to their feet and left the room, closing the door behind them.

"I heard that you had something that you wanted to tell me," Subaru said.

_"I know where the next kekkai will be destroyed.."_

"Where is it?" Subaru asked.

_"Rainbow bridge,"_ Hinoto answered.

"When?" Subaru asked.

_"Today. There is no delay,"_ Hinoto answered.

"Does Kamui and the others know?" Subaru asked.

Hinoto shook her head. _"I haven't been able to contact with them," _

"I will go," Subaru said, rising to his feet. He turned.

_"On your own?"_ Hinoto asked.

"If I wait, we may not be in time," Subaru replied.

_"Please.... be careful,"_ Hinoto whispered.

Subaru left the room, shutting the paper door on his way out.

_"He has to be alone. They have to die, one by one,"_ Hinoto whispered, with a mischievous smile.

Subaru and Kamui walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. A feminine voice rang in their ears.

"Someone's talking," Subaru whispered.

_"And now it's time for Sumeragi Subaru to be the first to die!"_

The twins turned, their eyes wide in shock and terror.

--------------------  
_  
_**Moko-chan: You all should know what's going to happen next, no? If you don't then where have you been? J/K! J/K! Anyways, hope you enjoyed chapter...9 and here's Tsubasa-chan with some more news that's better than mine!**

**Tsubasa: I hope you enjoyed chapter nine. Seeing as the next chapter is going to be the tenth, it is going to be longer then what these two chapters have been (of course, we promised). However, if you have not read volume sixteen of X and/or seen episode sixteen now is the time to catch up. Then you can read the chapter.**

**Anyway, Bye! See you soon!!**


	10. Chapter 10!

**Bleeding Hearts: chapter TEN!!!!!**

**Moko-chan: Yay! Chapter 10! Woot! Okay, um...enjoy the tor--I mean, nevermind. **

**Tsubasa: chapter ten:**

A black boot stepped onto Rainbow Bridge. Subaru stood there, his white trench coat flapping madly around him.

Subaru flicked open his lighter and brought it up to the cigarette in his mouth, the flame crackling in the chilling silence.

Hinoto's words rang through Subaru's mind:_ The next kekkai to be destroyed is...Rainbow Bridge_

Subaru raised the cigarette to his lips when he felt someone grab his hand. Subaru turned around in shock to see someone in a black trench coat and dark sunglasses.

Seishrou Sakurazuka.

"The ashes will fall on your hands," Subaru simply stated. The ashes falling from the cigarette were just missing Seishrou's hand.

"Are you worrying about me? You are as kind as usual," Seishrou said gently, smiling his usual kind yet manipulative smile.

"I have changed. I have been... changed. By you I suppose," Subaru said, Seishrou letting his hand loose a little.

Seishrou grabbed the cigar from Subaru's hand and put it in his own mouth. Subaru looked at Seishrou's blood spattered hand, his eyes shaking with tears. Almost, yet not quite.

"You have killed someone here," Subaru said. It was a clear fact. Seishrou smiled and took the cigar out of his mouth.

"Because I am the Sakurazukamori," Seishrou said. Subaru's eyes flickered with sadness softly and he looked down.

Bright lightening flashed across the sky. Subaru reached inside his coat and pulled a bunch of ofudas.

Subaru sent the ofudas at Seishrou, which he blocked with his own black ofudas. Explosions went off all down the bridge.

Sounds went off like fire crackers as the matched power combined in battle. Seishrou leaped from his spot and landed on the pole, smiling and surrounded by flames.

Subaru, now surrounded by wind, raised his hands. He brought them together, first two fingers raised, then brought his hands out, a star kekkai in his hands.

The kekkai raised itself and surrounded the entity of Rainbow Bridge.

-------------------------------

Sorata sat on the steps with his chin resting on the palm of his hand. Arashi was on the lookout, and Yuzuriha was clutching Inuki. Kamui stood there, his mind filled with the look on Hinoto's face.

"The sun set down already, but nothings happening…" Sorata said, gazing at his watch with slight concern.  
"Yeah." Yuzuriha replied.

"That time the princess said has already passed," Sorata said. A ringing came to his ears and he put his hand up to it.

"What's happening?" Sorata asked.  
Kamui too heard the ringing. His eyes went misty, and he collapsed to the ground, one hand on his forehead.

"The kekkai…!" He exclaimed. The other three also felt the raising of the kekkai.

"The kekkai is set up!?" Sorata asked, beside Kamui, whom was still clutching his head with one hand.

In his mind Kamui saw the star-shaped kekkai around Rainbow Bridge, and the effects of the battle that raged there.

Then Kamui saw them; the raiser of the kekkai. His right eye was covered by a bandage and his white trench coat flapped around him as the star raised itself from his hand.

Kamui's eyes snapped open. "SUBARU!" Kamui exclaimed, the image he had just seen vivid in his mind.

"This is Subaru's kekkai!" Kamui continued.

"What's happening?" Sorata asked.

Kamui closed his eyes again. Subaru was fighting. Kamui opened his eyes slowly, the amethyst hues cloudy.

He saw a man upon the pole and then a close up of his face.

"That's the…Sakurazukamori," Kamui said. Cherry blossoms flew around as Kamui looked at the man. Sorata gripped Kamui's shoulders and the two females looked at him in surprise.

"The place is... Rainbow Bridge...." Kamui said.  
"But Hinoto said the place was that's going to be destroyed was here!—" Yuzuriha began, but she was interrupted by the frantic barking of Inuki.

"What's the matter, Inuki?" Yuzuriha asked.  
Kamui quickly ran from the group but stopped when Sorata called out his name.  
Kamui turned, determination in his eyes.  
"I'm going to go to Subaru!" He announced. The seal looked at Sorata and the monk nodded in response.

"We have to separate into two groups," Sorata said.

Hinoto watched from the dreamscape.  
"It's useless," She whispered, smiling as she watched Kamui and Arashi frantically run to get to Subaru's side.

"Dragons of Heaven. Let them die one by one."

The real Hinoto watched, tears falling from her eyes. Hinoto felt a presence behind her and she opened her eyes.

"Why here?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"All dreams are connected. The place where you are locked away... is also in the dreams," Kakyo replied.  
"You also know....you cannot change the future," Kakyo said, remembering Subaru, the ofudas clasped between his fingers, surrounded by cherry blossoms.

Seishrou grabbed his ofudas, a bunch in each hand, and sent them flying in every direction. They whipped past Subaru and attached themselves to parts of the bridge.

The ground around Subaru began to crack as Seishrou raised his hand. It began to crumble slightly and it then fell into the waters below, raising the water high.

The cables in the area unwrapped themselves from the beam at the top of Rainbow Bridge. Subaru leaped from his spot and landed on the rubble, his bandage coming loose.

He looked at Seishrou, his determination growing. Seishrou just smiled, light gleaming from his black sunglasses.

Subaru circled the ofudas around him, chanting: "Shuku! You! Dou! Hikuu!" The ofudas turned into white shikigamis which flew over to attack Seishrou.

Seishrou avoided the blast and leaped away from the pole he had been standing on. Subaru grabbed some more ofudas.

"Hikuu!" He cried once again, and the ofudas sent blasts at Seishrou. Ofudas circled around both of them, five making the shape of a pentagram keeping them protected.

Seishrou removed his coat and in a sharp blast destroyed the shikigamis and ofudas sent at him. The ofudas, now ripped and burnt, fell to the ground.

Subaru looked at Seishrou, his bandage even more unraveled. Seishirou raised his first two fingers to face the sky and cheery blossoms began to surround the two.

Cherry blossoms began to fly towards Subaru. They seemed to form something, and slowly began to turn into cherry branches. Once they were complete, they cherry branches centered themselves on Subaru.

The cherry branches wrapped themselves around Subaru's ankles and wrists. Subaru clenched his teeth and fists.

The cherry branches raised Subaru into the air. Subaru bent his wrist to reach inside his sleeve. He closed his eyes, concentrated and with a swish he brought out an ofuda.

He raised his thumb to the edge of the paper and crimson blood began to escape from his thumb and trickled down his hand. Suddenly the branches turned into cherry blossoms and blew away from him.

"You don't have to use an illusion," Subaru said, landing on a rock rising as it went forward.  
"I'm already trapped in cherry blossoms," he said.

"Since that day," Subaru said, glaring at Seishrou, whom was still smiling.

"The Dragon of earth Kamui told me…" Seishrou began, removing his black sunglasses.

Subaru looked down slightly and then raised his hand to the bandage wrapped around his eye.

"... That only I can fulfill your wish," Seishrou said, "But..."The end of Subaru's bandage reached Seishrou and he reached out to it.

"... That it is different to what I was thinking," Seishrou said, catching the bandage in his fist. He pulled it ever so slightly, and it came off completely, falling to the ground at Subaru's feet.

"Isn't your wish to kill me?" Seishrou asked, continuing to smile. The milky white of his right eye did not understate the gleam in his left.

Subaru looked up, his milky white eye gleaming as bright as the emerald hue of his left.

"No, you're wrong," Subaru replied. The bandage was flying away.

Subaru brought his hands together, ofudas placed around him. Seishrou did the same thing, and the two powers collided together, creating an explosion.

Slowly, the star shaped kekkai began to evaporate. Kamui's eyes widened in shock and terror. The two tapped the roof slightly, and then leaped off again.

Arashi turned to see what Kamui was staring at.

"The kekkai is disappearing!" Arashi exclaimed.

"Subaru!" Kamui cried.

The two leaped towards Rainbow Bridge, racing against time to get there. The kekkai faded more and more, until it finally vanished.

"Subaru!" Kamui cried, landing on the bridge. "SUBARU!" Kamui cried again.

"Subaru-san!!" Arashi called out.

"Kamui," the vampire Subaru whispered, tears filling his emerald eyes. Kamui clenched his fist and turned his face to the ground.

"It's already happened... We can't change anything. We were too late," the vampire Kamui whispered. Subaru collapsed to the ground, crying.

The two turned to the dust floating of the rubble. Two black figures were kneeling among the dust.

"SUBARU!" Kamui exclaimed, running over to Subaru. Blood spattered the ground.

Subaru was there, blood on his face. Seishrou was clutching Subaru's arm, for Subaru's hand had pushed itself through Seishrou's chest.

Subaru removed his hand from Seishrou's chest, blood sloshing from the wound. Seishrou fell slightly, Subaru still staring at the air in shock. Then, quickly, Subaru grabbed Seishrou before he hit the ground.

"W...hy...." Subaru asked

"Your.... sister..." he replied. Subaru's eyes widened. In his mind he clearly saw his sister falling to9 the ground.

".....Her life's... last... spell....." Seishrou whispered. In Subaru's milky white eye, the image was clear.

"When I...tried to kill you... the same way as I killed your sister..."-Images of Hokuto's last hours flashed through Subaru's mind-"That..." Seishrou continued, clutching his chest, blood gushing through the gaps in his hand.

"It would come back to me..." Seishrou finished. Subaru kept him up, shocked by the news ringing through his ears.

"We right now.... are like a reflection of the past... that day…Hokuto's heart was stabbed....." Seishrou said.

Blood ripped to the ground softly.

"You killed Hokuto-chan... and disappeared in front of me… I tried to kill you... from the bottom of my heart. I tried living, erasing your existence from my mind....But I couldn't. Even if you thought I was just a stone... even if it wasn't like stepping on a withered branch..."- Subaru clutched Seishrou's coat tightly, tears dripping from his eyes- "... And still that's why..... I wanted to be killed by you....Even if you forget that you killed me. Even if I'm one of the many sakuras, at least I wanted you..." Subaru whispered.

Seishrou raised his blood soaked hand and rested it on Subaru's tear stained-face.  
"When I think about it...because… you're too... kind... you weren't ready to kill someone...."

Seishrou smiled then brushed Subaru's ear.  
"I..... Subaru-kun..... ________" Seishrou whispered in Subaru's ear. He fell to the ground, Subaru staring in front of him in shock.

Subaru closed his eyes and embraced Seishrou. "You always. Don't give me the words. That I predict you would tell me..."

Kamui and Arashi stared in shock at the two in front of them. All they really wanted was to go over and comfort Subaru, but that didn't seem possible at that moment.

Kamui saw the tears rolling down Subaru's cheeks and reached out to try and comfort him, but then he saw Subaru's hands clenching the sakurazukamori's jacket, and Kamui clenched his fist.

Kamui looked in sorrow at Subaru. Arashi then saw the snapping of the metal bridge. The bridge tore away, the cracks traveling to the two.

"The bridge is going to fall!" Arashi exclaimed.

"Subaru!!" Kamui cried, reaching out to Subaru. The bridge thoroughly snapped into pieces, and the pieces fell into the water, creating a gigantic splash of water.

Lightening flashed as the kekkai was destroyed.

"Hokuto....." Kakyo whispered.

"You broke the promise," the young girl said. Cherry blossoms flew around, and the girl was dressed in the formal attire of her brother.

"What promise?" Seishrou asked, smiling.

"I told you: 'Don't take Subaru far away,'" Hokuto replied.

"Subaru-kun is in his room right now," Seishrou stated simply.

"But you took his mind. It might not come back. So I'm going to put a spell on you. You are the Sakurazukamori, and when you choose a victim you always...but, you can never kill Subaru. He cannot be killed by you, ever," Hokuto said.

"You can't kill me with your powers," Seishrou said.

"I know, but, there is a spell that only I can use," Hokuto said. Seishrou seemed a little interested, if only a little.

"I found out what the Sakurazukamori really is. So, kill me," Hokuto ordered. Seishrou smiled and he pulled back his hand.

Blood flew into the air as the hand slipped through her ribcage and pierced her heart. Hokuto fell to the ground, clutching Seishrou.

"If you die, Subaru will be very sad," Seishrou said.

"I... guess..." Hokuto whispered. "But I want Subaru to live. I know it's selfish. There's deathly suffering and events...and telling him to live... it's arrogant... but... still... I want you and Subaru to... live..."

"Why me as well? I hurt Subaru-kun... and killing you," Seishrou said.

"Yeah... I guess… I just don't want...you to die... Now matter how bad a person is... I still... like you.... Only you can kill Subaru... and only Subaru can kill you... so I'm going to use the last of my powers to put a spell on you...If you try to kill Subaru the same way you killed me. The attack will come back to you..." Hokuto whispered.

"What are you going to do, explaining to me the spell that you just used all your powers on?" Seishrou asked.

"It doesn't matter, if I don't tell you. In the end.... I need to let you trust me... the spell won't work at all..." Hokuto whispered.

"I'm not the kind of person that leans on your trust," Seishrou said.

"I know…but.... Subaru thinks that you're... special…"- Hokuto took Seishrou's hand-  
"That's why... I want to trust you... don't forget... There is a definite crime that can't be made up"- Hokuto put her hand on Seishrou's face- "There's no one who can't love someone..... Sei-chan..." Hokuto whispered.

Seishrou's eyes widened. Then he smiled. Hokuto fell back, blood spilling into the air.  
"Su...ba...ru..." Hokuto whispered. Wind swirled around her, turning her lifeless body into cherry blossom petals.

"Hokuto... the future you believed in... it didn't come true...the wish you bet you're life on... wasn't fulfilled. I knew this...but I couldn't change anything." Kakyo whispered.

"The future won't change. But at least those two are happy."-Fuuma grabbed a cherry blossom- "The person you wanted to be killed by kills you. They're not concentrating on the fic that they're living, so it's a happy ending." Fuuma said, looking at the scene of Subaru clutching Seishrou's lifeless form.

"That's the wish of the Dragon of Earth?!" Kakyo asked, tears streaming from his eyes. Fuuma looked at Seishrou's face and smiled.

"Then, what happens to the wish of the Dragon of Heaven?" Kakyo asked. Fuuma opened his hand.

"If it was me, I wouldn't forgive the fact that because they think that they're special, it let's them kill people," Fuuma said, clenching his fist, "If they're going to die, I would definitely kill them."

"But Hokuto is—"

"Dead," Fuuma finished. "But that doesn't mean that you have to keep thinking about the person that died, or forget them," Fuuma said. Crying, Kakyo put his head on Fuuma's chest.

"Then, Hokuto's brother..." Kakyo began.

"You already know what will happen. A kekkai is made to protect something that should be protected. If it doesn't have to be protected, it's useless. And then…one of the seven seals will disappear. And the Dragon of Earth's open seat will be filled."

Kamui stood in front of the door. He reached for the handle, but he then clenched his fist. He ten reached for the handle again and turned it and pushed open the door when it opened with a click.

"Subaru." Kamui said, standing beside the door. The room was dark, no light could penetrate it. Kamui walked in. He looked at Subaru, and Subaru looked at him.

"Don't worry. I am not broken," Subaru said. Kamui kneeled in front of him and brushed Subaru's coat.

"You didn't change," Kamui said.

"I didn't want to change," Subaru answered.

"Because it's his blood," Kamui stated. Subaru just looked down blankly, touching a bloodstained spot on his jacket.

"Sorry," Kamui apologized; putting his hands on the armrests of the chair Subaru was sitting on.

"If you're saying you're sorry for taking me out of there, that's not important," Subaru said.

"But...!" Kamui exclaimed, slamming his clenched hands on the armrests. "But...Subaru didn't want that!" Kamui exclaimed. Subaru just looked downwards.

"When he was helping me with work"-Kamui put his head on the armrest- "He talked about... cigarettes. When Subaru smokes, his powers increase, and he needs that to beat the Sakurazukamori. But, why he wanted to be killed..." Kamui began.

"You don't know," Subaru finished. "A long time ago, I was nearly killed by that person, but that person didn't kill me." Subaru remembered all to well the time when he was held up by branches, embraced by the cherry blossom tree.

"After that, that person probably knew where I was, because I have this sign," Subaru said. He raised his hand, showing for the first time the pentagram engraved in the skin on his hand.

Kamui looked at the sign, unsure of what it was. "This sign is a proof that I'm one of the victims of the Sakurazukamori. A sign for people that will get killed," Subaru said.

Kamui looked at the sign. _That vampire probably has it too._ Kamui thought, remembering how the vampire Subaru always wore gloves.

"Too me, I didn't know. Why didn't he come to kill me, even though he knew where I was? I though a lot, and then I remembered. That eye," Subaru said.

"Eye?" Kamui asked.

"When he didn't succeed killing me, his eye.... that was an ignoring eye. To kill me is useless, and eye that is just looking at a thing. That's why. I wanted to be stronger. So that I could be an offense to him, so that he would think 'I can kill him'," Subaru said.  
Kamui looked down sadly.

"But... that was my misunderstanding," Subaru said. If the things that people say before they die is the truth.... or a lie. I don't know anymore. I can't even ask,"

"Subaru," Kamui whispered, putting his hand on Subaru's.  
"You… you can just think about how you can fulfill your wish." Subaru said. He put his hand on Kamui's cheek.

"Even if my wish hurts someone else," Kamui recited.

"There is no way everyone can be happy," Subaru said. Kamui's eyes widened.

"... Your eyes are red, you should sleep for a little bit," Subaru said.

"Yeah," Kamui replied. He stood up and their linked hands broke apart. Kamui walked over to the door, and then turned to look at Subaru, whom was engulfed in shadows once again.

Kamui closed he doors behind him. Once Kamui had left, Subaru looked at his hands. He raised one to his face and kissed it softly.

Subaru got to his feet and opened the window. Wind blew through the wind, raising the ends of the curtains, making them flap wildly, as it did for Subaru's coat.

Then, he was gone.

It was dark. No, dark wasn't the way to describe it. It was completely and utterly the darkest shade of black all around him.

The vampire Subaru walked through the dark room, his footsteps the quietest tap on the ground, as if he was walking on thin air.

Subaru reached out his hand, and his palm touched a cool surface. Behind the surface was a candle, a small flame on the top of the wick, burning softly.

The light from the candle suddenly burst out in a dazzling white light, blinding Subaru for a moment. He winced, and with his spare arm blocked his half-closed emerald eyes.

The light then dimmed and re-centered itself on the candle, turning to normal capacity. The flame was now as white as winter snow, burning from the wick.

It was now that Subaru got to take a look at his surroundings, seeing as the candle, even though it wasn't as bright as before, still had enough brightness for Subaru to see clearly.

He was in a room, mirrors surrounding him left and right. He was reflected in every single one of them, even touching one.

The white flame slowly faded into red, the same red as the supposed wax falling from the candle. But Subaru knew what that was. He sure had drunk it enough. Blood.

"Subaru-kun!" Subaru spun around at the familiar voice called his name. His hand was still planted on the mirror in front of him.

The call echoed and bounced off the mirrors until finally, it faded from Subaru's ears. Subaru shook his head, his black hair swirling around his face.

"Subaru-kun!" Subaru turned again. His heart was aching at the gentle tone of the man he cared for so much.

Once again the words echoed, bouncing around in Subaru's mind which was already filled with the heartbreaking images from his past with the owner of the voice.

"Subaru-kun!!" Subaru moaned in pain and clutched his head, and he clenched his fist, crumpling up his bangs.

Subaru stepped back from the mirror, removing his hand from the glass. He looked around, and he heard the voice once more.

"Subaru-kun!"

Subaru's eyes widened. Reflected in all of the mirrors was a man. His black hair was neat, his smile ear-to-ear, his reddish-brown eyes hidden behind glasses. He was wearing a long white cloak over familiar black clothing, a golden medallion hanging from his neck.

"Seishrou-san..." Subaru whispered. His voice cracked and his eyes were filled with tears. Subaru reached out to touch Seishrou, but as soon as his hand touched the cold panel, he nearly screamed.

Blood was suddenly spilling from the man's chest, right in front of the place where Subaru had touched.

The blood flowed softly, and the man seemed to pale, even though his smile didn't fade even the slightest. With a deafening crash which ended in a soft tinkling of glass, the mirror cracked, the lines forming a tree-like shape, then the glass shattered into microscopically pieces.

The man fell into Subaru's arms, and now covered in the man's and his own blood; Subaru softly fell to the floor, clutching the man he was holding.

Tears spilled from his eyes as he looked down at the man's lifeless face. He held the man close to him, crying for Seishrou to open his eyes.

Subaru opened his eyes abruptly, seeing Kamui's gentle face covered in fear and worry.  
"Subaru…" Kamui whispered, putting his cold hand on Subaru's cheek and rubbing his tears from his complexion.

Subaru shook slightly, shivering from a cold and bitterness that etched itself into his soul. He tossed and turned as he remembered the dream.

Kamui put on of his hands on each of Subaru's pale cheeks and tried to keep Subaru's face still. But Subaru fought hard against Kamui's hold.

Subaru! Subaru, look at me! Subaru!" Kamui exclaimed.

Subaru stopped tossing and looked with tear filled emerald eyes into the soft amethyst eyes of his brother.

"Subaru...!" Kamui gently whispered in Subaru's ear. "What's wrong?"

"S-Seishrou-san....." Subaru muttered. Kamui looked at him, at first confused and then terrified.

Kamui let go of Subaru's face and Subaru sat up, putting his hands on his right and using them for leverage. He took his feet off the bed and pulled down the covers.

He got to his feet, swayed a little, and then he fell to his knees, clutching his head, shaking once more. He kept shaking his head, refusal to believe.

"Seishrou-san…Seishrou-san…Seishrou-san…Seishrou-san….Seishrou-san…Seishrou-san," Subaru muttered over and over. Kamui put his arms on Subaru's shoulders and looked at his little brother in terror.

"Seishrou-san…Seishrou-san…Seishrou-san…Seishrou-san…Seishrou-san…Seishrou-san, Seishrou-san…." Subaru continued.

Kamui stared in terror at the horror in his brother's eyes. Even though he was crying, and obviously trying to block something out, his eyes were wide open, his body trembling.

"Subaru," Kamui whispered, reaching out and embracing the trembling form of his brother. Subaru's black hair swayed back and forth, and desperately, Kamui tried to keep him still.

"Seishrou-san…." Subaru dropped down to his knees, his hands covering his face as he continued to whisper the man's name that Kamui never wanted him to say again. But he was, over and over again.  
Kamui knelt down and wrapped his arms around his shaking brother who was staring out with widened, tear filled eyes.

"Seishrou-san…"

**Moko-chan: Ohohoho! This was probably a good chapter for SeixSub fans! Sorry, not much SubxKam moments....also, raise your hand if you want to give both Subarus a gigantic hug? I know we all want too, right?**

**Tsubasa: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Seeing as we have reached the tenth chapter, you get all the chocolate that belongs to me**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bleeding hearts: Chapter eleven**

**Moko-chan: Enjoy!!!!**

**Tsubasa: .......................**

Pure darkness, engulfing everything but also nothing. Nothing could be seen in this empty place. It was empty except for one who just entered in this negated place. Subaru tried to stand up, but he quickly collapsed by something heavy, forcefully pulling his weight down. Iron chains were wrapped around his wrists and ankles.

The vampire's eyes widened, filled with fear of familiar and haunting memories beginning to come back.

Subaru tried to get up but was pushed back by the chains; another chain sprouted up from the darkness and wrapped itself around his neck. Chocking him as his head met the ground. He could barley get up as he faced a person not too far from where he lay.

In front of him was a vampire with neat bowl-cut raven hair with a long black cloak wrapping around his body with a golden chain attaching to it securely.

_Me?_ Subaru thought to himself but shook his head in disbelief. There was no way that this boy was him. His eyes were golden and catlike as a smile spread across his face. He was clutching someone by the neck, lifting him up with just a single hand.

The vampire couldn't be him…no…but, but he has the same exact eyes as him. But they were golden and…empty.

The boy that the vampire was holding too had messy blackish brown hair, and was wearing the same outfit as himself, with an identical chain attached to him. Kamui.

But he was crying. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, and he mouthed something. Subaru tried to move closer to Kamui, but the chains were pulling him back. But Subaru wanted to go up to Kamui, go up to his brother to comfort him…

"Kamui!" Subaru called out, his voice echoing through the darkness. But Kamui didn't respond. Then he watched as his other self raised its hand, claws drawling out of slender fingertips. Subaru screamed as the hand plunged deep into Kamui's chest, blood spilling out of his back. Kamui's eyes closed and he fell.

Subaru gasped in horror, tears streaming down his cheeks.. The scenery changed like a rippling pool.

Seishiro was standing nearby, so did Kamui who was only a few feet away from the hunter.

Kamui had his claws drawn out, his amethyst eyes golden and harsh. Seishiro stood there, smiling at the young vampire with pleasure and stratification. Amber eyes flickering before his glasses that were at the rim of his nose.

Seishiro raised his hand, an eccentric demon erupting from his palm as it rose up in the air. Seishiro was just about to attack when a strange red light engulfed them both.

Subaru watched in shock. The light gleamed brighter, blinding them, and then it faded into oblivion. Subaru looked for the two he cared for more then any one else.

They were on the ground, lying in pools of dark, fresh blood. The blood slowly meandered over to Subaru like a crimson river, his clothing and skin soon being stained.

Seishro's eyes were closed, blood on his gentle, pale face. Kamui's eyes were open, and they were blank, empty, lifeless.

"NO!" Subaru screamed, and in front of him he saw himself, walking up to the two. He smiled and bent down to dip his fingers into the crimson liquid. Licking the blood off of his fingertips leisurely while gazing down at Subaru whom, was watching this with frightful eyes.

Subaru screamed as he felt the hot liquid drip down his throat. It was inside of him. He could feel the flow of magic that he received after conjuring a spell like the one which had ended their lives.

He ripped himself from the chains, sobbing. He crawled over to the two dead bodies, tears streaming down his cheeks, falling and mixing in with the blood.

"No...." He sobbed, reaching out to Kamui and Seishiro. His hand rested in their blood, and he screamed again.

Subaru felt a gentle hand lift him, embrace him.

"Do you wish to kill them?" A voice asked, sounding terrifyingly like his own.

"No," Subaru whispered, shaking his head.

"But you don't love Kamui. If you do, you would have died. You would have died that time, so many years ago. You wouldn't have forced him to suffer," 'Subaru' whispered into the others ear, his breath sending chills down the vampires spine.

Subaru leaned his head against his other's chest. He looked up at the darkness, more tears welling up in his emerald eyes.

His eyes slowly lost their living shine and they turned more blank. More empty.

"No...I love him more then I love the world," Subaru whispered.

'Subaru' reached for the vampire's throat. He put his finger up to the base of his face and slowly held Subaru's face there.

"But you chose to live. That day, you chose to live. You could have died; you could have ended all of his suffering. He would have never suffered the trials of being special. He would have been normal, happy."

Subaru looked upwards, the tears rolling down his face and falling to the ground.

"No I-"

"He would have been happy without you. You brought him suffering. Pain," 'Subaru' said as his grip got tighter at the others throat.

"No..... No he-"

"But you know that's a lie. You know what I'm saying is true...." 'Subaru' said.

"If.... if I had died...Father would have loved him, cared for him....... He wouldn't be running for me..... he would never have given up his blood to anybody..... he could have been free," Subaru whispered, slightly in a trance.

"That's right," 'Subaru' said. "You brought him the suffering he has, the trials he bears. It was you, your existence."

"My..... existence...."

"You could have died, and saved him from everything,"

Subaru nodded. "I should die... I need to die...for Kamui..."

Yes, but before that... you can't be near him...he will die if you go near him..." "Subaru" said.

"I don't want him... to die...." Subaru whispered.

"Alright...." 'Subaru' answered. He bent Subaru's head back so that the boy was looking at him.

'Subaru's' eyes were golden and cat like, not showing any sign of emotion, just like how a vampire in his given form would look.

"I don't… want...." Subaru whispered as 'Subaru' wrapped his arm around Subaru's chest. Subaru looked at the boy.

The boy slowly let go of Subaru and he fell, fell through the night and through the boundaries of his soul.

He kept falling, yet he never hit the ground. He couldn't stop, and his tears flew from his eyes and into the air.

Subaru woke up with start, gazing into Kamui's amethyst hues.

"Subaru. Are you okay?" Kamui asked in a whisper.

"_He will die if you go near him."_

The words rang through Subaru's ears and he tried to push Kamui away from him, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Subaru!" Kamui exclaimed. He took Subaru's face and cupped it gently, yet firmly, in his hands.  
"Subaru!"

"No... I don't want...He can't die...you can't die...... if you stay with me, you will die...." Subaru moaned in pain, squeezing his eyes shut and tossed around, struggling.

"Subaru? Subaru, listen to me!" Kamui exclaimed. Subaru stopped tossing his head for a moment and gazed into Kamui's eyes.

"Ka....mui?" Subaru asked.

"Subaru.... I'm not going to die," Kamui assured him.

"But...! I killed you... I..." Subaru broke off with a small sob and the tears rolled faster down his cheeks.

"Subaru...." Kamui whispered. Subaru looked up at him. Exhausted he turned away from his brother and closed his eyes.

"I have... to die...." Subaru whispered. Kamui's eyes widened.  
"Subaru, you-!" Kamui exclaimed. He tried to get Subaru to look at his again, but the boy refused.

"You said that.... if he went near me...... he would die... I don't want......" Subaru murmured.

Kamui grabbed Subaru's face. This time he didn't struggle. Kamui looked into Subaru's eyes. They kept flicking between his vampire eyes and his normal eyes.

"Su...ba...ru...?" Kamui asked.

Kamui gently put his hand over Subaru's gentle eyes. Kamui lifted Subaru's head and hugged Subaru tightly.

Subaru closed his eyes and his head fell back, his black hair falling back with him. Kamui began to cry softly and slowly.

Kamui let go of Subaru and gently laid him back on the pillow. Kamui pulled up the sheets and brushed Subaru's hair out of his gentle face.

Kamui got to his feet and walked over to the window sill. He fell to his knees, his tears now speeding from his eyes.

He sobbed quietly and clenched his fists, banging them at the window.

"DAMN YOU!" He screamed, looking away from his reflection.

The other Kamui watched this solemnly from behind the door. He didn't know whom his counterpart was angry at. Who would manipulate a persons mind in such away?

Who wanted the other Subaru to die so greatly?

**Moko-chan: Everyone, meet epd Subaru!! Ohohohoho! From now on, he shall be called: epd because, well, Let Tsubasa-chan explain.**

**Tsubasa: You have seen him before. Who is this person? Why does he torture our beloved Subaru so much?? He is e, for evil, p, for possessed, and d, for dream because dreams are his main attack! Because Onee-chan and I want him too! What will he do to the vampire twins and what part does he play?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bleeding Hearts: chapter 12**

**Moko-chan: Enjoy!!**

**Tsubasa: Nee-chan said it all**

Blood splattered into the black night. He fell to the ground, blood staining his clothes and the area around him.

Kamui panted, running to the fallen body. He grabbed the body of his younger brother and collapsed to the ground as well, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Subaru, Subaru, Subaru, Subaru," the vampire muttered over and over, tightly clutching his brother's lifeless body.

The human Kamui watched this in terror. He reached out, wanting to say something to comfort the vampire, but he knew it was useless.

Kamui jolted awake. He was crying slightly, the tears warm against his cheeks. He got to his feet and wrapped his duvet around him.

Kamui opened the door and stepped outside, closing the door gently behind him. He walked down the dark hall, some lights on just in case there was an emergency.

Kamui silently opened the door to the vampires' bedroom. The two twins were asleep, yet were tossing and turning, both obviously in the middle of a nightmare.

Kamui realized that just because he had woken up, that didn't mean that the vampire had.

The two turned and instinctively reached for each other's hands. The touch calmed them slightly as their fingers intertwined.

Kamui shut the door and tiptoed down the stairs, trying his hardest not to make any noise. He entered the kitchen, flicked on the light and started to make himself some tea to warm him up.

Kamui sat down, clutching the cup tightly in his hand when the door opened. It was shut so fast that Kamui thought that he had imagined it. But standing in front of him was the vampire.

He sat down cautiously. Kamui never realized how graceful the two vampires were. The other Kamui shivered slightly.

Kamui looked at him. He didn't know that vampires could feel the cold. The vampire shivered again. Kamui took off the duvet and held it out to the vampire. The vampire shook his head and pushed it away from him.

The vampire then picked up something that he had tied around his waist. With a gentle swish, the vampire wrapped the brown, hooded cloak around him. On the side was an emblem of sorts.

The vampire stopped shivering. In fact, he looked quite warm. The vampire reached inside his pocket and took out a small stone.

It was perfectly rounded and seemed to gleam a little occasionally.

"Whoa........" Kamui breathed, as he looked at the stone's perfect features.  
"Where did you get that?"

"In the world we were in last. It's been rounded by the acid rain probably," the vampire answered. He gently put it back in his pocket.

"What was Fuuma like? In that world...." Kamui asked. The vampire looked at him, obviously not liking the name.

"He was the leader of the opposing group, many of which are in this house. In that world there was a rivalry for water and food, rare substances that we desperately need to survive.

"We would fight, and I didn't like him a heap. And I could never break his stupid glasses!" The vampire exclaimed, sighing as if that had been a great disappointment.

Kamui laughed a bit. "And... what were the people like? The people on your side, I mean,"

The vampire smiled. "Kakyo was a dreamseer. He knew everything about me, and knew the state of mind I was in when I arrived at that place. He is a very good person.....

"Yuuto was well....he smiled a lot, and always helped out. That was good. And he was really good at using a knife, I'll give him that.

"Kusanagi was kind, and was good with people, and animals. I forgot to thank him for making the pork bun think we were going to eat him.

"Kazaki was fun; she always treated everything like a game. Of course, she was a little kid, so it's understandable.

"Nataku was Kazaki's older brother. He definitely had his priorities in the right place: protect her with everything he had, that's all he wanted to do.

"Satsuki had a really hard core, but wasn't the worst person once you broke through. I liked her mainly because she kept out of my way...........

"They were all pretty good people, and were all very good with a crossbow. They were exceptional allies.... but the people here were pretty good enemies. A challenge, as it were," the vampire said.

"What about in your world?" Kamui now asked.  
The vampire turned away from his alternate.  
"What's Subaru like in this world?" The vampire asked, changing the subject abruptly. Kamui thought this as strange, but the question asked was nearly stranger.

"I-uh... He's a kind, gentle person but is kind of cut off... I think he froze himself because of what he's been through...." Kamui said.

"The Subaru I know is different," the vampire said.

"Eh? How?" Kamui asked.

"Well, the Subaru you know is the same, except he has a hard shell around it now..."

"What do you mean?" Kamui asked.

"Have you ever heard of a 'pure heart'?" The vampire asked.  
Kamui nodded, still bewildered on what this had to do with Subaru.

"Subaru probably the purest heart that you can get," the vampire said.

"What do you mean?"

The vampire smiled and got to his feet. "Don't worry about it," The vampire said and he left the room and went upstairs again, leaving the human Kamui by himself, completely confused.

-----------------------------------

It was nighttime, and all was dark, except of the crackling of the flame in front of Subaru. The young vampire stared at the flames rising and falling, reflected in his emerald eyes.

Kamui looked at his brother.  
"Subaru, are you alright?" Kamui asked.

Subaru raised his hand and held it over the flames so that they would occasionally lick his hand gently.

"Subaru!" Kamui exclaimed, and he made a step toward his brother.  
"Subaru, what's going on?" Kamui asked.

"Pain...suffering....sorrow....We cause each other these things.... yet neither of us have the strength to kill the other..... or to kill ourselves...." Subaru whispered.

"Subaru!" Kamui said, he took another step towards his brother. The flames were engulfing Subaru's hand.

Suddenly, Subaru dropped his hand and fell forward into the fire. Kamui ran over to Subaru and pulled him out of the flames.

Subaru's eyes were closed and his breathing ragged. Kamui got to his feet and ran over to his bed. He crawled under and reached his hand out, placing it in various places. Then, his fingers curled around a small bottle.

Kamui grabbed the bottle and ran over to Subaru. But suddenly he stopped in his tracks. Subaru's eyes were open, blank, and he was looking straight at Kamui. The flames were reflected in his eyes

And his breathing had stopped.

Kamui collapsed in front of Subaru, his eyes wide as he picked up his brother's limp body. He clutched it to his chest, and the surroundings changed.

"Do you love him?" A voice identical to Subaru's asked.

Kamui nodded, looking down at Subaru's open eyes.

"But if you truly love him, why didn't you kill him? Why didn't you end his endless chain of suffering?" "Subaru" asked.

"Because I..........." Kamui whispered, gripping Subaru's sleeve.

"Whenever he remembers, he always feels that time again, living that moment, over and over," "Subaru" exclaimed quietly.

He put his hand on Kamui's back, and Kamui felt chains wrap around his wrists and ankles. He felt a dagger push itself through his hand, ripping apart his flesh.

Kamui stood there, his eyes widened. He felt uncomfortable, and pain welled up inside of him. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. He was dead, yet couldn't stop living. And then he felt breath push itself into his lungs again, felt his heart re-start.

Kamui opened his eyes suddenly, and he saw Subaru's face in the dim firelight, his eyes closed and his eyelids flickering softly as he breathed in and out.

Kamui looked around and saw nothing of what had just been there. No blood, no ashes, nothing. Kamui lifted Subaru's hands, tears welling up in his eyes as he remembered all the feelings that had gone through him.

I'm sorry, Subaru. I'm so, so, so sorry!"

Kamui lifted Subaru's gloved hand. He slowly drew across it and stopped when he felt a scar in the middle of Subaru's palm.

Kamui lifted the hand and held it close to his cheek. Everything must have been a dream. An enlightening, horrible dream, but not reality.

Kamui picked up Subaru's other hand and his eyes widened in horror. Some skin was peaking through, black and burnt. And the glove was scorched.

No, nothing had been a dream.

**Moko-chan: Hi! Sorry that the chapter was so short, we thought it would be longer, but it wasn't.................. The next chapter is going to take a little longer to update, seeing as I'm going to be going away, so we wanted to give you this so that you won't have to wait for ages.**

**Tsubasa: I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bleeding hearts:chapter thirteen**

Laughter. Joyful, yet childish laughter.

"Subaru, come on!!" The young group cried. Subaru nodded, and ran after them. It was so beautiful, so happy.

They turned the corner and the bright orange turned into a dark grey mist. Everything changed. The light, sunlit day turned into a dark night, the sun turning into a blood red moon.

Blood was everywhere, mutilated bodies on the ground. The rest of the group had vanished in a cloud of mist.

Subaru glanced around, and then stepped back. Lying in front of him were some of his friends, their eyes watching him blankly as their corpses lay their in a position that would drive anyone mad with pain.

He turned from them and ran. All he wanted was to get out of there, yet every minute he was searching for survivors.

Subaru looked around in terror; everyone was dead, and in so many ways. No one seemed to have been able to survive.

Fire was everywhere, some consuming the flesh of the dead. His head ached, and he wanted to escape, even though there was no where to escape too.

Even though there couldn't have been anyone there, Subaru got the prickling sensation on his neck that normally alerted him that someone was watching him.

Subaru looked down at the bodies. He could see their faces so clearly, the way they used to be. But the reality was always clearer.

He knew that there was no possible way that this could be real. But there was no way that this could be fake.

Because it was just what he had seen before.

Howling. He could still hear it. And it sent chills up and down his spine. He couldn't stay here any longer.

He ran again, trying his hardest not to look around him, not to scream when he nearly stepped on a limb.

Blood seem to drip from the sky, a crimson rain that battered his heart, senses and soul. He wanted to get out of there.

He then knew what he had to do. He had to get out of here, and get away from this nightmare that didn't want to end.

He ran out of the surrounding mansion known as his home. What awaited him outside nearly made him lose his already feeble mind.

Kamui was lying on the ground, his eyes wide open, a gaping hole in the middle of his chest. Flames seem to crackle around him, and in a sudden burst completely consumed the corpse in front of him.

"KAMUI!!" Subaru screamed. He ran forward, but he couldn't get in. He couldn't go anywhere, he couldn't help anybody.

Subaru's eyes widened and they seemed to tone down slowly. The bight emerald sparkling with fear turned into eyes of a dark green, just blank, just looking.

The world seemed to escape from his mind, and he collapsed to the ground, clutching his head, shaking with tears and fear.

"No…"

He could hear the crackling flames, the echoing screams joining together, making it all so loud, so horrible.

"No..."

All the children, trapped in an invisible box, being eaten by flames with absolutely no mercy on their lives.

"Don't..."

The look on that person's face when they saw their sister. Dead, mutilated, fearing. The scream that escaped their lips.

Subaru screamed, clutching his head and refusing to look around him, to see the nightmare. He could feel the death consuming his mind.

Slowly, warmth surrounded him, erasing the death he felt in his mind, bones and in the blood that pulsed through his veins.

The sun.

Screams vanished, with the carnage, the flames, the evil. It was bright, like the middle of a warm day.

Subaru looked down at the river in front of him. It was still dark enough to see the mist floating in to the sky from it.

Subaru knelt there, his hands on the grass he was kneeling on. He let out a shaky breath and brought in another one.

Suddenly, he felt a hand push his head into the dark water. He felt the water float into his mouth, coughing and spluttering for air.

The hand lifted his head, then clasp in a tight grip around his slender neck, digging their nails into his skin.

"I wonder what Kamui would do.... if he knew when you would take your last breath?" Epd "Subaru" asked.

Subaru gasped shakily for air. No matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't stay in his lungs. He finally took in a deep breath and his head was plunged into the water again.

Epd lifted Subaru's head out of the water. Yet Subaru wasn't gasping for breath. He was just lying there, gazing into emptiness.

Epd hugged him, bringing Subaru's head onto his lap. He brushed Subaru's bangs away, gazing into his gentle face, into his blank eyes.

"I wonder what your blood would taste like. I mean, it's not as if your not accustomed to having blood taken from you," Epd 'Subaru' whispered.

He put his extended nail at the base of Subaru's neck and brought the nail up the side of his neck. Blood escaped from the torn skin.

Epd bent over and Subaru once again felt the feeling, as if he was being drained of his entire being. It hurt.

He tried to escape Epd's grasp but he couldn't, and finally just lay there and let Epd drain blood from his body.

Epd kept a firm grip on Subaru's lolling head. He knew that the more blood he took, the weaker Subaru would get. That was simple.

But if he took too much, that was another matter. One droplet more then he should take, the one he was drinking from would thrash about, and he would never be able to taste the sweetness again.

After all, only the one whom had marked him could take that much blood.

Epd stopped and licked the wound so that it would close over, healing.

Subaru felt odd, as if he wasn't there.

"Until next time," Epd whispered in his ear. Everything seemed to evaporate, and Subaru woke, in the comfort of the bed he was lying in.

He was grasping tightly onto Kamui's hand. Kamui was frowning, but he turned, muttering something.

Subaru smiled. At least Kamui wasn't in torment.

Subaru crawled out of the bed he was in, and he walked into the bathroom. He grasped onto the sides of the basin and looked into the mirror.

Instead of seeing bright emerald green, yellow and cat like eyes gazed back at him. Subaru sighed and looked closer at his reflection.

Barely able to see it, Subaru saw a small mark on his neck. But he turned his head, lifted his hair and bent down his collar.

And there, was the long mark down his neck, still a deep red.

How did he know? Subaru thought to himself. He ran a small face cloth underneath the tap and hot water flowed over it. He dabbed the cloth gently on the cut.

It stung, but it helped to cover it. He didn't want to see Kamui's face if he saw the cut on his neck. He didn't want his older brother to worry.

"Subaru," He heard someone whisper. He turned and saw Kamui. His twin walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Kamui asked. Subaru nodded. Kamui didn't see the scar, which pleased him. Even if it did mean lying to the one whom he cared about so much.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Kamui asked. Subaru's eyes widened and he looked at his brother, frightened.

"That Sorata idiot is in pain because he has a paper cut. A paper cut!" Kamui said. Only Subaru could and would be able to notice the sadness in his eyes.

"Do you miss them?" Subaru asked.

"Miss who?" Kamui asked.

"Everyone," Subaru replied.

"A bit... but you miss them too," Kamui said. Well, that was easy to see.

"We will see them again, right?" Subaru asked.

"I don't want the punishment some people would give me if I let you get hurt," Kamui said.

"But what about you? What if you get hurt?" Subaru asked.

Kamui's eyes widened. He knew what Subaru would feel like if he lost his brother.

"Then I'll hit you for blaming yourself," Kamui answered. Subaru nodded. Kamui very well knew what Subaru would do.

Subaru reached up and took Kamui's wrist. "But if we both get hurt.... the only one's to blame is each other. Or no one," Subaru said, and he looked up into Kamui's eyes.

Kamui nodded. "Come. Idiot with a paper cut is crying so loud I can hear him from here."

_Because why would you blame someone for happiness?_

**Moko-chan: Was that a nice chapter for you all before Christmas? Lol. **

**Tsubasa: Yeah, we give you a super angsty chapter before Christmas...... This may be the last chapter of the year! O.O We'll try and update before the new year. Maybe on the new year, because then a lot of you will get it before and bleh, I'm confusing myself. Anyway:**

**(Tsubasa and Moko-chan): MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bleeding hearts: chapter fourteen**

**Moko-chan: Kay, last chap of the year! Hope you enjoy it! **

**Tsubasa: O.O**

Footsteps. Gentle footsteps. That was all he could hear as he walked down this extremely long hallway. Footsteps walking. Tapping against the hard wood floor. Silence all around except for that.

Silence except for the footsteps tapping, echoing, whispering words that can't be heard. A haunting melody that kept repeating.

He walked for a long time, straining to see the end. Straining to know when it would end. But the end didn't seem to be there. Nothing seemed to be there. Subaru kept walking.

Finally, he came to a stop. A door it was, at the very end of the hallway. Standing in front of it was a boy with amethyst eyes and messy black hair. Kamui. Subaru smiled, relief filled his emerald eyes.

Kamui reached his hand out to Subaru, his expression showed happiness but yet it didn't seem to be. Subaru ran forward, tempting to reach for his brother's hand. But no matter what, he couldn't reach.

Kamui's image started to fade, rippling like water. And as Subaru finally touched his hand, his twin disappeared, leaving no trace, not even warmth on Subaru's hand.

"Looking for someone?"

Subaru turned around, and as soon as he did, felt a full scale impact on his body as he flew backwards, through the door, and into a room with a blazing fireplace. The icy-cold floor echoed through his skin and smashed against his bones. Subaru landed right next to the dancing flames.

He struggled to get up but couldn't. He put his elbow on the ground for leverage, and tried again to push himself up with his hand. He fell back, down with a thump and a whimper.

Subaru looked up, dazed. Standing in front of him was Epd "Subaru", smiling. Well, it looked like a smile.

It was stretched across his face, curling at the sides. And his eyes were too cold. He was enjoying everything that happened, yet the enjoyment just echoed in his empty, gold, catlike eyes.

"I've told you, you shouldn't be near him. . . it'll only hurt him more, you know that? You don't want to hurt him, right?" Epd Subaru asked.

Subaru tried to crawl away, his elbows moving back, his knees bent, his feet pushing himself every time, but it was a feeble attempt.

Epd Subaru grabbed his arm and lifted him up and into his harsh embrace. Epd Subaru crossed one of his arms across Subaru's body, resting his hand on Subaru's shoulder. With his other arm, he drew his arm across Subaru's torso and placed it on Subaru's waist.

Subaru wriggled, trying to rip himself free of the touch. He tried to move away, but he couldn't do it. The vampire instincts inside of him had fallen to sleep.

"You don't want Kamui to get hurt, do you?" Epd Subaru asked. Subaru shook his head slowly, his bowl cut hair tossing with him.  
"Yet you continue to hurt him," Epd Subaru whispered in Subaru's ear.

Subaru shook his head more furiously, clamping his eyes shut for a few moments. Refusing to believe.

"No I-"

"Why do you do it? Why do you hate Kamui so? Why does he deserve to be hated?"

That did it. Subaru felt the tears flowing freely down his cheeks. His legs gave way and he slumped to the floor, Epd falling with him. Subaru wept.

"No... No... Kamui doesn't deserve to be hated. He deserves to be loved... I don't-" Subaru cut off, preparing himself to say the words.

"-Love him..." Subaru whispered, and his voice cracked.

Behind him, Epd Subaru smiled. It had worked. Subaru's soul and heart wasn't strong enough to be without the ones he loved, but he would destroy himself if he thought it was for the best.

It was a shame really. How easy it was to make Subaru crack, to make him think that he didn't love his brother. The power to control the vampire was too easy to acquire.

"You don't love him? Tell him, you must. Tell him you hate him," Epd Subaru whispered. Subaru's tears fell even more.

_No!_ Epd Subaru felt Subaru's inner self screaming._ Don't fall into his trap! He's not you, he doesn't know your feelings! YOU LOVE HIM; YOU DO LOVE YOUR BROTHER! _

Subaru's eyes seemed to clear from emotion, and Epd Subaru whispered something in his ear that sounded harsh, and far too cruel.

"I....do.... love..." Subaru didn't finish. Epd wrapped one of his hands around Subaru's throat. Subaru coughed, and he couldn't breathe.

"No, you shouldn't. He will die with you around," Epd Subaru exclaimed quietly.

With his free hand, Epd Subaru caressed Subaru's cheek softly. With the gentle motion, Subaru slowly began to forget the words that his inner self was screaming.

But Epd Subaru could hear them. The screaming words turned into tormented screaming and sobbing as Epd Subaru continued to caress Subaru's cheek.

Epd Subaru moved forward, putting his lips to Subaru's ear. He raised his slender fingers slowly up to Subaru's now moss-green eyes.

"Maybe you would be, maybe everyone would be, better off with you dead?" Epd Subaru asked. Subaru barely had time to breathe.

Then he was he was thrown forward into the blazing flames.

Subaru suddenly found himself lying on his back on the hard floor. He looked up and saw Kamui running over to him. Filled with trepidation, he put his hands behind him and crawled backwards as he remembered Epd's words that were now running through his head.

"No... Don't come near me Kamui...." Subaru said, shaking his head as he crawled back more.

"Subaru?" Kamui asked, his pace stopping a bit but he tried to reach for Subaru who was preventing him to go near.

"Don't..." His body felt odd. Numb. Not the tingly kind, but as if his body wasn't registering touch and feeling.

Subaru crawled back, but his limbs tried to give out. One of his elbows bent against his will and he fell to his elbow. He tried harder to move, but he couldn't. Kamui reached forward and quickly grabbed Subaru.

Subaru struggled against Kamui's grip, trying to push his brother away from him.

"No.... Kamui, let go.... let go of me.... please...." Subaru sobbed, but Kamui didn't dare to do so.

"Kamui, let go of me!" Subaru demanded, his voice raising.

"No, Subaru! Not until you tell me what's going on!" Kamui replied, gently, yet firmly.

Subaru's eyes flashed gold.

"LET GO OF ME!" He ordered.  
Kamui's eyes widened. "Subaru......?"

Instead of letting go, Kamui wrapped his arms around Subaru. "I won't leave you, Subaru," Kamui whispered. This made Subaru cry even harder. Subaru gripped Kamui's arms tightly.

Subaru struggled to get out of Kamui's embrace, trying to yank Kamui's arms away from him, but his body was getting so weak. So weak.... He struggled harder, sweat forming on his forehead.

It was so hot. Far too hot. He struggled for breath, and when he did breathe, it was high, and difficult.

"Kamui... you shouldn't"-Strained breath- "Go near"-Another strained breath- "Me..." Subaru croaked out. He tried to get to his feet, but he fell back. His arms let go of Kamui and they fell to Subaru's side.

He collapsed to the floor, and tried to get up, yet fell back down. Kamui bent down over him. He lifted Subaru in his arms gently. Subaru gazed up at him with tear filled emerald eyes. He obviously tried to struggle, but he had absolutely no energy to do so.

Kamui gently lowered Subaru onto his bed. He lifted the covers and brought them up to Subaru's shoulders.

Subaru was still exhausted, as if his energy had decided to vanish. His vision wavered, and it seemed to go blank. Subaru blinked. His eyes were open, but he couldn't see.

Panic and fear built up in his chest. Kamui began to go to his own bed when he felt a small tug on his arm.

Subaru knew that he shouldn't have, that it would end up harming the one in front of him. But he couldn't help it.

"Don't.... leave..." Subaru whispered. The act burned his already tender throat. Subaru let his arm slip down to Kamui's hand, and he wrapped his fingers in between Kamui's.

Kamui turned and sat on Subaru's bed. He moved over to Subaru, and still grasping his hand, took Subaru's head, wrapping his arm around it and holding it close to his chest.

"I can't... see...." Subaru whimpered. Kamui held him tighter. He could hear Subaru muttering: "Why am I doing this? Why am I doing this? Why am I doing this?" Over and over, hurried so it wasn't actually very clear.

"Subaru....." Kamui whispered. Subaru muttered himself to sleep, his breaths still rushed and strained.

Kamui bent down and kissed Subaru's forehead. It was burning. Kamui slipped down and put Subaru's head on his shoulder, resting his head on Subaru's.

"Subaru... Don't be like this..." Kamui begged.

But Subaru couldn't stop because he loved Kamui too much...

**Moko-chan: Ohohohoho! Now raise you're hand if you think we're being a bit too mean to Subaru? Well this is the King of Angst, we're suppose to be mean to him, but we still love him! Ohohoho! Hope you enjoyed the last chap for 2008! **

**Tsubasa: Yay! We got it up by New Years! Which I tonight!! (For me. Why is everyone so slo~w?)**

**Anyway, good luck in the new year. ^.^ ^.^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bleeding hearts: chapter fifteen**

**Moko-chan: Yay! First chap of 2009! Woot! **

**Tsubasa: it's short, and we're sorry!**

Subaru unsteadily twisted the handle and leisurely opened the door that groaned wordlessly against the stilted floor. He wandered vigilantly into the bedroom, shutting the door mutely behind him and heaved out a slow sigh, resting his head against the cool surface of the door.

"_Subaru!_" A cry broke out into the once hushed air.

Subaru's eyes snapped open in alarm. He turned around in alert. Screaming, crying, weeping, whimpering, hollering for help. But who?

"_Subaru!_" The voice rang in again, screaming into the vampire's mind as he clutched onto his head, fingers gripping tightly on his shreds of hair.

The fireplace was ablaze, but the flames were getting far too high. They continued to rise, sprouting out like tree branches as they surrounded the fireplace. Shockingly, within the depths of the flames, Subaru could see figures, and they were all too familiar.

"_Subaru!_"

"_Subaru, help us!_"

"_Subaru, please!!_"

"_Subaru-!_"

Screams were everywhere. Crying was everywhere. Subaru was frozen at the spot, eyes widen in horror as he watched the figures in the flames cry out in agony and get consume by the flame, eating them away but their desperate cries were still heard.

"_SUBARU!_"

Subaru subconsciously took a step forward, reaching over towards the dancing flames. He heard a small slosh, as if it was in liquid. Subaru gazed down, but soon realized he shouldn't have. Written on the ground was words written in dark, crimson, fresh blood.

'_Subaru... why didn't you help us?_'  
'_Why didn't you save us?_'  
'_Subaru...why?!'_  
"_WHY!?_"

The words were written everywhere, on the walls, on the ground, above the fire. He heard voices, screams, crying for help, crying desperately for help as they howled in anguish.

"_Subaru, why didn't you help-_"  
"_-Let us die-_"  
"_-Didn't care, did you?_"  
"_You just let us-_"  
"_You didn't save us_-"  
"No... I did! I did try to save you.... that was all I wanted!" Subaru moaned, still clutching his head as the screams screeched in his mind piercingly.

"_You didn't care-_"  
"_-Burning to death-_"  
"_-Try to save us-_"  
"_-YOU JUST LET US DIE!_"

"No...I...!" Subaru tried to exclaim as the voices continue to echo noisily in every direction, driving tears to fill in his eyes and spill upon the blood on the floor, yet the words didn't fade away. Their faces flashed through his mind, their mournful and damaged faces that were covered in blood, screaming desperately, screaming for him to help.

Subaru whimpered in pain, collapsing to the floor. He tensely crawled over to his bed, trying to turn away from the haunting words taking over his mind. The figures clouding his mind, screaming with so much pain that it hurts his chest, hurting so much. . . He gripped the sheets on the bed above him tightly, forcefully, but struggling to get up.

He whimpered again, his breathing sharp, tears rolling down his cheeks in a long wave.  
"No.......Everyone..."

Subaru's head crashed to the floor, some of the covers falling down with him.

"I'm....so... sorry..."

The moon was shining ever so brightly against the shadowy sky. Subaru blinked a few times at the brightness of the moon, so brightly it almost blinded him. He would've covered his eyes but his arms stayed limp by his sides. It was quiet as he came across a clearing, the luminosity of the moon finally faded as something gently was heard. . .

A soothing, calming voice came to his ears, almost like a wind drifting through a winters evening. Someone was singing, singing like an angel. But it was so sad, as if the person was crying.

Subaru turned, looking for the owner of the voice. "Hello?" He asked, trying to stay quiet and not raise his voice.

"Hello?!" He asked again, and he just heard crying.

He took at step back and turned. His eyes widened. In front of him was a gigantic sakura tree, it's soft blossoms gleaming dimly in the fading moonlight. With the moonlight, the petals look white, but as the moonlight finally faded, they show their true colors in the darkness. Pink, but some times, or mostly, the small tint of the color deepens as the petals drip of blood.

The branches raised themselves up and shot out towards him. They took a tight grip around his arms and legs, tightening their grasp until he began to bleed.

Subaru winced as the blossoms gripped his body tightly, the crimson blood falling from Subaru's wounds and hitting the petal covered ground. Tainting the petals more to a haunting beauty.

"Not today. Let him go," a gentle voice commanded. Subaru's eyes widened at the sound of the voice, not wanting to whisper the name, as if that would make the man disappear.

The cherry blossom unwrapped it's branches and Subaru fell to the ground, hitting one of the tree's roots, making blood trickle down from under his hairline.

The man gently lifted Subaru and held the vampire's shoulder's tightly, keeping a firm grip on him.  
The man had black hair, soft amber eyes, a long cloak and a medallion that looked like bat wings around his neck.

The man looked at Subaru's neck. The blood from his head had trickled across his the bareness of his neck, staining the rim of his collar.

"What a waste," the man said. He bent his head slightly and licked a little of the blood from Subaru's neck.

Subaru's eyes widened, the horrific and frighteningly familiar feeling enveloping him. But the other feeling was stronger.

A sad smile etched itself onto Subaru's face and he looked into the man's eyes. He slumped a little, but the man held him up.

Subaru looked at the man with attentive eyes, yet those emerald hues widened. The man's eyes had gone a little cold, and his skin was paling.

Subaru raised his trembling hand and touched the man's face. It felt like ice. Subaru looked down and saw a gaping hole in the man's chest.

The man let go of Subaru and fell backwards, his eyes closing. Subaru began to run forwards, but someone came up behind Subaru and grabbed his arm, beginning to drag him away.

"Seishiro-san!" Subaru cried, reaching out to the fallen man, blood forming around his lifeless body. He was being pulled away from him but tried to break free but couldn't, nothing was allowing him to set him free.

"Seishiro-san! Seishiro-san!!"Subaru screamed as tears were spilled out of his eyes quickly, the silver droplets splashing on the ground, mixing in with the blood that was spreading across the ground.

"SEISHIRO-SAN!!!!!"

Subaru gasped for breath as he suddenly woke up in panic. His hands were tightly gripping Kamui's arms and Kamui was gazing at him in fret.

Tears were rolling down Subaru's cheeks and falling to the bed covers. He slowly let go of one of Kamui's arms and raised his hand to Kamui's cheek.

His hand suddenly trembled, shaking uncontrollably as Subaru winced in pain.

"My hand... it hurts so much... it hurts..." Subaru whispered. A dark crimson liquid trickled slowly down Subaru's arm, traveling it's way down like a snake.

Kamui and Subaru's eyes widened at the liquid squirming itself down Subaru's pale skin.

"Blood..." Subaru whispered.

Kamui took Subaru's gloved hand and turned it over. He pulled off enough of the glove to see crimson blood flowing from the scar in the middle of Subaru's palm.

Blood began to fall from the other side of the glove as well.

"Kamui... it....hurts..." Subaru exclaimed shakily before he fell backwards into the pillows, his eyes tightly shut.

**Moko-chan: Well we have good news and bad news, good news is that Epd was absent from this chapter 'cause our good friend Charmy-chan decided to do some tests on him, plus he's tied up in a chair, by chains, and locked up inside a closet. And the bad news is, is that it doesn't seem there's much hope for Subaru anymore. J/K! Ohohohohoho! **

**Tsubasa: We hope that you enjoyed it. And yes, Charmkeeper-san has been cheering me up by trying to find EPD's loose bolt. Even still, however, EPD finds away to enter my dreams and wake me up earlier then needed.....We hope you enjoyed**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bleeding hearts: chapter sixteen**

**Moko-chan: Sorry for the extremely late delay! I was busy with school, Tsubasa-chan wasn't in the writing mood, and other things happened that prevented us to update this weekly! Gomen ne!**

**Tsubasa: One of the other factors was that went away for a week. Again, we're sorry!!**

A single flame opened up, the dark red in the center getting hotter, the outside getting lighter, so that the edges were pale yellow. The flame began to crackle in the darkness, and even though it was small, it sounded like an entire building on fire.

It lit up the pale and slender finger beneath it, illuminating the finger with a light that was a mixture of orange and yellow. The finger pointed to the wick on top of a candle, so that the flame was at the end of their long, painted nail.

The flame joined to the wick, and the finger was run across several more wicks, lighting each one in turn. The candles all lit and their small flame and light steadily got brighter.

Karen smiled at the candles in front of her and blew out the flame at the tip of her finger gently.

"Now, tell me everything I need to know," Karen said, turning to the seals, her hands by her sides. And even though her voice was velvet and smooth, her eyes were definitely filled with more curiosity then the cat had been itself.

The seals all nodded, and turned their gaze into the hallway, which was pitch black, and lit only by the two pairs of eyes, one pair deep emerald and the other dark amethyst.

The amethyst eyes would occasionally give a flicker of gold, and both pairs had a little terror deep inside of them. But the emerald eyes seemed sad, and horrified, as if the flames were bringing back less then welcome memories.

Karen sat down and kept her legs firm, the slit in her dress revealing quite a lot of her slender leg, just as it was meant too.

Kamui sighed and closed his eyes, his messy hair flopping forward a little as he bowed his head so that if his eyes were open, he would be looking at the ground.

"They are from another world . . . and . . . they look exactly like me and . . ." Kamui broke off, unable to say Subaru's name.

Sorata leaned over to Karen, slid away the red hair that covered her ear, cupped his hand and whispered the name to her, to which she nodded in understanding.

"And...?" Karen asked, her tone still as smooth as ever. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"And what?" Arashi asked, tipping her head to the side a little.

"Two utter beauties . . . two _twin_ beauties . . . What's the catch? What's their flaw?" Karen asked, laying her hands in her lap so that they were lying in dark red material.

"They're . . . uh. . . vampires," Yuzuriha said, closing her eyes, her brow bending a little as she tensed before she said that word 'vampires', which she practically whispered anyway, not wanting to anger the boys, or acknowledge that this wasn't a very cruel nightmare coming from watching to many horror movies.

Karen just nodded, her eyes closed and her lips not making any expression. Then she turned her head and the top half of her body to the dark hall behind her.

"And why are you so afraid of me?" she asked gently, like she was calming a terrified child. And a small, joined laugh came from the darkness.

"She's powerful in every world, huh?" A young voice asked.

"And scary. . .but brilliant, as usual," Another velvet voice said. Karen recognized this as Kamui's voice, and smiled at the compliment.

Two figures stepped into the flame lit room, the flames dancing around and illuminating their pale skin, bringing out their features in a greater depth. The flames made them look like they belonged in a time long forgotten.

Karen eyed them and gazed at their clothing and style. "You are so cute!" She said, smiling. The boy on the right with emerald eyes blushed furiously, the bright red blending into the pale complexion.

"I can see how you can be another Kamui, easy! Except you're . . . taller. And slightly more mature in your features. But I can't see how you can be Subaru-san!" Karen exclaimed.

She stood, and walked over to the twins, placing her wrists on her hips and making her hands bend back against her. She peered into Subaru's face, making him blush even more.  
"No, I can tell by your eyes," she said quietly, so that only Subaru could hear.  
"They are the same pained emerald. But there's less pain. But you still look like a child, burdened with sorrows that no one should suffer."

Subaru smiled softly, and he raised his head so that his lips were right beside her ear."You are as wise and kind as ever, Karen-san," Subaru said in a returned whisper.

A sudden gust of wind made one of the candle flames flicker and blow out. Karen walked back over to the candle and lit it again, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw the twins become stiff, their limbs tense, as if they were looking at death straight in the eye.

"Again, why are you so afraid?" Karen asked. The twins glanced quickly at the flames, not even moving their heads.

"Ah. . ." She whispered. Moving towards the vampires, she made a large flame appear in the palm of her hand.

Instinctively, the vampire Kamui slipped in front of his brother and raised out his arm across his brother's chest, extending long claws, his eyes covered by the shadow of his hair.

Karen curled her fingers together over her palm and the crackling flame vanished as soon as her fingertips touched.

"Why are you afraid of fire?" She asked gently.

"It's . . . one of the few things that can kill us," Kamui said.  
"And that was sweet how you straight away tried to protect your brother," Karen said, smiling a little. "I won't hurt you, I promise," Karen said softly. Kamui turned and looked at Subaru, whom just nodded, smiling gently.

"Fine," Kamui grunted, lowering his arm, his claws shortening into nails in a matter of seconds. Everyone stared in amazement.

"She calmed down Kamui!" Sorata exclaimed in a whisper.

"With the help of Subaru-san," Arashi pointed out.

The human Kamui, however, was more amazed by how his other self had protected Subaru without hesitation.. And how he had waited for Subaru's approval. He gazed at the two twins, his other self pouting with his arms crossed and the other. . . the other _him_ bowing a little to Karen, showing obvious respect, which she seemed less then accustomed to.

A soft voice whispered through the air, singing a sad song that could make any hearts cry out. The voice was distant, yet so close. The melody was drifted efficiently by the wind, traveling through the darkness that was not to be seen. It was completely dark and empty, the song echoed, its tone changing to haunt but never changing its desperate cry through what was the night.

Stars peeked themselves out into the opening, shining dimly but was soon surpass by the moon that glowed a deep red color, almost like blood. Its rays shined down onto an ocean, the waters glittering like rubies spilling onto the silent black waters.

Just above the silent lake was a cliff soaring up high into the air, about fifty feet it was. Jagged rocks poked out, but they didn't look too stabilize. Something was glowing at the top of the cliff, and the source of the singing was up there as well. Echoing with a sorrowful tone as it reached down to the waters which mourn and in reply, splashed onto the shore, as if it was crying red and black tears.

Something was floating motionless on the water; the soft waves carried the almost lifeless body onto the shore. Blood spilled out from his hands, the blood being washed away from the already tainted waters.

His eyes wide open, staring up at the sky with a pained expression. Unable to move since his entire body feels numb, like nothing was there.

The waves crashed onto shore, forcing him to roll uncontrollably onto the sand and stopping to a halt, sprawled to the side. Arms spread out, blood staining glistening golden sand. Body curved, clothes drenched in freezing cold water. Legs partly bent, reaching towards the ocean. Head thrown back, not leaving its gaze at the sky.

Subaru managed to blink a few times when he noticed something glowing at the top of the cliff, and the singing now registering in his mind. Like he was in a trance, he subconsciously got up to his feet and leisurely walked towards the cliff.

He reached over to the jagged rocks, managing to pull himself up, beginning to climb. It was a slow process, but at least he was moving. A minute ago he could barley feel himself, but now something told him to climb.

It was the singing that tempted Subaru, it sounded so depressing, almost as if the singer was crying. He wanted to see who was singing so he could comfort the singer, asking what was wrong and why sing such a sad song.

Subaru soon reached the top, struggling a bit to get to his feet and balance himself so he wouldn't fall back. The song was becoming more solemn and more silent even though the source of the voice was so close.

And where the voice was, and where the glowing light was, was the source. There was a girl, singing the distressing song as she was slowly being consumed by flames. Her eyes were closed, her hands clasped together, her mouth opening and closing to release the melody, oblivious and not oblivious of what was becoming of her.

Below, the waves crashed harshly against the hard surface of the cliff as Subaru ran towards the flames to save the girl. His arm outstretched, mouth opening wide as he screamed, tears freely flying out.

Another thunder like sound of the waves striking against the cliff, and by the powerful force, large chunks of the cliff began to come tumbling down into the dark ocean. Another crash of the waves, more rocks falling, Subaru continued to run but he was then falling back.A much larger chunk of the cliff was falling off and Subaru wasn't able to get to the part that was still stabilized.

Before he could fall back into the ocean, a hand quickly grabbed onto his wrist, the rest of his body dangling fifty feet above sea level.

Subaru looked up and saw Kamui on the edge, knees pinned to the ground, leaning forward to grasp tightly onto his brother's wrist. With his other hand, he kept a hold onto the ground for support.

"Ka---Kamui." Subaru gasped lightly, seeing the fear in his brother's glassy amethyst eyes as he tried to pull him up.

The girls singing was still stirring into his mind, Kamui had to hurry or it'll be too late. Subaru reached out to a rock to support himself on, with his free hand he grabbed one but it quickly broke off and fell into the waves.

Kamui's grasp grew tighter, and Subaru almost forgot about his hands bleeding. Blood was spilled onto Kamui's and dripped into the water like crimson tears. It was hurting him and he was feeling light headed, his eyes blinking several times to get into focus.

"Subaru!" Kamui exclaimed, getting his brother back into focus, making him to look up at his twin whose eyes were now hopeful and so was his smile.

"I got you, so don't worry."

But Subaru's eyes widened as he saw a dark figure coming up from behind Kamui. The song ended. The fire was burnt out. There was silence. Claws were raised up in the air as the dark figured revealed himself with emotionless golden eyes and a smile.

Subaru screamed out Kamui's name as Epd's claws went through Kamui's back, the needle like nails sticking through his chest. Blood rapidly pouring out and splattering all over a frightened Subaru whom, without Kamui's grip to be held onto, was now falling.

But he was quickly gripped by Epd's hand which was covered in his twin's blood. The only person who was falling was Kamui's body which has already hit the surface, sinking downward into the icy cold water.

Subaru felt his heart stopped by the sound of the splash, echoing loudly in his mind. Epd lifted Subaru up by his arm, he stood up at the edge but he still let Subaru dangle over the edge by his enjoyment. Epd pleasantly lick Subaru's bleeding hand, and somehow it burned him painfully like fire.

After he was done licking, Epd brought Subaru over to him, wrapping his arms around him in another of his harsh embrace, petting his hair softly.

"I don't quite understand why he would want to save you," Epd breathed into Subaru's ear. "Since you've been ruining his life since the day you two were born."

Subaru, with tear filled eyes looked over Epd's shoulder and saw where the fire was once blazing and where the girl was once singing. Now it was just a girl's blackened corpse with her mouth gapping open, hands still clasped together. But her eyes were not closed; actually, the eyes were never there from the start.

The fire had consumed the girl's eyes when she was singing, or lost them from something worse. This was the reason why she had her eyes closed while singing. The flames burned her eyelids away and what was left were the sockets that was breaking apart with the rest of her face, and then her body that was soon becoming ashes.

Subaru was trembling in fright, ready to collapse but Epd kept a hold of him, his embrace tightening.

"Do you want to know what would've happened if you weren't saved? If you wounded up like that girl over there? If you truly did die back then, you would've felt something . . . like this!"

Epd grabbed one of Subaru's bleeding hands and pressed against the wound powerfully, sinking his nails into the wound as more blood spilled out.

His hand felt like it was burning even more and so was his other hand. He sank down to his knees, his whole body burning hot and he could barley breath. Beads of sweat rapidly trailed through his body, his vision becoming blurry. He tried to crawl away but he felt so tired, so numb, he couldn't feel anything.

He collapsed to the ground, and felt his own body being consumed by the dancing flames that coated him completely. And before he lost complete conscious, he was kicked off of the cliff, and into the water.

-------------------------------------

Karen stopped outside the dark room. The young Subaru was alone, curled up on the sheets of his bed, clutching his chest tightly, sweat on his brow, and his chest rising up and down in quick pants.

Karen looked around, and then slipped into the bedroom. She stared down at the young vampire, his whole face crumpled in pain, tears dripping down his cheeks.

Karen stepped back in shock, nearly tripping as the boy suddenly opened his eyes and bolted upright, clutching his chest, his eyes wide in obvious horror.

He turned and gasped when he saw Karen, her left foot behind her, stabilizing herself. He quickly threw the covers off him and took her slender hands in his own, helping her to balance properly.

"I'm so-" Subaru began, but Karen raised her hand to stop him.

"Save it, it wasn't your fault," Karen said. Subaru looked at her, his eyes looking as if they were made of emerald tears and the edges of his lips slightly curving into a pain filled smile.

Karen and Subaru sat down on the edge of the bed, Subaru clutching his knees to his chest, one of his arms limp over his legs while the other was wrapped around his knees.

"Are you alright?" Karen asked softly. Subaru nodded, keeping his eyes on Karen firmly.  
"Then why won't you remove me from your gaze?" Karen asked. Subaru blinked quickly, obviously not wanting his eyes to close.

"They say that dreams are usually a fleeting experience, unless you have very strong willpower. And if you have a nightmare, and remember it for years, as clear as any other memory, it's because it terrified you out of your mind," Subaru said, gazing out the window at the falling rain against the black night.

Karen gently placed one of her hands on Subaru's pale cheek, and she gently turned his face towards her, holding his head gently.

"But a dream is a dream. No matter how hard a dream is, no matter how horrible the nightmare, it's only a dream," Karen said gently.

She gazed into Subaru's emerald eyes, and her own eyes widened. "But you already knew that," Karen whispered, and her hands dropped to her sides.

Subaru got to his feet and walked over to the window, placing his hand on the cold glass, a comfort to his burning hot skin.

"Creatures of the dark, huh?" Subaru whispered, his hair casting a shadow over his face, and his clenched his hand into a fist on the glass.

Subaru closed his eyes for a second, and then found it so hard to open them. The burnt corpse, her hands still clasped together, no eyes in her sockets. . .Kamui's expression as the claws had ripped through his chest and made blood fly from his body. The sad, depressing song. It was all so clear. . .so clear. . .

_"Do you know what would happen if you wound up like that girl?"_ Epd's voice was too clear. As if he was right behind him.. . .Subaru felt a hand gently lay itself on his shoulder and he spun his head around, coming face to face with Epd.

"You should have wounded up like that girl back there," Epd said softly. He reached up to Subaru's forehead and gently pressed his index finger to the skin at the center of Subaru's forehead.

Subaru crumpled to his knees, his arms limp beside him, his head bowed down. Tears fell down his shadowed face. His emerald eyes were wide open in shock and horrible fear, tears rolling down from them.

Karen ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Why one earth did she think of this boy as someone so very dear to her?

Karen's eyes widened as Subaru took her arm and ran his hand down it, finally grabbing her hand, using enough force that flame shot out of her index finger.

Subaru closed his eyes and fell back and into Karen's arms, his hair falling to the left, his closed eyelids pointed at her. Subaru opened his eyes wearily. "Ah, I'm sorry........" He whispered.  
Karen smiled a little. "Get some more sleep. I'll be in here anyway,"  
Subaru nodded gently, and returned to the covers of the bed.

----------------------------------------

The two Kamuis sat on the floor in front of the fire, the vampire staring into the bright, flickering and crackling flame.

"What's wrong with him?" The human Kamui asked.

"What's wrong with who?" The vampire asked, staring at the flames like a deer in headlights, transfixed on the crackling substance that burned away the wood.

"The other . . . the other . . . your little brother," Kamui finally answered.

The vampire closed his eyes, and clenched his fist. "Nothing that he deserves....."

"Eh?" Kamui asked as the vampire stood and walked over to the window, placing his hands on the glass and gazing at the storm outside.

"Have you ever heard of 'another self?' Another half to your soul that you can't get rid of, no matter what happens to you in the process?" The vampire asked, turning his head to Kamui, but not removing his hands from the glass.

"Does this have to do with his other self?" Kamui asked. The vampire bowed his head, and then turned back to the window.

"Remember, how we told you that our father wasn't exactly the kindest person to us?" the vampire said.

"That's an understatement," Kamui muttered.  
The vampire nodded. "Well . . . well . . ." The vampire clenched his fists tighter and stared out the window, his tears matching the falling rain.

"You're afraid that he's going to get hurt, aren't you?" The human Kamui asked, standing behind the vampire.

"No . . . I'm afraid he's going to get hurt more," the vampire said, his voice shaking a little due to the tears flowing down his pale cheeks.

The human sighed a little and placed his hand on the vampire's shoulder. "I can't promise anything, but I will help protect him," the human said softly. His hair shadowed over his eyes, but when he looked up, the bright amethyst shone with determination.

The vampire smiled a little. "I don't know how this really goes . . . but. . . " The vampire bit his lip and turned away from his human self.". . . T-thanks. . ." the vampire finally said.

Kamui smiled. "No problem."

The two Kamuis stared out the window, the half moon the only light to illuminate the dark room.  
"Never make me say 'thanks' to you again." The vampire ordered.

**Moko-chan: Okay, we have good news and bad news? Do you want me to start with the bad news? Okay, well. . . the bad news is that Epd was able to escape Charmy-chan's experiments on him and manage to torture dear Subaru some more. And the good news. . .uh, what's the good news, Tsubasa-chan?**

**Tsubasa: There's good news? O.O Here's another bit of bad news: School starts for the new school year for me in a few days. That means that the updates are going to be slower. I'm sorry! Also, Onee-chan wrote the dream in this chapter. Just so you know.**

**Until next time! ^.^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bleeding Hearts: chapter seventeen**

**Moko-chan: Oh dear, when was the last time we updated a chapter? We're reeeaaalllllyyyy sorry! **

**Tsubasa: It seems to be around five weeks. We have reasons, mostly a certain person in the mood for flufiness and another running out of ideas to make this a complete horror story (can you guess which is which?) not to mention, we've been writing our own projects, which take up a lot of time. Gomen ne!**

"You seem to be hurting Kamui again."

"No. . . I. . . "  
"And you're hurting everyone you care for. Wouldn't it have been so easy to have just died that time so many years ago?"

". . .That would have hurt them more. . . "

"No, it would have been easier for you to have died then, because they wouldn't be as close to you."

". . . Stop. . . "

"And you would be able to stand and say that you had nothing to do with their deaths."

". . . Don't. . . "

"Was it so hard to have died?"

".please..........leave me alone........."

"Why don't you die now? Or are you to weak to take your own life? Maybe I should do it for you?"

"STOP IT!!"

Subaru gingerly reached up to his twin's eyes, the shimmering amethyst turning to gleaming gold.

"You're hungry," Subaru whispered.

All the seals suddenly grabbed their chairs and moved away from the twins, the sound of wood scraping against the ground echoing through the air.

"Only a little......" Kamui replied. Subaru sighed. "When you're hungry, doesn't that mean you eat something?" Subaru asked. Kamui blinked at him in surprise, but he got to his feet.

"What about you?" Kamui asked, putting his hands on his brother's shoulders. Subaru smiled.

"I'm fine. I'm not hungry at all. So how about you go hunt for something."

"What do you two eat anyways?" Sorata inquired curiously.

"Oh, raw squirrels, rabbits, and if we're really hungry we eat larger animals like deer and such." Kamui answered. "And we do not eat humans, well, that is if you taste good we might take a nimble."

The seals scooted back some more and Subaru sweatdropped. "He doesn't mean it; we don't eat humans at all. We just eat the raw meat from animals and drink their blood, that's all."

Sorata raised an eyebrow, still keeping a far distant from the twins like everyone else.  
"Are you sure about that?

"If we weren't, you'd already be just a pile of bones." Kamui pointed out and started to take his leave towards the door. "Alright, I'm going to do some hunting. Anything's got to be better then those mutants. Otherwise I'm handing in my resignation."

Subaru laughed as Kamui exited, muttering about how he missed human blood. Subaru gazed at the raised half moon.

"I should be going to sleep. There's no point staying awake if I',m just going to stare out the window," Subaru said, and he smiled at everyone, bowed, then left.

The water he was kneeling on was cold, like ice. It churned, making him slightly dizzy. Water sloshed between the gaps between his fingers.

Warm, delicious smelling water.

Subaru raised his hand from the water and leaped back in a second. Blood. Vampire blood.

Subaru looked up slowly as he raised his head up the drops of blood falling, and his eyes widened. A girl around seven or eight was hanging from her ankles, blood dripping from her chest. A girl that looked exactly like him.

"Subaru. . ."

Subaru turned to the soft, scared voice. A young Kamui was gazing up at the girl's corpse, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"She died. . . She's dead. . . You will die too, won't you? You'll end up as a rotting corpse.... just like-"

"Kamui!" Subaru cried. Kamui fell back, his body limp and his eyes tightly closed. Subaru caught Kamui in his arms.

"Kamui, Kamui, Kamui, Kamui, Kamui, Kamui," Subaru muttered, repeating his brother's name over and over.

"Su. . . ba. . . ru. . ."

Blood flew into the air and dripped down the side

Subaru screamed for Kamui, but instead he was welcomed by dozens of corpses laying lifelessly on top of the water.

"Subaru!"

Subaru looked up and saw Kamui. He was crying and Subaru threw himself onto his brother and sobbed.

Warm and sticky liquid fell onto Subaru's hand. He looked down and saw his hand sticking through Kamui's chest.

Laughter rang through the air.

"Oops," EPD said, laughing.  
Subaru looked up at him angrily. "You-! What did you do?!" Subaru yelled, holding Kamui's limp body in his arms.

EPD smiled innocently. "It wasn't me. You did all the hard work!"

Subaru laid Kamui's body on the water's surface, got to his feet and growled. His eyes flickered gold, and his nails grew long.

His eyes flickered from their brilliant gold and changed to their emerald color, his nails retracting. EPD laughed.

"You can't become a vampire here! That's for me, and for me only!" EPD laughed again.  
Subaru collapsed to the ground.

EPD walked over to him and lifted Subaru's head by his chin."Aw....why don't you let me take over? It will be so much easier, you won't feel all this emotional pain, and everyone will be so safe."

EPD reached up to Subaru's forehead and pressed lightly.

"No.....no....I-I don't want....." Subaru moaned and whimpered.

Kamui opened his eyes wearily by the sound of footsteps. They weren't heavy enough to be from a human.

Kamui got to his feet and walked out to the balcony, the shadow of a person gazing out at the night sky visible through the slightly open window.

Subaru was staring out, his green eyes blank, as if he couldn't really see what was in front of him. Looking. Just looking.

"Subaru, are you alright?" Kamui asked softly. The two vampires were the only ones on this side of the house. There used to be the onmyouji, but. . .

Subaru bent over the balcony.

"Subaru, are you okay?" Kamui asked again. No reply.  
But there was a quick blur as Subaru flipped over the balcony and began to fall.

"Subaru!" Kamui exclaimed his eyes wide. Kamui extended his arm, catching Subaru before his twin fell out of his reach.

Subaru's eyes were closed now, and he had that peaceful look as if he was sleeping. He was sleeping.

"Subaru! Subaru wake up! Subaru!" Kamui begged.

"No. . . I don't want. . . " Subaru whispered, not answering Kamui's question, but protesting to someone else's demand.

Kamui yanked his arm up, bringing his younger brother up with it. Kamui pulled Subaru into his arms, cradling the young boy on the ground.

Subaru's brow creased and he opened his eyes wearily.  
"K-Kamui? Why are we out n the balcony?" Subaru asked, his voice barely a whisper. Kamui put on his best smile.

"No reason.. come on, bed time," Kamui said, yanking Subaru to his feet, his younger brother rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Subaru looked between the bedroom and the balcony, still confused. Subaru sat on top of his bed and his head fell, hitting the pillow. He was already unconscious.

Thunder clapped and rain battered down. Had there been a storm? Kamui hadn't noticed, to focus on Subaru.

Kamui bent down and kissed Subaru's forehead. "Don't do anything like that again," Kamui whispered in Subaru's ear.

Far away, he could hear and odd laughter.

"Kamui....do you honestly think he has a choice?"  
Kamui's eyes widened. "Su. . . ba. . .ru?"

The laughter continued, and Kamui shielded his brother protectively.

"Oh, that won't help. I'm part of him. . . he can't be shielded from me." EPD laughed again, and slowly the laughter faded away.

Subaru's face paled as if to prove EPD's point.

**Moko-chan: Ohohohoho! Aren;t we evil? Of course we are!**

**Tsubasa: Are you lot getting bored of the nightmares? Sorry... Blame me. But Onee-chan and I have struck an agreement and very, VERY soon we will move on with the plot and get to the part that is the most interesting. Why? O.o don't look at me for spoilers!**

**P.S. Onee-chan ruined my brain by mentioning 'raw squirrels'. Don't ask.**

Ja ne~


	18. Chapter 18

**Bleeding Hearts: chapter 18**

**Moko-chan: Okay, chap 18 is up! Yay! Okay, now Tsubasa-chan says something. . . **

**Tsubasa: Ok, it's short, which will REALLY be made up for in the next chapters. Reasons for not updating and such at the bottom.**

**Enjoy**

Subaru fell back into his dreams and found himself in a room with candles surrounding him. The candles were of crimson red wax, dripping onto the floor which turned out to be a mirror. The mirror was dimly illuminated by the pale candle lights performing their little dance silently in the darkness.

It was quiet and eerie; no sound except for Subaru's steady breathing. Despite there being candles that could give off warmth, they were giving off bitter and freezing atmosphere in the room, yet the flames still stayed their natural colors.

The cold crawled through Subaru's skin like spiders, its icy legs pitching against soft skin and turning it to frost.

He could feel the cold, and it was an uncomfortable feeling even though he was wearing clothes that could prevent the feeling but it didn't. His clothes didn't feel warm anymore, and his body heat didn't either.

He felt like a corpse that prevented to rot, he felt dead but he was still breathing. His heart was beating slowly and he could clearly hear it in his mind. Beating with a slow, slow rhythm. Very slow and steady, but it wasn't just the cold that was frightening him, it were the flames.

Fire was one of the only things that could kill vampires, the intense heat and now the blistering cold now was killing him.

But they were only small flames, very small flames that decide to dance for something to happen. Possibly celebrating for something since they look so joyful instead of deadly.

But what could they be celebrating? Or going to celebrate that's the question? And how could it be joyful instead of deadly? Or deadly instead of joyful? Or perhaps both? Either one or the other, that'll answer why the flames are dancing.

Subaru walked towards one of the candles which shined the less light. He raised a pale hand over the flames and felt it lick his palm. It was to feel cold but it felt hot to the touch, he wasn't too sure on what it really felt like. But in his bright emerald eyes, memories flashed back as he watched this particular flame perform for him. This flame was dancing its' own way, its own direction and its own tune.

He then heard a whisper in the air, and it became a song. Like the flame was singing a song, but it was more of a chant being repeated over and over in airy words that were hard to follow.

They suddenly became clear, and the flame was turning to a silver-white color. But the flame wasn't the only one, all the flames turn to that color and started to chant, the words becoming clear. They were calling out Subaru's name.

The voices repeated saying Subaru's name in a ghostly fashion, sending chills down his spine. He wanted to get away, but he couldn't. The voices were all over the place, echoing eerily through the cold air. Subaru began to run but then fell upon the mirror which felt like a sheet of ice.

He slowly got up and looked down at the crystal clear mirror, down at his reflection which he now regrets to do. He saw EPD, smiling up with him with his emotionless golden cat-like eyes.

He reached his hand out which came out of the mirror like water and grabbed hold of Subaru's throat.

He broke through of the mirror and kept a firm grip to the vampire's throat. He threw Subaru to the ground, making the mirror shatter into millions of pieces flying through the air. There was a shrill scream from all of the voices, chorusing together as EPD and Subaru fell through the breaking mirror. The flames followed in tow, falling down towards the two.

"You know you should have died, so why don't you just do it?" EPD asked as he tightened his grip, making Subaru gasp sharply.  
"Or do you want me to do it now? I bet Kamui would be happy, he wouldn't be suffering anymore."  
"N-no. . ."  
"Your existence has ruined his life, and don't you love your brother dearly? So dearly you would kill yourself for him?"  
"S-stop. . ."  
"So why don't you just do it? You had the chance back then, oh so many chances for you to die. . ."  
"I—"  
"So should I kill you now, so you don't bring anyone else anymore suffering?" With his other hand, EPD drew out his claws and had them aimed at Subaru's chest. "I believe it'll bring them good!"

"SHUT UP!" Subaru's eyes flashed gold and he preyed EPD's hand off of his throat. He drew out his claws and cut them across EPD's face in full rage before they retracted again.

Everything stopped and so did their falling and the flames which were now circling around them. EPD's head was titled away from Subaru, looking straight forward into the darkness. He lend his fingers to his cheek where blood was forming. He traced his fingers across the cuts, blood coating the tips of his fingers and steadily dripping off.

He examined the blood with pursed lips and narrowed eyes. He didn't look pained at all, only irritated. A twitch was upon his eye and he tilted his head back, a smile now spread.  
"You really shouldn't have done that."

Subaru was throne back into the mirror behind him, some of the glass shattering at the impact, sinking into his back. He fell to the bottom of the mirror, limp.

EPD tightened his harsh grip on Subaru's tender throat, and Subaru gasped for air, blood falling down the side of his mouth.

EPD raised Subaru's arm high above him and pierced a stake through his hand. Subaru screamed, and the scream continued as EPD did the same with the other arm.

Subaru hung limp, tears dripping down his face.

"Just die, will ya?" EPD asked, and he pressed harder on Subaru's trachea. Subaru gasped, struggling in vain attempts to be free.

"Don't you remember? All the people that died for you, all the people that got burned to ashes just to save your miserable existence?"

Subaru made a small whimper, the screams that they had made running through his ears, the sobs, the dead look in her eyes as she stared at the lifeless corpse....

"Yes.....those two suffered the most, didn't they? They one you regarded to as your own sisters.... they suffered the most...."

"Or do you not remember?" EPD asked, his eyes pitch black as he stared at Subaru's hands. He reached up and pressed down right beside the center of Subaru's palm. Subaru screamed again.

EPD smiled and brushed the hair from Subaru's eyes.

"Do you want me to show you?" EPD asked. Subaru opened his eyes, terrified. They widened as EPD pressed his hand against the spot where Subaru's heart was.

One of the glass mirrors shattered, the glass falling to the black ground. The candle flame flared until it was blinding, and blood dripped down for the vampire's hand.

Suddenly a scream ran from the vampire's mouth, running through the air as a high pitched scream.

"STOP!!!!!"

**Moko-chan: Ohohohohoho! Aren't we evil? Yes we are. But we're truly sorry for torturing Subaru so much, we love him dearly, and it was Tsubasa-chan's idea to torture him so much, okay it's my fault too but. . . um. . . Tsubasa-chan? Say something before they bring in the forks and torches..**

**Tsubasa: For not updating? Blame Ghost Hunt and my obsession with it... Also blame a certain person named Seishirou-san.... He's out to get me, so I'm hiding a lot lately...**

**Ok, be prepared for horror, characters from other anime, and...........yeah... **

**Please pay respect to the following warnings: The next arc shall contain blood (lots), parts where you shall probably cry, Subby torture (VERY large amounts) etc etc. Viewer discretion is advised (I always wanted to say that ^.^)**

**Anywho, review. Definitely review. Now, the next few chapters, if they're not long, there is something wrong with us, seeing as we've had this idea in our heads ever since we started writing this, so yeah...........**

**But........love it hate it, somewhere in between, we REALLY want to know what you think, okay? REVIEW AND YOU SHALL GET EASTER EGGS TIMES ONE HUNDRED.**

**P.S. Happy easter! ^.^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bleeding Hearts: Chapter nineteen**

**Special arc~ Burning hearts**

**  
****Moko-chan: First chappie of the flashbacks, which we like to call Burning Hearts. **

**Tsubasa: what she said. Enjoy.**

_Ireland early 1400s_

A giant flame danced in the middle of the darkness, illuminating everyone's stunningly beautiful faces as it changed between a light purple to a dark purple to a night blue to black to silver to gold to green and to many other colors, changing with the beat of the music playing. Sometimes it moved too fast to see the colors it was changing from and to.

Lanterns were strung up from tree branches all around, each shining with a different colored flame, dancing in the paper that kept it with its boundaries.

A small ridge hovered over the clearing, the grass swaying softly with the mild wind, a group of lanterns in the middle of the large circle.

Making the circle was children. Every face had perfect features, like porcelain dolls that had never been touched. Each pair of eyes was different, and each shimmering with about twenty emotions at once, gleaming brighter then the lanterns and the large flame.

No child here was normal. No child here was human. It was a circle of vampires. Most were large groups of siblings, mixed in with a large group of friends.

They all sat quietly, no one whispering, no one fidgeting. From far away, someone would think of this group as a group of angels, so quiet that they couldn't be real.

But they all stared at one person. That person was the only one speaking, sitting cross legged and their hands in their lap, their eyes closed, their mouth opening very slightly as they spoke in a haunting voice portraying their emotion, the light in front of them deep red and giving their face a demonic glow.

After all, tonight was Halloween. Tonight was the night for scaring people out of their wits, and to celebrate the one night where they could be truly free, where their powers were at their peek. Therefore, ghost stories were the tradition, the custom for the scariest night of the year.

Subaru and Kamui sat beside each other, their hands intertwined. Subaru rested his head on Kamui's shoulder and Kamui rested his cheek on Subaru's soft and neat pitch black hair as they snuggled together, only seven years of age.

"The flames rose higher and higher, burning the house covered in blood. The young one watched as the house burned, knowing and thanking that no one was inside the house. But....as the flames consumed more and more, he looked at the one place it had yet to touch, the highest window. The only window, of the highest room. He watched and waited, wanting to leave this forsaken place. And then, he saw a woman gazing out the window with empty eyes, her face silver and-"

Merry-weather screamed, interrupting Hokuto's story. Behind the young vampire, in the forest, was two pairs of gleaming eyes. Merry curled up against her brother, Cain, as the two pairs of eyes came closer and two figures stepped from the shadows, with skin as pale as moonlight and pure white hair the color of the stars. The older female had a single streak of purple in her hair and the younger a single streak of black.

"Alice! Lillian!" The two girl vampires were then crushed by the children, all of whom were delighted to see the ones whom they considered their big sisters. Lillian bent down and lifted the seven year old Subaru in her arms, her sister Alice taking Kamui, giving them both tight hugs.

"Hello everyone!" Alice said, waving enthusiastically. Lillian kissed Subaru's forehead and sat down on a log beside him, the two twins sitting in between the two sisters.

"Lillian! Lillian! Sing! Sing!" Lillian blushed as everyone begged and pleaded.

"Aw, come on, I'll play the flute for you, but I'm not singing," Alice said to Lillian, which got cheers of delight.

Lillian blushed."Alright. One song, because the eclipse will be starting soon."

Everyone cheered.

Alice put her flute to her mouth and looked at her sister, signaling that she was ready. Lillian took in a small breath and began the intro.

"The soft, golden flame  
The stars, on a dark black night  
your eyes, in the brink of sorrow  
the light  
of tomorrow. . . "

Alice blew her flute softly and began to play, her fingers pressing over the holes of the flute creating a different note. Lillian tapped her foot on the grass slowly.

"My heart, beats softly, against the cold, brisk wind  
the tears, falling through the sky  
my mind, playing over and over, the sound of your cry..."

Everyone swayed slowly, having heard this song many times yet never hearing it enough.

"My soul, can't take  
the loss of your light  
my hope,  
my dreams,  
scattered in the sea

the soft golde-n flame  
the stars they are the same  
as your eyes on the brink of sorrow  
let me watch, for the light of tomorrow......."

The moon above them slowly began to lose the first face, leaving the full moon and becoming a moon of three quarters.

Subaru put his head gently on Kamui's shoulder and Kamui put his cheek on his brother's head, each clutching the other's hand tightly. Hokuto, their sister older then them by exactly one year, sat at their feet.

"The light, blue lake  
and the silver moon  
the cheerful voices  
cling on so soon

my hand, clutches your  
last words  
written on the fate of my world

is it true, what we've been through  
is just a repetition, of the past?  
Is just, a fateful mistake  
Is there a fate  
that we were born this way  
running for our lives  
killing to survive..."

The song was written for them, about them. It was created for their lives. They all despised what they were born to do, what others believed they were born to do, yet they found other ways of living.

"My soul, can't take  
the loss of your light  
my hope,  
my dreams,  
scattered in the sea

the soft golde-n flame  
the stars they are the same  
as your eyes on the brink of sorrow  
let me watch, for the light of tomorrow......."

The moon became only half, and the first half of the lanterns blew out, every flame going to dark colors like ark purple, dark green, navy silver and black.

"Listen  
to the world  
the screams and cries of hatred  
relax  
hear our soft, sweet voices  
bring back, that faded light

Listen

Listen

hear, our soft sweet voices. . ."

Subaru gripped Kamui's hand tightly, and with his other hand took Hokuto's as another group of lanterns were blown out.

"Oo-ooh  
that faded light . . .  
The bleeding. . .  
my bleeding  
your bleeding  
our bleeding hearts. . . "

The moon became a quarter and turned a deep blood red, sending blood red light being sent across the ground, making pitch black shadows on the now crimson grass.

"My soul, can't take  
the loss of your light . . .

My soul, can't take  
the loss of your light  
my hope,  
my dreams,  
scattered in the sea

the soft golde-n flame  
the stars they are the same  
as your eyes on the brink of sorrow  
let me watch, for the light of tomorrow. . . "

The last of the candles began to blow out and Alice put her flute down.

"The soft, golden flame.

The stars, on a dark black night.

your eyes, in the brink of sorrow see the light of tomorrow. . . "

As Lillian finished the song, the blood red moon vanished with all light and everyone smiled at the beautiful sight it made, the sky lighting up with different colors of lightening and thunder crashing in the distance.

Suddenly everything became eerie. There was the sound of wind rushing past a human as they ran, and the dark presence made the hair on the pale vampire necks stand on end. All the lights flickered out from the lanterns one by one. The large fire was the last to burn out and the smoke flew up in the air but then faded away.

Subaru and Kamui tightened their grips on each other hands. The thunder crashed again, and Kamui closed his hand around thin air. It was pitch black, and Kamui looked around, but he couldn't see the glowing emerald eyes anywhere. He could see some of the others do the same.

"Subaru?" Kamui asked. The lightening flashed, lighting up a cloaked figure carrying the young vampire, the boy unconscious in the person's arms, his black hair flopped back revealing all of the boy's doll like face, cherry blossoms floating all around them.

"Su. . .ba . . . ru?" The menacing shadow reflected in Kamui's eyes, his eyes flashing gold in shock.

The lightening evaporated and a high-pitched scream ran through the silent air.

"HUNTERS!!!"

Every lantern then flashed crimson red. Everyone began to run as figures in grey cloaks came to the ground, catching up to some, blood and corpses falling to the ground, the blood staining the emerald grass. Screams and cries filled the air as the hunters attacked them.

The vampires ran quickly but some weren't so lucky as they were caught. The lanterns fell to the ground and the flames consumed the papers and then the grass, fire arose and spread across the fields as rapidly as the hunters speed which were like silver hawks soaring down to catch their prey.  
The lake below one of the rolling hills was being tainted in blood, the liquid darkening as more bodies were being thrown in. The water splashed up and down violently, it touched the surface of the hill and took some victims with it. The water was now blood, the sky was now darkness, and what was going on was now hell.

"Subaru! Subaru!" Hokuto and Kamui called out desperately, gripping each other's hands tightly as they ran across the field abruptly.

"Subaru!"

"Nunnally? Nunnally?!" The two siblings heard their cousin, Lelouch's cry, stumbling from the hunters, his face deathly pale and his eyes filled with terror. Lelouch looked at the two siblings. "Have you seen Nunnally?!" He asked. Kamui looked around then shook his head. Lelouch's eyes turned dull and he ran in a different direction to find his sister.

The two siblings hurried inside the mansion, every vampire that had escaped taking refuge inside the large mansion, and as the last vampires ran inside, the large doors were closed and bolted shut.

Some were crying over their lost children, some too shocked to do anything. Kamui tightened his grip on his older sister's arm upon realizing that Lelouch, Hokuto and himself were the only vampires there under fifty.

"Kamui! Hokuto!"

Their mother ran and hugged both of them, the air around her not warm but hot, far too hot. Her face suddenly paled when she saw the absence of her second son.

"Kamui. . . where's Subaru?" She asked gently, staring into the amethyst eyes of her son.

Kamui looked down at his feet. "A hunter took him away. . . He was stolen by the sakura."

_**To be continued**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Moko-chan: This chapter was practically nothing compared to what else we have in mind next! Just wait till the next chapter, ohohohohoho!**

**Tsubasa: Please, please, please review! Just ask Onee-chan, I am really nervous about what you guys think.... So tell me what you think! Just.... don't bring out the forks and torches. And ask all the questions you want, and I'll answer them at the end of the special arc.**


	20. Chapter 20!

**Bleeding Hearts: Chapter twenty!!!**

**Special arc~ Burning hearts**

**Moko-chan: Chapter 20~ yay! Okay! Before reading this chapter, make sure you aren't eating anything at the moment, okay? Okay! Here's Tsubasa-chan~ **

**Tsubasa: Chapter 20. Enjoy.**

"Help!"

"Someone . . . help us!!"

"I don't want to die!"

"Somebody. . . Anybody. . . HELP!!"

The tunnel was filled with bloodcurdling screams. The screams that shook the tunnels walls. The children's tears and the crackling flames.

"HELP!!"

A long black tunnel, deep underground, no light coming from any direction. The sound of dripping liquid could be mistaken for water, but those in the tunnel knew better. Littering the ground were corpses, some already decomposed due to the creatures the corpses were of. Some corpses were headless, some with large holes where the heart should have been. Ashes were strewn around of those who were burned to death.

The dripping liquid was falling blood. The corpses were of young vampires who didn't deserve to die. The lack of light was due to the fact that they were at the heart of this tunnel. This torture chamber, this tunnel of death and despair.

This catacomb.

The living, the very few who were still breathing, were able to walk, though none of them could walk far from the lack of blood. The stench of blood with rotting or burnt flesh hung around them, their air polluted by such substances. These two smells combined made every habitant dizzy, some unable to stay conscious even though it may be their last hours on the earth.

Merry clung to her brother, close enough to do so. Lillian and Alice looked at each other with tear filled eyes, too far away to reach each other. Subaru was by himself, a heartless corpse lying at his feet.

_Kamui . . . I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry for not staying with you . . . for not fighting . . .I'm sorry. . . _

Light footsteps were heard on the ground, a small candle flame far away growing larger and brighter as it drew closer.

Everyone clenched their bodies, all wondering the same. Who was the next to die? A cloaked figure stepped forward, the candle illuminating her face. She was actually very beautiful. Her lips were blood red and her skin seemingly pale from lack of sunlight and her hair pitch black and extremely long, hanging down her chest.

The woman dropped her candle at her feet, the candle landing on a corpse and setting it on fire, the fire crackling and lighting up the entire catacomb as it blazed, falling blood making the fire turn a deeper red. Everyone tensed and backed away.

The woman grabbed Lillian's arm and yanked her to her feet, Lillian stumbled and fell back, whimpering in pain. The woman angrily pulled again, and Lillian was yanked to her feet once again. She stumbled again, and she had to put her foot forward for leverage. But the ground was higher there. Lillian looked down, and saw that her left foot was on a corpse, two of her toes on the bones of the corpse's ribcage. She began to wheeze, gasping for every breath of air that she tried to take.

"Let go of her. . ." Subaru said, his voice firm and his eyes glowing gold. The woman turned to Subaru and dropped Lillian to the ground. Alice quickly ran over to her sister and got her to her feet, tears of fear in her eyes.

The woman reached into her cloak and drew out a long black whip. She took one end and pulled it behind her, aiming at Subaru. His eyes returned to their emerald green, and now had that look of innocence in them again.

"Subaru-sama!"

Cain moved in front of the young boy and the whip hit his back, the crack echoing all around the catacomb. Blood flew into the air and Cain fell sideways. His hand fell in the fire and his eyes widened as the fire caught on his skin and traveled over his body.

He didn't scream. Merry did.

"Onii-sama! Onii-sama! Onii-sama!!"  
The woman turned to Merry, the whip raised over her shoulder. "Be quiet."  
Merry fell back slowly, her head falling from her chest and falling to the flames, what used to be her body now her corpse and her eyes still wide open and tear filled as the woman's hand kept her upright.

The smell of burning flesh was sickening as the two were becoming nothing but ashes by the hungry flames. Subaru looked at the flames, his eyes wide in horror. Everyone turned to the woman.

"Humph, I'll kill ya all later. . ." Her accent . . . she wasn't Irish . . . But there was one thing for sure. She was the leader of the hunters.

"C-Cain . . .?" The two sisters whispered, their eyes wide in horror, tears brimming at the corners of their eyes. They trembled and Lillian put her head on Alice's shoulder and her tears fell freely and she shook with their weight.

Tears were in everyone's eyes. Only Lillian was unable to keep them inside though.

_"The soft, golden flame  
The stars, on a dark black night  
your eyes, in the brink of sorrow  
the light  
of tomorrow. . . "_

Seven of the others were locked inside an invisible box and set on fire, one person looking straight at Subaru. He reached out to the person but was kept back by the hunters in long grey cloaks, locking everyone inside who were screaming for help.  
_  
"My heart, beats softly, against the cold, brisk wind  
the tears, falling through the sky  
my mind, playing over and over, the sound of your cry..."_

Some had their hearts ruthlessly extracted from their bodies, others decapitated or taken away never to be seen or heard from again. Tears, blood, lives, they were all shed without a blink of an eye. Some of the hunters even laughed. They laughed and laughed, being entertained by all of this with smiles across their faces.  
_  
"My soul, can't take  
the loss of your light  
my hope,  
my dreams,  
scattered in the sea  
the soft golde-n flame  
the stars they are the same  
as your eyes on the brink of sorrow  
let me watch, for the light of tomorrow. . ."_

The night wasn't ending. The eclipse would last for at least four days. How long had passed? It was unclear to all of them how long they had been here, but since arrival, their numbers had rapidly decreased, going from around thirty to three.

Two hunters came in, smiles under the darkness that shielded their eyes. The two sisters clung onto each other, whispering frantically.

"It'll be okay, it'll be okay, it'll be okay, it'll be okay, it'll be okay," They chanted over and over, giving the atmosphere a ghostly whisper.

_"Listen  
to the world  
the screams and cries of hatred  
relax  
hear our soft, sweet voices  
bring back, that faded light...."  
_  
The one on the left drew their hood down so that the three could see their face. It was a man, short, pitch black hair and haunting amber eyes, an evil grin on his face at he looked at his next prey. Alice swiftly moved in front of her sister.

An arrow came at Alice. Lillian's eyes were wide as her sister was thrown back into the wall and she hung there, and arrow right in her wrist, piercing multiple veins. Alice cried out in pain as more arrows pierced down her arms, and into her legs. An arrow pierced her heart, slowly pushing the organ from her body, even though it was still pumping the blood around her body, blood spilling from the wound with each pump.

She hung against the wall, arrows all through both of her limbs, in her center body and one in her head. Blood fell from the young vampire's mouth, blood pulsing from her limp body, her eyes open, dull and empty,  
_  
"Oo-ooh  
that faded light . . .  
The bleeding. . .  
my bleeding  
your bleeding  
our bleeding hearts. . . "_

The young hunter smiled as Lillian shakily reached her hand up to her sister's face. Her entire body trembled, and she fell to her knees. Subaru's eyes were also wide in terror, the one whom he considered another sibling dead in front of him. The two hunters swiftly turned away and left, their laughter echoing hauntingly across the tunnel.

Alice looked down at her sister, the blood pulsing from her slowly, the pain agonizing with each blood that dropped, her mind blank except for the excruciating pain as her heart would beat the blood out of her body.

"O . . . nee . . . chan . . . ?" She whispered her voice cracking. She put her head on her dead sister's shoulder and began to cry, the tears falling rapidly down her face as she sobbed.  
_  
"My soul, can't take  
the loss of your light  
my hope,  
my dreams,  
scattered in the sea" _

"Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice," Lillian chanted softly, closing her eyes and clutching her sister tightly. She continued to chant her sister's name, clutching the body tightly as it remained trapped against the rock wall.  
_  
"the soft golde-n flame  
the stars they are the same  
as your eyes on the brink of sorrow  
let me watch, for the light of tomorrow. . . "_

"ALICE!!!!"

Lillian had refused to leave her sister's side. She didn't seem to be really aware of the world around her. Her eyes remained wide, still gazing only at her sister's corpse, rocking back and forth as if to believe that nothing was really there, or that her sister would move and laugh and return to normal.

Subaru looked up with gentle emerald eyes at the woman who glared harshly at him.

"Why don't you die?" She whispered cruelly. She raised the whip and lashed it, a loud crack echoing in the cave as it cut open Subaru's cheek, the blood falling slowly and gently from the open wound and falling down the snow white skin.

The woman raised the whip again.

"Subaru. . ." Lillian whispered, and her misty eyes cleared and became very, very focused.  
"Subaru-kun!" She exclaimed. She ran forward as the whip came closer and closer. She grabbed the woman's hand and the whip recoiled, lashing Lillian's arm, the blood falling fast.

Lillian glared at the woman with hard, gold, catlike eyes.  
"You will not treat a lord like that." She hissed, her voice crisp and harsh.

"Do you want the same fate as your sister and your friend?" The woman asked. Lillian's left corner of her lip curled into a smile.  
"I have nothing left to live for anyway."

"It's always nice killing someone with a death wish."

The whip cracked and it curled itself around Lillian's neck. The woman tightened it, and as Lillian choked, blood fell rapidly from her neck. She gagged and clawed at the whip, her natural instinct for survival taking over her wish to die at that moment.

_"The soft, golden flame."_

"Mother, let me do it." The young hunter behind the woman said. She turned to her son and smiled.

"Why, of course." The woman stepped swiftly from in front of Lillian, whose eyes hardened as she gazed into the eyes of the man who killed the one closest to her.

The young hunter patted the strange creature on his shoulder which resembled a large bird. It lengthened as the red eye on top of its head glowed with strange markings around it, changing to a long, thick, pitch black sword. Lillian's eyes narrowed.

"Do you not have the stomach to kill me with your own two hands?" She asked harshly.  
The man smiled.  
"Actually, I do, but it is much more fun this way, and makes far less mess to clean off of my clothes."

The sword pierced Lillian's chest quickly, and her eyes turned to their normal, purple hue. The hunter raised a candle and put it in Lillian's hands, her holding the flame. The young vampire hastily began to be consumed by fire, and before it could reach him, the hunter yanked the sword out.  
_  
"The stars, on a dark black night." _

The fire fell to the ground and it began to consume Alice's body as well, also consuming the hearts and heads left from the decomposed corpses, which were quickly turning to ashes. Subaru's eyes widened as one corpse was left without burning.

The hunter laughed.

"It's truly a pity. I think I would have liked her." Fire crackled as it crawled up the walls of the catacomb, becoming brighter and brighter. The screams that were in this catacomb repeated themselves. The screams of all the vampires echoed, getting louder and louder.  
_  
"Your eyes, in the brink of sorrow." _

All of them screaming for forgiveness, for freedom, for the loss of the pain. All of them screaming terribly. And they were all screaming at him. It was his fault. Two people had died protecting him, two more dying from protecting people who protected him.

Some of his closest friends had died because of him. So why was he still alive? Why did he get to live when they didn't? The screams got louder, a steady crescendo. They echoed inside Subaru's head, getting worse and worse.

And his scream joined everyone else's.  
_  
"See the light of tomorrow. . . "_

When the fire had died, leaving ashes everywhere, and the woman hunter had left, her son walked over to Subaru and knelt down, staring right into the innocent eyes of the crying boy. Subaru looked up at the man with haunting amber eyes that was the only thing that glowed in the tunnel except for a few sparks of the flames peeking out of the ashes.

He smiled a seemly kind smile like there was nothing wrong, but his eyes didn't tell otherwise as he looked at the frightened vampire who has lost almost everything. Subaru's mouth opened but no words dared to come out as he was captured in the hunter's eyes.

The hunter was enjoying this, all of this. Watching as the last surviving vampire in the catacomb shake in trepidation against the cold blood stained stone wall. He opened his mouth again but still no words filled the rotten air of rotten corpse and ashes. The hunter was waiting for him to speak, patience was written all over him, especially his smile that didn't seem to leave.

Finally Subaru spoke in a low rasped voice of a whisper but had to say it a bit louder for the hunter to hear.

"Who . . . are you?"

The hunters smile widened, he answered in an icy tone of voice that sent chills down the young vampire's spine.

"My name is Seishiro."

**Moko-chan: Dun, dun duuuuuuun! Oh dear, what did we, mainly Tsubasa-chan , do? Ohohohoho! Now who do you think is more evil? CLAMP or us? (mainly Tsubasa-chan) Oh, I forgot to mention from the last chapter who're the new characters here. Well, Lelouch and Nunnally are from Code Geass, Cain and Marry-weather are from GodChild and Alice and Lillian are suppose to me Tsubasa-chan and I! And we died gruesomely! Actually I think my character (Alice) died more gruesomely, which is find coz I wanted too! Yes, I am weird, and here's Tsubasa-chan~ Btw, if you were eating while reading this chapter, we're truly sorry if you lost your appetite.**

**Tsubasa: It's...............so............short......... (Is still traumatized). Please don't kill me for killing probably all of your fave characters because I apologize but it had to be done and...and... I made all the deaths so horribly gruesome which means I'm going to get all the pitchforks and torches.....**

**Also, this chapter probably could have been better, but being sleep deprived and with school starting tomorrow.....I'm really really REALLY sorry. But next chapter should make up for it.....**

**And has anyone else noticed that the tenth and twentieth chapter both were mainly the only chapters that had direct mentions to the ever wonderful Seishiro? Well.....**

**You know what to do.............Please, review if you have read this chapter......I'm really terrified that you lot aren't liking this......**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bleeding Hearts: Chapter twenty-one**

**Special arc~ Burning hearts**

**Moko-chan: Ohohoho~ tis is chappie 21~ enjoy~**

**Tsubasa: Enjoy**

Subaru frighteningly gazed into the amber eyes in front of him.

"You . . . killed. . ."

Seishiro smiled an put his finger up to Subaru's temple, snaking the finger down Subaru's head, neck, shoulder, arm and finally reaching his wrist, where he grabbed it tightly.

Subaru's eyes widened as black cherry branches came shooting from the wall, curling around his ankles, wrists, waist and neck.

Subaru struggled feebly, but the branch around his neck tightened, and he coughed, his throat burning. He tried to struggle again, but this time all the branches tightened, creating small wounds on the boy's skin, small amounts of blood falling.

Seishiro raised his hand and cut open Subaru's sleeve, the young boy gasping in pain and dark crimson blood falling from the deep wound in the vampire's upper arm.

Seishiro took the wound and gently pressed on each side; making Subaru clench his body as pain flowed through him, the hunter ever so gently pulling the skin of the wound apart.

The hunter raised a pure white cloth damp from clear liquid. Holding the vampire's wound open with his index finger and thumb, he pressed the cloth to the raw and bleeding skin.

Subaru tried to fight, despite his failing consciousness, he screamed as whatever was on the cloth seeped into Subaru's blood.

Tears rolled down Subaru's porcelain like cheeks as pain racked through him. Seishiro wiped the tears away with his thumbs, but more tears came.

"You are truly beautiful when you cry," Seishiro whispered, and Subaru became limp, unable to hold his own weight, the cherry branches keeping him upright.

Seishiro wiped Subaru's hair from his face, the skin sticky from sweat.

"I'll be back later," Seishiro whispered in Subaru's ear. He got to his feet and the vampire's head fell forward onto his chest, unable to hold it up on his own.

"K-Kamui. . . Please . . . find me. . . " The young vampire said shakily. "Please. . . "

***

When Subaru awoke, his body was burning, as if it was on fire. He looked, thinking that this was his end. It was not. His shoulder wound had quickly healed and was now a thin, pink scar.

However...

Blood flowed out from his mouth, falling rapidly from his parted lips and then stopping. He coughed and whimpered, his body trembling in pain and cold, sweat falling from his forehead.

He vomited some more blood and moaned in pain. His throat dry and aching, his body weak, dehydrated and plain sick.

Seishiro looked at the boy, haunting amber mixed with gold staring into the deep and shimmering green the even the greenest field or most beautiful emerald would envy. The pale skin of the boy's face and his long, pitch black eye lashes made the eyes stand out even more.

"Wha-what did you . . . d-do to . . . m-me. . ." The boy asked, his lips trembling as Seishiro tilted the boy's head so that he was looking into his face.

"It's a poison that only works against vampires. It will take a while to get out of your blood stream. Unless you get hungry enough that you drink your own blood, which might happen as you won't be fed at all."

"W-why me?"

Seishiro smiled darkly and placed his hand on Subaru's chest. Subaru whimpered in pain at the touch as Seishiro pushed the boy harder against the wall, making Subaru gasp in pain and his body became weak and feeble.

"You're not normal. You are frighteningly strong, in the heart and in your body. You have powers strongest that have ever been seen. To kill someone or to crush someone with so much potential as you. . .would be a very deafening blow."

Seishiro pulled his hand away and Subaru's body crumpled, the vampire's arms nearly pulling themselves out of their sockets. Seishiro quickly moved aside as more blood came gushing from Subaru's mouth, the boy's eyes turning gold. But unlike what Seishiro would usually see, the gold was dull and showed nothing beyond the deadness.

"You are very beautiful you know." Seishiro said, licking one of the bleeding cuts on Subaru's arm gently. Subaru cried out, his eyes turning back to their shimmering emerald green in an instant. Seishiro smiled.

Subaru's eyes widened. "You're . . . you're on of. . . "

Seishiro smile widened. He grabbed Subaru's head, keeping a firm pressure on it and turned Subaru's head around, exposing the boy's neck.

Seishiro raised and extended nail to Subaru's neck and starting at the junction between his ear and his neck, started drawing downwards, crimson blood seeping from the skin.

Tears formed in Subaru's eyes and Seishiro put his lips to Subaru's neck, drinking the blood. Subaru gasped, sweat dripping down his forehead. Seishiro pressed on Subaru's head harder, and the young vampire whimpered, struggling weakly.

Subaru felt like his entire body was changing. His blood felt thick, and his heart felt as if it had to work twice as hard to pump it around his body. His skin felt like the skin of a porcelain doll, literally. His eyes felt as if they were just glass orbs.

"N-no....w-what are y-you d-doing . . . t-to . . . me . . . " Weak from blood loss, Subaru was drawn closer to Seishiro, and every part of his body was aching in horrific pain. Darkness seemed to wrap its wings around him. He was dying.

But the death wasn't the worse part. It was the feeling that his body wasn't his own, that even though his soul and heart occupied it, as if it was the puppet of someone else. The feeling frightened him.

And he screamed.

The vampire's body became limp in Seishiro's arms, the eyes black and empty. Dead. The body was dead, the eyes were dead, the skin was dead. The boy was dead, technically.

Seishiro ran his tongue up the boy's neck, closing the wound and then ran his fingers under the boy's glassy green eyes then got to his feet, turned with a swish of his cloak and left.

The cherry blossoms outside burst into the night air in a flurry of pink petals. Air was pushed back into the vampire's lungs, and his eyes regained life. He stared up at the ceiling of the catacomb with wide eyes as he panted for air.

_Kamui . . ._

Tears fell from the shimmering emerald eyes and Subaru clutched his chest in pain, a barely visible scar where the blood had been drained from his small body.

_Please. . ._

Subaru shakily tried to get to his feet, but when he made it halfway, his body trembled, his knees gave out and he fell to the ground, coughing violently which was then followed by whimpers escaping his mouth with every breath he took.

_Save me. . ._

The pink cherry blossoms floating outside the catacomb blew from the tree they hung on with the gentle wind that blew at them. And inside each of those petals was a powerful thirst for blood that even the thirst of a vampire would fail to match.

***

Seishiro knelt down in front of Subaru. The young vampire curled up in a dark corner, clamping his eyes tightly shut. He whimpered as Seishiro reached out and stroked his porcelain skin.

"Your time has finally come. You'll finally be released from this world." Seishiro said, continuing too stroke the perfect cheek of the young vampire.

"I'm going to die?" The boy asked quietly.

"Yes. You will die." Seishiro answered. "But. . . I will give you my mark. It is only proper and so that you shall rest in peace I shall make you forget about me. You will never see my face when watching your life."

Seishiro gently took Subaru's hands and kissed them both. Subaru fell back, all memories of Seishiro being locked deep in his mind, and two inverted pentagrams seeping blood on his hands.

"Now . . . let's prepare you for your death, dear one."

***

Subaru opened his eyes, blinking a few times. He looked at the man whom he was being held onto. Subaru looked up at the cherry blossom tree in front of him, and his mouth opened slightly in amazement.

"It's beautiful..." Subaru whispered. "Will the flames harm it?"

"No, the flame will not." Seishiro replied.

Subaru smiled but then titled his head and blinked. "But . . . why a sakura?"

"Because it shall drink your blood, and let you leave this world with ease."

"I see. Is that how it gets its beauty?"

"Yes, it is."

Seishiro lifted Subaru onto a small platform. He took two daggers from his robe. He rose one of Subaru's hands and stabbed, the boy crying out as the dagger went through his bone and out the other side of his hand. Seishiro did the same to the other hand and moved away.

"Light the fire!" Someone ordered. Everyone's hood was covering their faces. Someone lit the fire and the flames rose higher and higher. Garlic came to Subaru's senses, and he coughed. The smoke began to get into his air way, and he began to choke.

"Someone . . . help . . . please. . . " Some hunters began to laugh as some of the fire caught onto his skin. He screamed. Some laughed, others smiled and Subaru cried.

_Kamui...._

The flames stung his eyes as the fire crackled so loudly. Nearly as loud as his screams. The last thing Subaru saw was the hunter that had been with him. A smile was on his face, his amber eyes hard, cold, but filled with enjoyment.

The flames rose higher, licking Subaru's face and skin. And then the flames burnt his consciousness away, just after he heard some yelps, and orders being barked, and then laughs. And . . . someone was calling his name.

***

"Subaru!" Kamui cried out. _Don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead._

"Kamui! Someone's in the fire!" Kamui's mother cried. Kamui ran over to the fire and got in through one of the places the fire hadn't touched.

He couldn't recognize the person inside but he ripped the daggers out of the vampire's hands and the person slumped into his arms. Kamui lifted him up- it was a kid, like him. He carried him out of the fire.

In the pale moonlight, the person became more noticeable. Kamui's eyes widened in horror. Pale white skin, pitch black hair, pale and full lips...

"Okaa-san! I found Subaru!" Kamui yelled. His mother ran over as everyone else caught or killed the hunters.

"Oh gosh... get him home as fast as possible."

"Okay."

Kamui lifted Subaru onto his back and ran off, heading towards home. Blood was everywhere on Subaru, everywhere that wasn't burned to charcoal. His face, his arms, his legs, his torso, his neck... as if someone has tried to beat him to death.

Subaru's breathing was quick rasps and he whimpered all the time. Kamui couldn't bear to look at Subaru's face, to look at the burnt and tear stained flesh that was now his brother's skin.

When everyone returned home, Subaru was taken from Kamui and the door shut in his face.

"Maybe I can help?" Kamui asked his mother.

She shook her head."Kamui, trust me, your brother is in a lot of danger."

"But he isn't in the fire anymore."

"I know, but. . . Kamui, just stay out here with your sister, alright?" Kamui turned to Hokuto who was holding his arm tightly.

"Alright, Okaa-san."

And the door was shut.

"Kamui, let's go..."

"Why, Onee-chan?" Kamui asked.

Hokuto gazed down sadly and bit down on her lower lip.  
"They found Nunnally..."

Kamui's eyes widened.  
"Lelouch. . . "

They found Lelouch, crying over his sister's body. He shakily got to his feet and spun around, glaring at the female hunter behind him. She smiled.

He grabbed her robe and drew his claws, pointing them at her neck.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you...!" Lelouch exclaimed, his eyes deep cold.

"Lelouch!" Kamui exclaimed, and he grabbed his cousin, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Kamui, let me go!" Lelouch said, struggling against his cousin. Kamui held tighter.

"Lelouch...she isn't worth it."

"The only ones that can kill are the ones who are prepared to be killed. She killed my sister, so she should die!" Lelouch exclaimed, pulling Kamui's arms down, but they didn't budge from their spot.

"If you kill her, what does that say about you? What about Nunna, who will have blood staining her grave?!"

Lelouch dropped his arm, and let Kamui take him away from the woman. However, he spun around, his claws retracting, and punched her in the face.

"You deserve it." He said to the woman who was on the ground, clutching her cheek.

Kamui led Lelouch away from her, his arm around Lelouch, heading back to the house which loomed over them.

"Nice punch."

"Thanks. How's Subaru holding up?"

"Dunno. They're working on him now....."

"Do you know how long he was in the fire?" Lelouch asked. Kamui shook his head.

"All we know is that we saved him just in time.....heh, Okaa-san?" Kamui asked as he looked up. The vampire was running towards them, her black hair flowing around her.

Kamui's mother stopped in front of the two young vampires.

"We've done as much as we can.... you can visit him, but he needs to rest for a while. I have no idea what state his mind is going to be in when he awakes."

Kamui nodded. Lelouch stayed behind, but he ran inside the mansion and up to the room where they had Subaru.

He opened the door quietly and walked over to the figure under the bed sheets. Subaru was wrapped in cloth, blood seeping through in some places, his head laid on some pillows, his body still except for his unsteady breathing.

Kamui knelt on the bed, gently stroking Subaru's dark hair.

"Kamui. . . ?" Emerald eyes stared at him, only half open. It seemed that was all they could manage.

"Yes...it's me. . . " Kamui answered. He moved his hand to Subaru's cheek. The vampire winced. Kamui jerked his hand away.

Subaru gently took Kamui's hand and held it in his own. Kamui looked in horror at all the blood on the cloth wrapped around Subaru's hands.

"Subaru. . . your _hands.. . _"

"I'm . . . alright. . . "

Kamui gently touched his brother's shoulder.

"You need to sleep. I'll leave."

Kamui turned away to take his leave but--

"No! No, don't leave . . . don't leave me . . . don't. . . " Tears fell from Subaru's eyes.

"Subaru...." Kamui walked back over and took his brother's hand.

"Don't leave...don't leave me alone..." Subaru whimpered. Kamui wrapped his arms around Subaru and held him closely.

"Kamui...it hurts...so much...and..it's so hot...." Subaru whispered. Subaru curled into his brother, tears falling down his cheeks.

Kamui lay down, bringing Subaru with him. Subaru laid his head on his brother's chest.

"Don't let go of me...Never leave me...I can't handle this without you....Promise me you'll stay forever..."

"I promise, Subaru. I'll never leave you alone..." Subaru smiled, the tears slowing to one at a time.

"Kamui...I love you..."

"I love you too..."

Kamui kissed Subaru's forehead whom slowly fell asleep again, Kamui soon joining him.

Outside, their mother leaned against the door. Her long black hair waved around her.

"Beings born to be feasted upon by vampires, filled with blood yet empty as they are nothing but imitations of humans. However, there is the kind where humans give blood willingly, or the role is forced upon vampires...."

She opened her emerald eyes, and they switched to their cat like and gleaming gold form.

"'E'"

**Moko-chan: I saw a horror movie hours before editing the chapter so I was in the mood! Ohohoho! Also several days ago I was watching this other movie, Angels and Demons where the characters were being burnt alive! Okay it was only two characters but it was so good~ anyways, what do you all think so far? You still gonna attack us with pitch forks?**

Tsubasa: *raises hands* I surrender.

What do you think? I really need to know here, seriously. I mean, you're kinda driving me out of my mind...so review... 


	22. Chapter 22

**Bleeding Hearts: Chapter twenty-two**

**Special arc~ Burning hearts**

Colors ran across his mind, some to bright, like when a light shines in your eyes. Some blended in with each other, like a painting that had been soaked in water.

Scenes and voices, voices echoing in his head, none of the words understandable, memories of the start of his life flashing before him like several movies merged together and then put on fast-forward.

The scenes slowed down, and one scene became normal, clear, running at a normal pace.

Subaru walked quietly behind his two siblings, both of them holding one of his gloved hands. The two talked to each other and sometimes talked to Subaru, although they didn't really expect a response from him.

Their brother was lost in deciphering his dream.

It had been so fast. He saw fire, and blood, and saw his mother in the middle of it. Suddenly, the fire caught onto her hair, her clothes and her skin before she disappeared in a burst of flames.

He had woken screaming.

The vampire with long black hair and emerald eyes stood, gazing at the fire place. It was decorated with dust, not being used much any more. Subaru would cringe and cling to his siblings at the site of flames.

"May I ask how long you will stand there and watch me? It is quite disorientating."

"Of course, my lady." A cloaked man stood out from the shadows.

"A hunter, calling a vampire a lady. How humorous."

"But it is true, you are the lady of this world, by birth."

"...That's not why you're here."

"That is true."

The hunter walked over to the vampire and raised a knife to her neck.

"Tell me where your children are." The vampire asked darkly.

"And why would I do that? They are, after all, my children."

"Possibly to save them from pain?"

"You cause pain to children? That is quite sadistic of you..."

"I do what I must." The hunter grabbed the vampire's hair and yanked her head back.

"I will never tell you anything. . ." She grimaced and didn't react to her hair being yanked back.

"I was afraid of that. I personally don't like killing those granted with beauty, but you are quite literally forcing this act upon me."

The hunter forced the vampire against the wall, blood falling from her head. Her thoughts automatically went to her husband...

The hunter grabbed a candle from his cloak and lit it gently, the flame appearing as if by magic. The hunter threw the candle at the door, which set itself ablaze.

The fire quickly spread into a circle around them, the heat nearly unbearable. The hunter smiled and made the vampire hit her head on the ground, her consciousness slipping away.

The hunter got ready to leave, a break in the flames. He took a step forward, his other foot ready to take another step, when something stabbed through his leg, blood falling to the ground.

He looked down, and saw the vampire had her claws through his leg. She pulled him to the ground and put her claws to his neck. The hunter smiled.

"Even if you kill me, you won't survive."

"Wow, you should get a medal" She said sarcastically. "Of course I'm going to die. Doesn't take a genius to figure that one out."

The hunter grabbed her wrist, raised her to her feet, and held her there."But you're going to die with me."

The three siblings saw smoke rising from the mansion where they lived. The broke into a run, Subaru pleading in his head for his mother to be safe.

The vampire kicked the hunter in the face, sending him into the wall, blood falling from his head. The flame caught onto her leg and she disappeared in red and gold fire.

The siblings ran to the mansion, seeing a dark figure through the window, black hair disappearing into the flame.

Everyone stared in shock as the mansion was consumed by flames, their mother having disappeared right in front of them.

"OKAA-SAN!" They all screamed, Subaru the loudest. The flames suddenly flared, and the three siblings were thrown back, rolling down the hill, none of the flames thankfully getting on them.

Tears ran down Subaru's face, and he whispered his mother's name.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything started on fast-forward again. After a while, it slowed down.

A woman with flame red hair that went to her shoulders stood in front of the three young vampires. She was tall, and slender, dressed in complete black except for as silver crucifix hanging around her neck. A Catholic vampire. That was unexpected.

"Who are you?" Hokuto asked, wondering why there was a stranger taking so kindly to them. The lady smiled. Subaru and Kamui felt a sought of 'motherly warmth' radiating from the woman.

"My name is Karen Kasumi. I was a friend of your mother's."

"A friend of Okaa-san's?" Subaru asked quietly.

She nodded. "Your mother asked me to come here, to take care of you. Your father is also dead, is he not?" Hokuto screwed her face up in confusion, the confusion doubling upon seeing her two younger brothers staring at the ground.

"He is..." The twins said in unison. Hokuto's confusion reached it's peak. Karen reached out and hugged the two boys.

"I'm sorry, it must be hard for you to be orphaned at such a young age." The twins gently touched her hands.

"Will you look after us?" They asked softly.

"Of course I will. I'll look after you for as long as I can."

Hokuto went over and hugged the lady as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

And then it was back to fast-forward. It was disorientating, everything moving so fast that it was headache and seizure creating.

It finally stopped at a dark sky, rain falling to the ground. Feet slamming into something and whimpers echoing through the air.

Blood fell from cuts on a smooth, pale face, a small heap huddled in a ball, blood falling from cuts on their face.

A young girl walked down the dark street, skipping and singing as the rain fell off of her umbrella. She saw the dark heap, and skidded to a stop. She walked over and knelt down, trying as hard as she could not to get her dress dirty.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked quietly. Subaru looked up weakly and nodded a little. The girl held out her umbrella so that it was covering them both, although it didn't help Subaru much as he already was soaked to the skin, but she helped him so that he was on his knees.

"How long have you been lying there?" Subaru looked at the ground, his emerald eyes in some place else.

"...A while."

The girl crouched, the seams of her dress getting dirty in the rain.

"Do you live nearby?" She asked quietly. Subaru nodded and pointed to a large mansion beyond the forest in front of them.

The girl smiled and held her hand out to the boy.

"I'll help you get there. I bet that you're cold...and probably really hungry!"

Subaru nodded a little, shivering through his drenched clothes. He took the girl's hand and she got him to his feet, wrapping her arm around his chest. Subaru wrapped his arms around her wrist and put his head on her shoulder.

"What's your name?" Subaru asked quietly as the walked through the forest. The girl had left her umbrella behind.

"Mitsuki," The girl replied. "You?"

"Subaru..."

Mitsuki smiled. "Subaru is a nice name. It's a star constellation, isn't it?"

"Yeah, .I'm surprised that you know that." Mitsuki gave him a cheeky grin.

"I'm not just a pretty face."

Subaru smiled.

They reached the bridge, dark purple mist rising from the lake, the rain not affecting it at all.

Mitsuki's face lit up."It's so beautiful...Subaru, you're so lucky! I would love to live here, the lake, and all the cherry blossoms, it's amazing!" Subaru blushed.

Mitsuki and Subaru went up to the large door to the inside of the mansion. Subaru took the handle and banged it against the door three times.

Slowly, the door opened to reveal a young woman with short red hair.

"Subaru!" Some voices cried. Mitsuki watched in wonder as a female version of Subaru and someone similar ran over to the two. The children hugged Subaru, complaining about how much he had worried them.

The girl turned to Mitsuki, confused."Huh? Are you a friend of Subaru's?"

Mitsuki shrugged.

"I guess so!" The other girl smiled and shook Mitsuki's hand. "Nice to meet you! We are truly indebted to you for bringing Subaru home!".

Mitsuki smiled "You can make it up to me by letting me see you around sometime."

"Sure!"

Subaru faced Mitsuki, still being fussed over by the boy. "I'll see you later, Miss Mitsuki."

Mitsuki opened the door and left.

"Yup!"

And she disappeared into the darkness, colors blooming, waiting there, and moving along again. Everything got extremely fast, all the voices becoming higher and sounding like chipmunks.

------------------------------------------------------

Subaru lay in the bed, his eyes closed tightly, although he was sleeping. His eyes fluttered as he heard a large racket. He turned his head and saw the cause through a crack in the door.

"SORATA ARISUGAWA, GET BACK HERE!!!" Hokuto yelled, a blur speeding past that only vampires would be able to properly see.

Hokuto was trying to attack Sorata with a chair. He kept dodging, which didn't help her large amount of anger directed at him.

Subaru heard a moan in the bed beside him.

"Can't anyone give peace to the dead in this place?!" Kamui asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He wasn't much of a morning person.

Subaru blocked his ears to all the yelling, his head getting on his nerves. He whimpered, and Kamui eyes him suspiciously.

Kamui got to his feet and went outside, shutting the door behind him. Subaru hard muffled yelling on Kamui's part, and then some thumps against the door, which burst open.

Sorata was on his knees, thanking Kamui for his mercy. Hokuto appeared behind him, which made Sorata yelp and scramble to get away. Which was useless, seeing as both Hokuto and Yuzuriha had their fingers in his collar.

They both smiled wickedly and began to drag Sorata away, where he screamed and pleaded.

"Stop! No! I'm to good-looking to die!" The door was shut on the scene. Kamui was holding back laughter. He looked at Subaru, and his face turned serious.

He walked over to his twin brother and bent down, stroking his brother's cheek.

"How are you feelin- no..that's a foolish question...How bad is the head- also a foolish question.." Kamui pressed his hand to Subaru's forehead who sighed.

"Subaru..I want you to stay home today, you haven't had blood in ages, at most you got an hour of sleep last night... please?" Subaru looked at his feet.

"Alright...but the minute you feel like it's unbearable, tell me, okay?" Subaru nodded. Kamui smiled a little and wrapped his arms around his younger twin.

Subaru didn't notice Kamui stab his wrist, or turn Subaru's head. But the next thing he knew, a sweet sensation was running through him. Subaru leaned back, gripping Kamui's arm tightly. He didn't want to make Kamui weak, but his blood...his blood...Subaru licked the wound and let go of Kamui's arm. He wanted more...so much more..but he refused to take anymore...Kamui gently stroked Subaru's cheek who was lying on the bed.

"Come on, they know not to make much noise. Get ready for school, okay?"

Kamui grabbed his school clothes and headed for the bathroom, probably going to try and fail at making his hair behave.

Subaru pulled on his trousers and slipped on his t-shirt, doing the buttons up, his fingers fumbling a little on the buttons. He took a tie and placed it around his neck.

There was the ringing of the door bell, and Mitsuki walked in, Kotori following behind her. Subaru inwardly smiled as he saw Kamui blush when he made eye contact with the brownish blonde haired girl.

Subaru sighed. Today was going to be a long, long, day.

**Tsubasa: My dear Onee-chan has summer holidays while I'm stuck in school... anyway, that means even though the chapters may not be faster they'll be edited a whole lot quicker, even though it took three days to edit this one... (innocently whistles) don't tell Onee-chan I said that...**

**okay... MISTUKI IS NOT AN OC. She is from Tokyo Babylon, and was officially announced as Subaru's FIRST LOVE. Tokyo Babylon fans may recognise their meeting as similar to in TB...**

**Next chapter is halway through, and the next few chapters are going to be LONG. I imagined and entire series for the next few chapters, so just imagine that....**

**And there shall be a LOT more Sei-chan. THAT I can promise you.**

**Click the button that should be right here! Please!! Give us your thoughts~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bleeding Hearts: Chapter Twenty-three**

**Special arc~ Burning Hearts**

**Moko-chan: Oh dear, how many months has it been since we last updated? Gomen ne~ Oh! And today's the one year anniversary since the first chapter of BH has been updated, woot! So. . .yeah. . . what does Tsubasa-chan have to say about this?**

**Tsubasa: (cowers as people glare due to such a lat update when she promised it'd be super quick) Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!!**

Subaru dashed down the street like a rabbit being chased down by a fox promptly even though his head was killing him and he felt like he would pass out at any moment, to catch his homework paper that was being carried off by the laughing wind that whistled triumphantly. It conquered it's victory by messing around with the poor boy's already aching head by dragging the paper all over the sky. The paper flapped and glided gracefully in the air and Subaru tried to catch up with it.

It was a shame that he was in public, and that it was day time. Otherwise he would have been able to catch it in seconds. But Subaru forgot one of his very fatal flaws, the reason why he didn't like running at a human pace. It probably had something to do with the fact that he wasn't very coordinated.

Yeah, that was probably it.

He felt his foot slam into something and his ankle twisting uncomfortably to the side, as came face to face with the concrete pavement. His face stinging and probably bruised all over now. He moaned as he lifted up his head, and to his disappointment saw his also his homework flying farther into the distance and disappearing within the darkened woods.

"Are you alright?" A kind voice asked with a tone of gentleness that made Subaru to let go of the disappearance of his homework.

"Yes..." Subaru answered quietly and briefly, not wanting the stranger to worry but he felt the temped urge to bash his head in. He quickly set himself in a kneeling position and bowed his head shamefully, feeling a mix of awkwardness and aggravation for his previous action that he so wished he didn't do.

"I'm sorry, Father," Subaru said with his head still low and gazing at the ground that would've left a mark if he fell down harder, he wanted to make that mark right now.

"It's alright, my son." The man smiled humbly.

Kneeling beside him was a man in flowing black robes with a decorative cross shaped rosary hanging down low from his neck. He had pale skin, pitch black hair and amber eyes hidden behind glasses. He looked pretty young to be a Father, but appearance and age couldn't be judge.

The man helped Subaru to his feet and turned the boys hands over, the gloves peeled away and the skin below grazed and bleeding. There was a similar injury on the boy's left cheek.

"Come inside, those wounds need to be tended." Subaru blushed at the thought of going inside a church, especially with a priest.

The priest led Subaru into a small church that was carved in limestone that glowed and sparkled of gold from the falling sun just over the rolling hills behind the forest. Once inside, Subaru had knelt in front of the father, the priest carefully removing Subaru's shredded gloves. Subaru just hoped that the man didn't turn Subaru's hands over.

The father had taken a cloth, dabbed it in a basin of water and began tending Subaru's wounds. The boy whimpered a little, but the water quickly soothed the pain. He kept quiet and let the light sound of cloth being dip in water be the only sound.

"What is your name?"

"Subaru."

Those words bounced against the ancient walls in a dance, echoing like ghosts whispering secrets to one another in the almost empty church.

The kind priest repeated the treatment to the boy's face. He gently took some bandages and applied them to Subaru's wounds.

"You should probably get home, it is getting late, your family will be getting worried about you." The man told Subaru who got back on his feet and smiled along with a bow.

"Thank you very much!" He walked quietly from the church and into the empty street. Making sure that no one was around, he ran into the forest and all the way to the mansion without anyone noticing.

As soon as Subaru stepped foot inside the mansion, Kamui dragged him upstairs. "We're going hunting," Kamui proclaimed sternly with a firm look in his eyes.

Subaru nodded in understanding. "And--?"

"And you're coming with us."

Subaru suddenly hesitated as he stopped midway on the staircase that they were walking upon on. Kamui ran his fingers through his messy ebony hair and closed his eyes.

"Subaru, this morning you nearly drank me dry. You're starved."

Subaru sat down on a stair and buried his face in his hands, murmuring to himself quietly and not wanting to see his brother who has knelt down and begun to caress his little brother's cheek.

"I know you're tired of killing, even things such as animals. But Subaru, if you don't eat, you're going to go insane. You'll go on a killing spree, and then probably kill yourself for doing that! Subaru. . . please. . ."

Subaru finally looked at his brother with tear filled eyes.

"What if I hurt someone on the hunt? If I give in to my instincts at this point, then. . . I might hurt someone."

Kamui rubbed his back comfortably. "Just know that if that happens, the next time you wake up you'll have a sore head."

Subaru laughed weakly at that, scratching his head and smiling slightly. Kamui grabbed his little brother's hands and lifted him to his feet.

"They've already gone, so we better go as well."

The two then ran out of the window and bounded off of several trees and then to the ground at a rapid speed. Subaru's eyes switched to complete gold as he caught onto a scent. Kamui found a few rabbits, but Subaru kept running. Kamui slit the animals' throats and drank their blood until they were empty. He smiled, content from his meal.

Kamui found Subaru drinking a rather large animal. He was crying a little, and his hands trembled as he drank. No more blood came from the animal, and Kamui walked over and wrapped his arms around his brother. Subaru was still hungry..

It had gotten that bad.

"There may be some 'e' blood." Kamui whispered. Subaru froze in horror.

"'E'...you mean..." Subaru gulped. "...human?" Kamui stroked Subaru's hair.

"Subaru..you..you have to..it's just a bait..it's not a real human being.."

Subaru was still in shock. Kamui took Subaru's arm and ran along with Subaru behind, the boy not really controlling his body.

When they got home, Hokuto immediately knew what was going on by Subaru's fazed expression.

"I'll get the blood..." She said quietly and left the room.

Kamui pulled Subaru into the living room, where everyone stood back, watching silently. Hokuto came in and passed Kamui the flask.

Kamui held it up to Subaru's mouth, but the vampire shook his head and pushed it away from him.

"Subaru..Subaru! Look at me!" Kamui grabbed Subaru's jaw and forced the vampire to look at him.

Kamui undid the flask's cap. Subaru slouched down and let Kamui place the flask to his lips and tip his head back. The blood slipped down Subaru's throat, quenching his thirst, but making him so hungry. .so needing. He kept drinking. It tasted so good...he wanted so much of it.. to have the taste of a human running down his throat..

When the flask was empty, Subaru fell into Kamui's arms, panting. Kamui gently held Subaru, his hand locked in Subaru's hair. Kamui lifted Subaru into his arms and took his brother upstairs, the younger vampire falling asleep on the way.

Kamui laid his brother on the boy's bed and gently rubbed his cheek. Wait, why was there a band-aid? Kamui slowly and carefully took it off and saw the barely visible remains of a graze.

There were similar marks on his hands, also covered by a band-aid. He had met a human. He had talked to a human. Unless. . . unless he had tripped while being in the company of Mitsuki. . . yeah. . . that was probably what happened..

Subaru opened his eyes slowly to see his brother's eyes staring at his injuries with a mix of horror, confusion, and concerned.

"How did you hurt yourself?" Kamui asked, his voice low, as if he was accusing Subaru of something.

"I tripped and scraped along the ground, why?"

"Who bandaged your wounds?" Kamui asked in the same accusing voice, his voice cracking as he grasped one of Subaru's bandaged hand shakily.

"I. . . . n-no one Onii-chan." Subaru stuttered, Kamui was scaring him and he was afraid that his brother would hit him or something. The younger vampire prepared for that.

"You're lying. You wouldn't bandage wounds that would heal in a few minutes. You were with a human. So, I'll ask again. Who bandaged your wounds?"

Subaru pushed himself back so that he was right against the wall. Hesitating, he gulped down and clutched to himself as he said quietly. "T—the priest at the Church by the school. H—he was kind to me and—"

"Priest? Subaru, do you know? Do you know what you did?" Kamui hissed, his amethyst eyes filled with an anger Subaru had never seen before.

"K-Kamui..you're scaring me..." Subaru said quietly, his voice quavering as he felt his will break under his brother's harsh gaze.

Kamui turned away from Subaru. "Don't leave the house for the next few days. I don't want you ever going near that church again. And under no circumstances are you ever to even look at that priest again."

Kamui got up from the bed, stormed over to the door, threw it open and slammed it behind him, leaving Subaru sobbing because of his brother's harsh gaze. He'd never seen, nor wanted, his siblings to be angered by him. But now.. Kamui was furious.

Kamui sat down on the couch and buried his head in his hands.

"Why did I say that?"

"Say what?" Hokuto asked, jumping onto the back of the couch.

Kamui growled, not wanting to look at his sister. "Leave me alone, Hokuto.."

"Not until you tell me what you said.." Hokuto said, closing her eyes and grinning. This did not help Kamui's mood.

"I. . . I kind of. . . yelled at Subaru..." Kamui glared harshly at the floor, waiting and counting down from ten in his head. Once reaching one, the effect was immediate.

"You did WHAT?!! WHY?!" She screeched. Kamui winced and blocked his ears from her shouting, fearing for his hearing.

"Because a priest helped him wash his wounds when he fell..." Kamui whispered. Hokuto sat her feet on the ground and began pacing, ranting endlessly about how he had yelled at their little brother for no reason at all.

"Hokuto! Don't you think I feel bad enough?!"

"Well, you obviously don't feel bad enough, if you're sitting here!"

"I don't know what to do!!" Kamui moaned.

"Well, you'd better figure out something..."

"I already know that . . ."

Mitsuki entered the large base of the hunters with a small skip in her step. She had spent so much time with Subaru today...

"Hey, Mitsuki-chan." A voice said from behind her. Mitsuki turned around and smiled at Fuuma. He had spiky brown hair, tanned skin and awesome sunglasses. How he could be siblings with Seishiro, the hunters' leader, was unknown, because they weren't very alike.

"Evening, Fuuma-san! Do you have a job for me?" She hated jobs. She never wanted to kill. But if it meant saving hundreds of lives at the price of one, then that would be good enough justification.

"We have a lead on some vampires."

"The usual?"

"Yes. Go and see if you can find out anything about the vampires that are there, will you?"

"Oh, just investigative stuff. Okay!" Mistuki smiled as Fuuma handed her a small device like a cell phone. Mitsuki bounded off to the location on the screen.

Mitsuki sat on a tree branch high above the ground. Finally, two vampires appeared and quickly killed two large animals. They drank quickly, and moved with angelic grace. These two must be of pure blood.

Her stomach churned when they raised their heads, their lips covered in blood, and upon seeing gold eyes glare at her....

She quickly yet clumsily typed in the name that came to her upon seeing those eyes. She prayed with all her heart that it was not true... that it was just a lie...that she was seeing things...

But upon looking at the screen, her blood drained from her face, she felt lightheaded and woozy. It was a joke... a cruel, disgusting joke....

_Name: Subaru_

_Status: Pure blood lord, twin_

_Life: (?)_

"He's....a....._vampire_...."

**Moko-chan: Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuun~ so, what does everyone think of this chapter? Shocked, whatever, who in the world is Fuma? Lol, of course you all know Fuma, but whom is this priest that Subaru met? Ooooooh~ And in speaking of priest and vampires I got myself back into Trinity Blood, yay~ ah, I need to get you into that, Tsubasa-chan. Oh, now I should stop talking and let Tsubasa-chan talk, ohohoho.**

**Tsubasa: In the next chapter, everyone is going to _kill_ me.....**

**But the usual stuff, review, make me happy (it has been one year since this story started and a few days previous was her birthday~) So review, and you get cookies!! And Subaru plushies!!**


	24. Chapter 24

Mitsuki stumbled through headquarters in a daze. She didn't talk to anyone unless she absolutely had to, and avoided everyone that she could. She didn't want to think, talk, or look at anyone at the present time.

When she was relieved of duty, she ran home and without saying 'I'm home' to her mother, she ran upstairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She turned the computer on and hurriedly went on to the hunter's database.

She continued her research. It turned out that very knew that he was alive, as the question mark next to his life continually pointed out. It also stated that if he was discovered, he was utmost forbidden. Then mentions of his whereabouts would have to be taken to Seishiro-sama immediately.

So that meant that he was major in the vampire world... which meant... well, even if Subaru and Kamui were lying about their humanity, they were most definitely twins. Vampire. Twin. Lords.

Mitsuki's eyes were wide as lightning flashed outside her window. She began to laugh. Not a normal laugh, but a laugh of someone who had no idea what to do. Whom was utterly defeated.

"I've been looking him up on the database... someone's going to discover that... they'll find him... they'll kill him... but if he surrenders.. and I take him in.. then there's a chance that he'll be able to survive...."

With that, she collapsed onto her bed in a crying heap, as she sobbed herself into a troubled sleep.

She was standing in a field. A boy (_Subaru_, she reminded herself) was attached to a slab of wood. He was surrounded by flames, the fire licking at his tiny body.

She felt something hot in her hand, and looked down. She was a holding wooden torch, bright flames coming from the end of it. She was one of closest to the fire, which meant that she had been one of the one's to light it.  
She watched as the boy disappeared behind the curtain of flames, and then let out a small hiss of pain and surprise as she was forced to the ground and her throat slit.

Subaru picked up his phone groggily, having returned from school and heading straight for his bed, falling asleep before his head had hit the pillow. That was, of course, before the phone had begun ringing persistently.

"Hello?" He asked quietly.  
_"Subaru?"_ The voice asked.  
"Mitsuki? Are you alright? You sound like you've been crying..."  
_"I have been...but..could you come see me at the clearing beside the ridge looking over the town?"_  
"I'll be right there."  
_"T-Thanks.."_ The phone line went dead. Subaru grabbed a jacket and some shoes, hurriedly getting them on.

He managed to slip away unnoticed, and immediately went to the place that Mitsuki had said for them to meet. He looked around, and his body clenched at the all to familiar taste of blood.  
"I cut my leg on a rock.. you can smell it..can't you?" Mitsuki asked from the shadows.

"Unless you cut it really bad, I wouldn't be able to smell it. Only vampires can smell small amounts of blood."  
"But you are a vampire."  
"H-Huh?" Subaru was taken aback by this remark.  
"You're a vampire twin, also a lord. You're mother was killed by a hunter, but she took the hunter down with her. You were kidnapped a young age and set afire, but they managed to get you out before you burned to death. I know your secret, Subaru....."

Mitsuki stood out of the shadows. Her hair covered her face and eyes as she gazed at the ground, the shorts she was wearing showing the gash on her leg, and her gun holster was empty.

"T-that uniform...! You're...you're a...hunter?!"  
"Yeah... so... then you'll understand why I have to...do this..." She pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at the middle of Subaru's forehead.

Subaru was taken aback, and saw in Mitsuki's eyes a certain madness of not knowing what was the right thing to do.

"Someone will discover that I've been looking into you're files, and they will want to know why. They'll go snooping around, and you're identity, along with that of you're friends', will be revealed. However, if I take you in, and you say that you were turned against your will, then you might be able to save the lives of Kamui and the others, and your life will also be spared!!"

"Mitsuki..." Subaru croaked.  
"I have to do this! Please, understand that!" Mitsuki begged.  
"I..understand.." Subaru smiled and held out his hands.

What happened next was too quick to be noticed or understood. There was a rustling of trees and branches, and numerous birds flew into the air. A figure came running out of the trees, far too fast for the eye to see.

Subaru's eyes widened, as blood went through the air. He fell backwards, as did Mitsuki. But... while Subaru hit the ground, Mitsuki kept falling. He grabbed her hand as she slipped over the ridge, and he looked in horror as blood pulsed out of her chest.

She looked up at him, both of their hands covered with beads of sweat. She looked down at the long fall and gulped. She was either going to fall to her death or die from the chest wound.

She looked into Subaru's emerald eyes, and for a split second, knew that she had seen them turn gold, catlike.

She swung her foot forward, trying to find a nook that she could use as a foot holder. At that moment, all she wanted was to stop the tears forming in those beautiful, and yet demonic, eyes.

She found a nook and put some of her weight there. Subaru's grip on her hand was getting loose, because her hand was soaked in so much perspiration.

Suddenly, there was a small rumble as rocks and dirt broke away. Her foot slipped away, as did her hand.

Subaru tried his hardest to regain her hand in the precious second that he could, but he failed. Not even vampire reflexes were fast enough.

"_MITSUKI!!!!!"_

Mitsuki watched as Subaru's eyes began to get smaller and smaller, tears flying around her. Blood was clothing her body like a dress, and her hair flew around her like ribbons in the wind. The rustle or trees, the crying of birds and the echoes of Subaru's scream were her funeral march.

She couldn't believe that she had been so stupid. The hunters weren't particularly evil. If someone wanted to leave, they could.

She could have just left the hunters and lived happily with Subaru. She wouldn't have any obligations, so it would have been so easy just to forget about it all.

Subaru tried to block his ears to loud splat that ran through the air as blood went flying into the air, and all the bones in Mitsuki's body snapped.

He ran down the path and collapsed beside Mitsuki. Tears fell from his eyes as he looked at Mitsuki's broken body. His breath came in quick gasps, and he saw that there was a sad smile on her face.

Her eyes were dead and empty, the life that was there only second ago gone forever. He lifted her into his arms, holding her close as he sobbed.

He thoroughly despised his own existence, because, not only was he the reason why she was dead, but because his body also ached to drink the blood that was escaping her.

"Subaru..it's for the best.." A voice whispered behind him. Subaru looked behind him, anger in his eyes for one of the very few times that it appeared inside his heart.

"Kamui... she didn't do anything!"  
"She was going to take you in! They would have killed you on the spot!"  
Kamui retorted. Mitsuki's blood was still on his lengthened finger nails. Kamui tried to put his filthy, blood stained hand on Subaru's shoulder, but Subaru slapped it away.

"M-Murderer...." Subaru whispered.  
"Eh?" Kamui asked taking a step back.

"You killing her when she was trying to do the right thing, just because she was a hunter, that's like the hunters killing us! How are we any better if we kill them for the exact same reason?!" Subaru demanded, the tears flowing faster now, but the anger strong in his voice and eyes.

"S-Subaru, I-"  
"Kamui....you're just a murderer...how can I be related to someone like you...?" Subaru said, his voice filled with anger, hatred and despair.

The younger twin planted a kiss on Mitsuki's forehead and closed her eyes, leaning her on the ground before he sped off, getting to their home as fast as he could. He ran straight to the attic and collapsed to his knees. He panted for breath, sobbing freely now.

He took his phone out of his pocket and went to the answering machine.  
_"Hi! It's Mitsuki. I hoped that you would be there but, obviously you're not. You haven't been at school for so long, and I miss you~ when are you coming back? Anyway...call me when you get home, okay? Love you."_

**Moko-chan: Uh..nothing much..just..Happy Halloween!**

**Tsubasa: Okay, this was a LOT shorter then I thought it would be. A LOT. And I hope I got the heartbreak right... **_  
_


	25. Chapter 25

**Bleeding hearts chapter Twenty four**

**Special arc~ Burning hearts**

**Moko-chan A/N: Sorry for another late delay, once again, I was busy with school, but I was able to write this chapter while dear Tsubasa-chan gave me some ideas, so this chapter is mostly my work. So enjoy.**

**Tsubasa: By some ideas she means very little... my brain hasn't been working. It's been overloaded. Enjoy.  
**

Subaru stayed in the attic curled up for hours. He made sure that the door was locked, not allowing anyone to enter, especially Kamui. He couldn't believe it, his own brother killed his lover, just because she was a hunter.

Just because she was a hunter. . .

The vampire's eyes were swollen and red from crying. His hand was shaking as he kept a hold of his cell phone. What happened hours ago were rolling repeatedly in his head like a tape recorder. He wanted it to stop.

Subaru slowly stood up but found himself leaning against the wall, his hand once clutched to the cell phone was clutching to his chest. His cell phone was dropped to the ground--broken--but the last message from Mitsuki still haunted about in the room.

Subaru slammed his fist to the wooded wall in anger as well as did so again with his head, wanting it to break like his phone but it didn't. His claws extended and he struck the wall with it, tearing the wood apart as he began to cry out once more. His eyes glowed and psychotically he was breaking the wall apart.

He tore the wall in half and climbed up on the roof like a wild animal, his claws were still drawn out. He perched himself on the roof and gazed out into the forest and the small town jus beyond it.

He was too traumatized to realize that it was pouring rain outside and his clothes were completely drenched. He used his claws to climb down from the mansion and dashed deep into the forest before he was noticed. He kept on running blindly through the pouring rain, his eyes pure gold, and his nails at full length. Lighting clashed together in flashes of bright light as thunder shot down like quick bullets.

His claws were etching to attack something but he was only able to struck them through the bark of a tree. He kept his claws there as he began to gasp heavily. His eyes were turned to the moist ground, widen and filled with fear. He threw his arm out of the tree, leaving a wide gap within the trunk. He stared through the hole with eyes flickering from gold to green, but finally they stopped at green when he spotted the church in the distance.

Leisurely, he wandered mindlessly towards the church through the endless rain. The cold tears of the clouds washed down his clothes and paled skin. His claws disappeared and his eyes were now dulled of emptiness.

He couldn't think properly and found that going to the church and seeing the Father would be nice, maybe it would make him feel better. After all, once he stepped into the church days before, he felt relief and comfort.

Subaru finally reached up to the tall doors of the church and gently knocked on them a few times before they opened to reveal the Father.

"I'm sorry for coming here like this, but I want to think things over on. . ." Subaru quietly spoke.

"What happened, Subaru?"

The vampire bowed his head down, but then felt his hand bing taken by the Father's and being led down the aisle. Subaru was seated onto one of the benches and watched as the Father came up to get a towel.

"You don't have to say it, if you don't want to." The Father kindly said as he grabbed hold of a towel and came back to the soaked vampire.

He gently dabbed the towel over Subaru's hair while the boy kept his gaze down as he was being dried up.

"I . . . lost someone important to me."

"Is that so?" The Father rubbed the towel down to Subaru's arms.

"Yes. And. . .I blame my brother for it. . .I don't think I can even look at him again. . ."

"How close are you and your brother?" The Father asked curiously.

"Very close. He's always there for me, always . . . but. . . I hate him. . ."

The Father finished drying the vampire's arms and his clothes were starting to dry without the help. The Father sat down next to Subaru but the young vampire wasn't paying attention to his actions.

"Could you really hate someone you love? You and your brother are close, aren't you?"

"We are. . . but. . ."

"And perhaps he isn't the one to be blame. Subaru, would you blame a mistake on someone who did not know what he was doing?"

"No. . ."

"Then please forgive yourself as well. Go back to your brother, he's probably worried about you."

Subaru turned away, the Father was wrong, it was Kamui's fault for Mitsuki's death and Kamui did know what he was doing.

"I. . .don't think I want to go back."

"Then do you want your brother to go searching for you in this storm? If he cares for you that much, he would do so, but I think it would be more wise to wait till the storm passes. "

The young vampire clenched his fists as he gazed at the pouring rain dripping down from the stain glass windows of saints and angels. Most of the angelic figures had their hands clasped and were looking up—praying—as the fallen rain dripped down from their wandering or closed eyes.

One of the saints was holding a heart and was the only one looking down, gazing at the heart sadly as rain showered down upon it. The rain showed different colors from the lighting of the stain glass. Most of the colors were royal ones like red and blue which showed divinity, and there was some—like the color of the saint's robes—white, showing purity as well as death.

When the rain touched the red stain glass, the color of the rain turns from a silvery white to a deathly crimson. The color of the heart was red and as the rain dripped down from it, it looked like the heart was bleeding. The constant beating of the rain hitting against the fragile glass made the heart thump, but it stayed motionless as it bled.

Subaru placed a hand over his chest and felt his heart beating, but it was much slower than the rain's pace. He heard another superstition that vampires don't have hearts, that they're too cold and dangerous to even have one.

But vampires do have hearts, the only difference is, is that they're always bleeding.

Subaru turned to the Father and bowed his head. "I appreciate your kindness for letting me stay here, but I better be going. " He smiled a bit sadly as he looked down before dashing out through the large oak wooden doors.

It was raining so much outside that the rain looked like thick curtains of silk covering over a gigantic stage to block all sighting. Even Subaru's vast vision couldn't conqueror against the cunning rain. So Subaru was blindly running straight, hopping he doesn't run into anything.

He didn't know if he should call out to anyone for help, he doubt that anyone would be out in this kind of weather. Who would risk it? Who would do such a stupid thing to run out in this rain that poured down like hail?

The only person he thought of would be Kamui. . .

Crackles of lighting flared out like fire bursting out within the depths of the rain. Subaru shuddered slightly, but he had to look at it in order to see his way. But whenever he sees the lighting, he imagined the hungry fires from the past that almost consumed him.

Flashes of thunder laughed, laughing like the hunters who watched as he was getting burnt. Subaru shook his head to get it out of his mind and he continued to run.  
Kamui was the one who saved him from the flames and from the hunters. But sometimes it felt like, he should've just died. He would be just fine; after all, he would've been fine if Mitsuki took him in as well as have the hunters killed him.

If he got killed, no one else would've got hurt, no one else would've got killed.

Subaru stopped at his tracks and looked up at the sky which covered itself up with a thick coat of ugly gray clouds. Drops of the crystals made out of liquid fell upon Subaru's pale face and drenched him as quickly as before.

"Kamui. . .why are you letting me live. . .?"

"That's because I'll be lonely without you and wouldn't know what to do. "

Subaru felt arms wrap themselves around his shoulders from behind and a messy head of hair resting on his shoulder.

"I don't know what I'll do without you, Subaru. . ."

Subaru looked away and couldn't bear to say anything.

The arms around Subaru tightened a bit.

"If you die. . . I die with you . . . if I die . . . you die with me. . . If you get hurt . . . my heart gets scraped . . . and if one of us leaves the other . . . we'll crush each other's hearts."

The younger vampire paused for a moment as the rain continued to fall. That was the only sound audible since the thunder and lightning have now ceased. The beating of the rain quieted down, the beatings of the hearts quieted down.

The slowly beating and bleeding hearts.

Subaru raised his arms to touch his brother's as he leaned against him with his head tilted back a bit.

Vampires live off of blood

Kamui closed his eyes and proceeded to bite down on the side of Subaru's neck, easily breaking the skin.

So they can help their thirst as well as their hearts.

Subaru gripped onto his brother's arms but stayed still, taking in and out gasping breaths as his eyes were squeezed shut. He was feeling light headed.

Since their hearts are always bleeding since birth. . .

Kamui tried not to take in much, but after he was done, Subaru fell back into his arms.

. . .and till death.

**Moko-chan: I wanted to give in some meaning to the title of our fic just coz and yeah. . . so no pitch forks today?**

**Tsubasa: Okay, this chapter was late.... AGAIN. There are many reasons. Many. Woah... I just realised how busy this week is. Christmas day, Boxing day, DBSK's six year anniversary, Umineko's first season's finale. Woah....**

**Anyway..... Merry Christmas, and a happy new year to you all!  
**


	26. Chapter 26

The sun was moments from rising when Subaru opened his eyes. He found himself in his bed, the last of the moon's luminosity spilled over him and across the floor board, but it stopped when it reached a shadowy figure.

Kamui was waiting patiently against the wall; his cold amethyst eyes were cautiously watching his brother as he sat up in a sitting position. Subaru caught his gaze but turned away bitterly.

Kamui step forward but denied as he stayed put at the wall, not bothering to move into the light and show his face. His face was darkened except for those eyes.

"Subaru. . ." Kamui finally spoke, his tone solemn. "What I did back there . . . I didn't want to lose you."

Subaru's eyes narrowed and gazed out at the window, the moon was starting to sink back into the clouds.

"You didn't know what you were doing. . ." Subaru murmured. "You were just being protective, maybe too protective." His hands clutched at the sheets, he stared down at his gloved hands and noticed that they were new since the others were damp from the rain. He was in his plain pajamas, but he always had to wear gloves to prevent the scars from showing.

Kamui closed his eyes and finally stepped into the light, revealing that his face and hands were dirty and that his clothes were rumpled up.

"I buried Mitsuki's body if that makes you feel any better." Kamui confessed, still keeping his somber tone.

"Where!" Subaru inquired his tone quite the opposite as it was raucous. "At the place where you killed her!"

Kamui cringed by the outburst but he shook his head. "She's buried under a tree in the clearing."  
"You couldn't bury her in the cemetery!" Subaru exclaimed.

"The cemetery is where the church is, and I told you not to go near that place again." Kamui remarked.

Subaru threw the sheets off of him and he stormed over to the door, almost ripping out the doorknob as he angrily yanked it open. He turned to Kamui who didn't make a move, still staying at his spot under the dying light.

"What about her family? They can't see her as well? I'm going to bury her body in the cemetery, and don't stop me. I already forgave you, Kamui, don't make me change my mind." Subaru muttered and he slammed the door shut behind him.

The sun was climbing its way to the sky when Subaru found Mitsuki's body in a wooden coffin. He frowned, he wished that the coffin was in better shape, but at least Kamui put her in something. Subaru easily picked up the coffin and carried it over to the cemetery as quick as he could.

Once he reached a nice, empty spot, he started to dig a deep enough hole to put the coffin in. When he was done, he opened the coffin to find Mistuki's slowly rotting body. The wound on her chest was cleaned, but her pained expression was engraved in her face.

"I'm sorry, Mistuki. . ." Subaru bent down and placed a kiss on the girl's cold forehead as tears flowed freely from his eyes. He closed the coffin after taking one last look and soon covered the hole.

He placed a few flowers that he previously picked up and placed them on top of the hole. This was going to be her grave marker till he found a proper tombstone. After he did this, he clasped his hands together and made a quiet prayer.

A rumble, then a clap. A flash of lightening, lighting up the church. Lighting up the young woman who was dressed in deep crimson, a few shades darker then her short, curly red hair.

The young woman was praying, her eyes closed and surrounded by candles feeding dancing flames. Rain battered down on the windows, making it sound as if people were dancing on the roof. The wind howled, the rain came down harder, and the thunder was the steady drum beat. A perfectly unsettling melody.

The woman shivered. Her dress wasn't particularly warm, and the candles didn't provide enough heat to keep the goosebumps from rising on her flawless skin.

Karen Kasumi let out a soft breath, steadying her thumping heart in order to keep her concentrate. The pattern of her breathing echoed in her ears, making the storm sound as if she was hearing it from under water.

The church doors flew open, the wood slamming against the walls with great force. Karen's body jolted, and her eyes flew open. Wind wailed through the air, snuffing out all of the candles. Rain splattered against the cement floor of the church. A deep crimson...

Another heartbeat. Ragged breathing. The chattering of teeth. A violent flash of lightening shone the spotlight on a dark silhouette.

With reflexes born from her vampire blood, Karen drew her dagger from her stocking. With fire in her eyes, she eyed the silhouette at the door.

A ragged breath. A ragged breath that forced itself to calm. Two heartbeats. And loud enough that Karen thought it would send her flying- Three heartbeats. Three heartbeats. Two breaths. No humans.

The lightening flashed once more, along with another rumble of thunder, and the silhouette collapsed to the floor.

Karen rushed forward, and swallowed a bitter taste in her mouth. On the ground lay a fellow vampire. A fellow female vampire, black hair curled and matted and drenched, white skin cut open and oozing dark red blood.

A pregnant vampire. Three heartbeats. Two heartbeats. One breath.

"Miss, Wake up! Miss! Miss! Wake up!"

Eyelids fly open. Karen placed a warm cloth on the young mother-to-be's head.

"Good afternoon. How do you feel?" Karen asked softly, bending down so that she was face to face with the young woman.

"Sore... weak..." The bed-ridden vampire replied with a strained voice. Her eyes widened, and her hand flew to her stomach.

"Are they- are they-"

"They're fine," Karen said, smiling sweetly.

"Aren't you worried? Wouldn't most people have let us die? I mean... _twins...!_"

"I don't believe in such nonsense. Saying that they would be a curse. Ridiculous." Karen said, waving her hand and brushing off the superstition.

The black haired vampire smiled and relaxed, caressing her stomach.

"Where's the father?" Karen asked. The young woman looked down, her hair dropping in front of her face, hiding her eyes.

"We ran into some hunters on our travels. They attacked my husband and I. He told me to run, to save the baby..."

"Baby?"

"He doesn't know. Doesn't know about the twins... But... it's been a few days, and... no sign of him..."

"I'm so sorry..." Karen gently placed a hand on a bandaged shoulder, and the black haired vampire look at it, before smiling.

"Thanks. It's been a long time someone has treated me with kindness...With genuine kindness, not the type that people buy from the markets and think it will make them wealthy."

"...I've never heard it said like that before... would you like some water?" Karen asked, standing up.

"Yes, thank you."

Karen sat on a stool, watching as the young vampire in front of her sipped water from a mug.

"Do you think that you're husband is still alive?" Karen asked. The woman didn't hesitate before nodding.

"I am certain that he is alive. And I am not delusional- he is most definitely alive."

"But there's no way that you can be su-"

"Do you know of pentagram bonds?"

"...Yes? O-Oh...But you do not carry the scars on your hands, which must mean that you were the instigator!" Karen exclaimed.

The young woman laughed.

"Don't look so shocked. I do not know, it may be due to the fact that I am of noble blood, but my husband insisted that I be the instigator. Or it might just be that he likes be bossed around by a woman, I do not know."

Karen laughed.

"I choose to say that it is the first of those options." Karen said with a smile. The mother-to-be took a large swig of water from her mug and gulped it down.

"You know, I would too."

"My oh my, it seems we haven't been formerly introduced. I am Karen Kasumi," Karen held out a hand. The other vampire smiled and took the hand with her injured one.

"I am Sumeragi-..."

Karen continued to watch the young vampire with a soft smile crossing her rosy lips. She was about to go up to him till she felt a disturbing presence before her. She turned and saw a tall man with haunting amber eyes and a smile that resembles a cat that has murdered a mouse. He strolled casually over to Karen, taking steady steps that sent the beatings of her heart to race and her shoulders to tense up, but she willingly drew out her claws.

"What business do you have here?" Karen hissed, her eyes flicking to a bright gold.  
"I could ask the same for you," The man stopped just a foot away from the woman. His smile not ceasing, especially when his gaze caught Subaru who was still praying silently at the grave.

"I heard that Subaru was hurt by his own brother . . . I can now see why. Such a pity . . . oh well."

"What do you mean?" Karen asked, her eyes narrowing. "Kamui would never do anything to hurt Subaru."

"Oh, so that's what the brother's name is," the man's smile vanished, being replaced with a grave expression. "It wasn't right for Kamui to do such a thing, after all. . . Subaru has such a fragile heart."

"Who are you! And how do you know Subaru?"  
"How do I know him?" The man repeated in a more slow and humdrum manner, his voice without emotion. "Let's just say I was there on the night where we killed off a vast majority of you vampires and Subaru was one of those victims that I had fun torturing . . . well, he was probably the most fun considering that he was able to stay alive." The man exclaimed pleasantly, another smile slithering up, but this one was more psychotic.

Karen's eyes widened in shock but then she threw her claws at the man with such cursory that it would've been impossible for the man to dodge. Nonetheless, he easily grabbed hold of Karen's arms, giving them a tight squeeze as he lifted her up in the air.

Do you really think you can stop me?" The man asked. "Do you know how easily I was able to kill all of those vampires? They were weak . . . vulnerable . . . just like you." A strange, bird like creature appeared on the man's shoulder, glaring darkly at Karen as it flew up in the air.

Its wings were pitch black and casted a shadowy appearance that could completely cover the sky. It struck down towards the woman, but Karen managed to rip her arms out of the man's grasp and retreat back, landing gracefully on top of a statue of an angel. Her claws were intact and were ready to kill this man, or at least prevent him from going near Subaru.

She watched cautiously as the man - no, this man was too frightening, too intimidating, too powerful- the hunter walked up towards her, his arm extended out as a long, black sword formed. The handle had a demon eye embedded into it that twitched disturbingly as it looked around in a circular formation. The hunter gripped at the handle, lending the blade to trace along the ground, cutting through the grass with ease.

"Let's make this quick, shall we?" The hunter inquired, his focus was back on Subaru who went off to find some more flowers. He was completely oblivious to what was going on several feet away from him.

Karen jumped down from her stealth position and slid around some tombstones promptly as she headed towards the hunter. Her claws met with the blade, the impact almost throwing her off but her claws wrapped around the blade and were ready to break it. But the sword extended more and acted like a whip as it grabbed Karen's neck, the blade cutting through her neck.

Karen then used a powerful kick from her high heel shoe to retreat back. She hid behind a tall tombstone and lightly touched her neck; blood was meandering down and staining the collar of her dress.

She kept her breathing silent as she heard the hunter's footsteps coming towards her. Karen rushed to another tombstone, kneeling down as she tried to think of a plan to get rid of this man. She was about to get up and show herself, but then she felt another presence before her. The tombstone that Karen was concealed behind broke apart and a sword stabbed Karen in the back and tore through her bones.

Karen let out a gasping breath, clutching her bleeding chest. She reached up with the hand stained in her own blood and grasped the golden crucifix around her neck, praying in a rapid whisper, her claws scratching at her neck.

"Miss. Kasumi!" Subaru exclaimed, running up to the woman, a small collection of flowers dropping from his hands. "Are you alrig- oh my. . . oh my go. . . " Subaru eyed the gaping wound in Karen's chest with horror.

Karen extracted her claws before the boy could notice and she took hold of his shoulders. She brushed a delicate hand across Subaru's cheek, his eyes reflecting concern as he saw the cuts on the woman's neck.

"Subaru, please listen to me, I want you to go back to the mansion and stay there, just stay there with Kamui and everyone else. You'll be much safer there than anywhere else here. Please go, now."

"I . . . I don't understand." Subaru exclaimed. "What's going on?Who did this to you?"

"I can't explain now, please, go back to the mansion." Karen urged, her voice shaking.

"Miss. Kasumi. . ." Subaru looked more closely at the wounds but Karen covered them up to the best of your ability.

"I'm fine, Subaru, just go back to the mansion."

"You're dying! Unless there is a second meaning that I don't know of, that doesn't come under the definition of 'fine'!"

"I can't explain, you need to go back, now!" Karen explained urgently as tears rolled out of her eyes. But before Subaru couldn't do anything, the hawk like creature soaring above them descended, changing into a brutal sword, smashing into Karen's chest, removing all strings that tied her to life.

The blade retracted from Karen's body and she fell forward into Subaru's arms. The blade retracted, returning once more to it's hawk form, letting out a high pitched cry. Its cold eyes glared down at the vampire who was quaking with fear.

Covered in Karen's blood, Subaru got to his feet and ran from the bird who was now chasing him. But it was seeming to catch up to him, as if it was holding back on purpose and chasing him into a trap.

Subaru hurried desperately to the church steps, barging open the heavy doors. Once safely inside, Subaru gasped for breath that didn't seem to reach his lungs.

"H-Help. . . somebody. . . please. . .!" Subaru gasped, his eyes were suddenly covered by a hand slunk out of the shadows. A numbing sensation overwhelmed him and he slumped into the body of a priest, the only priest at this church.

Seishiro smiled softly, caressing Subaru's cheek and wrapping his other arm around the limp body. "I won't let anyone interfere with us, my dear Subaru-kun."

A/N:

Tsubasa- We're back~~ It's been _forever _since we last updated. All completely and utterly my fault. I hope you guys haven't forgotten about this fic yet! We're gonna update a lot faster now, because it's my summer holidays~ So... yeah! Drop in a review if you feel like it.


End file.
